Breaking the law
by gillyandersons
Summary: AU. Jane must go undercover to try and make Maura Doyle fall in love with her in order to bring both Maura and Paddy down.
1. Chapter 1

"Cant Frost do it?" Jane complained

"I don't mind, that girl is fine" Frost piped up, looking at a picture of the beautiful leggy blonde woman

"Because you're going undercover to try and get her to fall in love with you. Have you forgotten the last person she dated?" Korsak added

"So, put Frost in a dress! Makeup can do wonders these days" Jane smirked, giving Fost a cheeky wink

"You're doing it Rizzoli. You're the only one of us who can" Korsak smiled

"But what about Reid. She likes women too. She's perfect for the job" Jane said uneasily pointing at the overweight Detective sitting in the other room

"Reid, really? She's like 300 pound, 50 years old and has no personal hygene...Seriously Rizzoli, did you not read the case file?" Korsak asked in a slightly raised voice

"Yeah! Obvcourse I did!" Jane defended herself

"Then you'd know that her last girlfriend was a model-"

"-Supermodel" Frost interrupted

"In case you forgot. I'm no supermodel. I'm a homocide detective" Jane said sarcastically

"Well, brush your hair, shave your legs, throw on some makeup and a dress and you'd be kinda hot" Frost laughed

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I have too. But I am NOT wearing a dress!" Jane sulked in her chair

(-)

Jane sat on the sofa, case file in one hand, beer in the other.

"Maura Doyle. 32. Daughter of Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle. Went into the family buisness when she was 25 - much to her fathers dismay, after her mother was murdered. Dated Cassie Robbins, supermodel, for 11 years, they broke up because Maura didn't want to get married and have kids. Now lives alone with her tortoise, Bass. Went to medical school but dropped out after her mothers death. Likes romantic comedies..." Jane read aloud to herself before the front door clicking shut distracted her

"Hey babe" Dean smiled as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend of 7 years

"Hey" Jane smiled back, pushing her paperwork off her lap

"What's this?" Dean asked, reading Jane's file

"Work. I've got to go undercover"

"You're bringing Paddy Doyle down?" Dean asked

"We're trying to and apparently i'm the only person who can go undercover. I've got to try and make Maura fall in love with me"

"Well, just be yourself. She'd be stupid to not fall in love with you" Dean smiled, putting the file back on the coffee table

"You don't care i've got to go undercover. To try and make a woman fal in love with me?" Jane asked, putting her legs on Dean

"Why would I? I mean, it's work and you're not gay. I have nothing to worry about" Dean smirked, kissing Janes toes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, I don't need Mickey O'Houlihan to watch over me. I'm fine. I can take care of myself" Maura told her father

"Please Maura, just humour me. I lost your mother, i'm not going to loose you aswell" Paddy pleaded, holding his daughters hands

"Daddy, that was five years ago. I'm fine. There's no reason for anyone wanting to hurt you anyway"

"There's always a reason, Maura. Just trust me on this one. I wouldn't push him on you if you didn't need it. I'd do it myself but i've got to do something tonight"

"Daddy. What's going on?"

"Its better you don't know. Just trust me. I know you don't like Mickey, but he's the best and the only one I trust with this job. Please Maura" Paddy continued to plead with his daughter

"Fine. Just for you. But if I see my doorknob turn in the middle of the night, I will shoot him"

"I know you will" Paddy laughed

Paddy put his arms around his daughter as she put her head on his chest. He never wanted Maura to get involved in his buisness. He wanted to keep her from this for as long as possible.

(-)

"I mean what I said Mickey. If I see that doorknob turn in the night I will shoot you" Maura said firmly

"Look, I promised your father I wouldn't so I won't. That was just a crush. Im over it now. I'm here to protect you" Mickey smiled, cocking his gun

"You grabbed my ass this afternoon!"

"Yeah well, like I said, i'm over it"

"Fine. Seeing as you're here all night you're welcome to eat and drink whatever you want"

"I'm here to look after you Maura. I'm not here to eat and drink"

"I was just trying to be nice. Sorry"

"I'm not here to be nice. Like I said, i'm here to protect you" Mickey replied coldly, sitting down on Maura's sofa facing the front door

"Why do I need protecting?" Maura asked

"It's better you don't know, for the both of us"

"Look, it's my life and if it's in danger I deserve to know!" Maura snapped

"As long as i'm here, it's not in danger. Just go to bed and hopefully I won't be here tomorrow night"

"I liked you better when you were some creep hitting on me and feeling my ass"

"Yeah well, I like you better when you're alive. So let me do my job"

Maura walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She went to take her dress off but looked out of the window to find two more of her father's men watching her. She closed the curtains, took off her dress and put on a baggy t-shirt, silky shorts and got into bed, She felt like she was 15 again. She didn't need men looking over her. She slept with a gun. She could protect herself. After about 15 minutes of sulking Maura eventually fell asleep.

(-)

"You can go now. It's daylight" Maura said walking past Mickey and into her kitchen

"I'll go when I get the say so from your father" Mickey replied

"You need rest. Just go. I'll be fine-"

"-NO Maura!"

"Fine, at least have some coffee then. You've been up all night" Maura said, pushing a mug of coffee into Mickey's face

"Fine" Mickey huffed, taking the cofee off Maura. He couldn't help but notice her bare legs.

"I thought you were over your 'crush' and you're on the job" Maura said, Mickey still checking her out

"I am on the job" Mickey replied shaking is head, trying not to think about how hot Maura looked in those silky shorts

"Look, I know my father thinks he has my best interests at heart by not telling me what's going on but he doesn't know what's best for me, not anymore"

"Maura, i'm not going to tell you what's going on. It's not for me to tell you. If your father thought you needed to know, he would tell you"

"Fine. I'm going for a shower and then i'm going to work" Maura huffed walking off towards her bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

"Rizzoli, I hope you've got a nice dress" Frost teased

"Why?" Jane asked

"Because you're going undercover tonight"

"I know, doesn't mean i'm wearing a dress though"

"Oh but you are. Maura owns a night club, the fancy kind of club where everyone is in dresses and heels" Frost smirked

"It's too bad I own neither a dress or a pair of heels" Jane smiled

"That's okay. One of the uniforms went shopping this morning for you and bought you these" Frost said, holding bags of shopping in front of him. Jane snatched the bags off him and went to get changed in the ladies room while Frost and Korsak waited outside the door.

"I'm not coming out and i'm certainly not wearing this tonight!" Jane snapped from behind the door

"Oh, c'mon Rizzoli. It can't be that bad" Frost sniggered

"Oh, really?" Jane said sarcastically opening the toilet door and walking out, wobbling in the heels. The dress was black and tight, pushing up her boobs and showing most of her long legs. Frost and Korsak stood staring at her, mouth agape.

Korsak was the first to speak "You look sexy"

"Sexy? Where did this uniform get these clothes from? Sluts-R-Us? I mean, come on! This dress pushes my boobs to my chin and barely covers my who-ha and these heels are like three stories high. And don't get me started on the underwear. I'm not wearing this!" Jane sulked, trying to pull her dress down to cover more of her toned body.

"Look Jane, trust me on this. You look hot" Frost smiled

"I'm not going to get a say in anything to do with this case am I?"

"Probably not. Now, put these earrings in. They have built in camera's so we will be able to see and hear everything you do" Frost handed Jane the pair of earrings.

(-)

Maura was sat in her office doing paperwork when Jane walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Maura asked

"Sorry, i'm looking for the ladies room" Jane replied

"Well, that's downstairs. How did you get up here anyway?"

"I was in the V.I.P area"

"That doesn't answer my question. My office is far away from anywhere, so how did you get here?"

"Look, i'm just looking for the bathroom. I'm sorry for disturbing you" Jane slurred, trying to pass as a drunk woman

"Well, the bathroom is the other side of the building. You know, where all the noise and people are"

"Okay i'm just going to be honest with you. I'm hiding. Some creep thinks i'm going home with him. Can I just hideout here for 10 minutes? I promise you won't even know i'm here" Jane slurred, playing with her 'earring' so Frost and Korsak could get a full view of the office.

"You have 3. Sit there" Maura pointed to the sofa "Here, drink this" she handed Jane a glass of water. She believed Jane was drunk.

"I'm Jane" Jane smiled, holding out her hand

"Thought you were going to be quiet" Maura smirked

"So, you own this club?" Jane asked, before taking a sip of water

"Yeah" Maura laughed, putting her pen down knowing she wouldn't be getting any work done while this 'drunken' stranger was in her office

"It's nice"

"Thanks"

"Did I mention, i'm called Jane?" Jane slurred, putting her water down on the table, spilling it over the floor and herself as she did

"Yeah" Maura smiled "Look, you can sober up on the couch. Just close your eyes and be quiet"

Jane closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Those acting classes her mother forced her to take growing up were really paying off. Maura was buying her 'drunken stanger' act. Maura couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman sleeping on her couch was, that was the reason she didn't get security to throw her out. That and the fact she knew what it was like to have a creep hitting on her.

(-)

"Hey, where am I?" Jane croaked, she had accidentally fallen asleep

"You passed out in here last night" Maura smiled

"Im so sorry" Jane smiled at the beautiful woman "I'm Jane, by the way"

"I know. You told me last night" Maura smiled

"Oh" Jane was trying to get Maura to introduce herself "Can I buy you breakfast to thank you for not throwing me out on my ass?"

"I'm not hungry"

"C'mon, it's just breakfast. Please?" Jane pleaded

"Fine. Just breakfast" Maura smiled, handing Jane a spare coat.

"Again, i'm sorry for last night" Jane smiled putting on the coat Maura had given her to wear.

"Just don't let it happen again" Maura replied

Maura locked her office door behind her and Jane and took her out the back to her car in the alley.

"Where do you want to go?" Maura asked

"Its up to you, breakfast is on me though" Jane smiled

The car journey to the restaurant was awkwardly silent. Maura sill hadn't introduced herself.

"Good morning Ms Doyle, the usual?" the Maitre'd asked as Maura and Jane walked into the restaurant

"Doyle?" Jane asked "As in, Paddy Doyle? The mobster?"

"Look, you seem like a nice person but we're here for breakfast. Not to talk"

"Sorry. It would be nice to know your name, that's all"

"You already know who I am. I didn't think I had to introduce myself" Maura said sarcastically

"Well, I didn't want to seem like a stalker"

"It'd make a nice change" Maura laughed

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, taking a sip of coffee

"I mean, if my stalker looked like you it wouldn't be so bad"

"Thanks?" Jane said, not sure wether or not to take it as a compliment

"Look, it's been nice talking to you but i've got to go" Maura smiled before walking out of the restaurant

(-)

"How did it go?" Dean asked as Jane kicked their front door shut

"It was harder than I thought. She didn't even introduce herself" Jane replied kicking the iant heels off

"Give her time. She can't not fall in love with you" Dean smiled, kissing Jane

Jane kissed Dan back and walked off towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and no surprise shower sex. You know how much I hate that!" Jane looked back a Dean who was staring at her ass

"I'll see you tonight?" Dean smiled

"See you tonight" Jane winked before walking into her bathroom

(-)

"Where were you last night, Maura?" Paddy asked worryingly as his daughter walked into her office

"Here. I had a little...situation" Maura replied, trying to calm her obvously worried father down

"What type of situation?"

"Okay, maybe 'situation' wasn't the right word. I was with someone"

"Ohhhh, what's her name?" Paddy teased

"Not like that Daddy, she came in here thinking it was the toilets and then passed out on my couch"

"Why didn't you throw her out?"

"Because she looked so peaceful...and she was kinda hot too" Maura giggled

"That's my girl" Paddy joked with his daughter "But seriously, you have to let me know. You know I worry about you"

"I know. I'm sorry Daddy" Maura smiled

Paddy put his arms around his only daughter and held her tight to his chest. But for some reason, all Maura could think about was that woman she had watched sleep and then shared a cup of coffee with just hours before.

**Please review:-) Is there anything you want to see happen? **


	4. Chapter 4

"Rizzoli. What are you still doing here?" Korsak shouted

"I'm waiting for my ride. I can hardly turn up at the Vouge show in a squad car can I?" Jane replied sarcasticaly

"Wheres you gun?" Korsak asked, looking Jane up and down. Skin tight dress and a tiny purse

"You don't wanna know" Jane smiled, stepping into the black limo that had just pulled up outside the precinct

(-)

When Jane's limo pulled up outside the Vogue show there was a red carpet and she was nearly blinded by the flashing of the paparazzi's camera's. She raced up the carpet, the paparazzi and TV crews not interested in her, more interested in the actresses who were making there way up the carpet. When Jane was inside she took her seat. She had never been interested in fashion, she never understood it but she was undercover and the undercover Jane loved fashion. Her eyes scanned the room for Maura, she had to be here somewhere. Instead of finding Maura her eyes were going to the people around her, their posture and facial expressions. Jane was sticking out like a sore thumb, she was slumped in her chair with her arms crosed accross her chest, looking obviously bored. She fixed her self to sit like the others around her. Before she knew it the show had started, there was no way she would be able to spot Maura in this darkness and smoke. Dean had gotten her an invite to the after party so she decided to look for Maura there. Jane stood in the corner of the room, a glass of $200 champagne in either hand, her brown eyes scanning the room for the mousy brown haired woman. After scanning the huge ballroom filled with people for what seemed like forever Jane's eyes finally found their target. She was sitting alone in the adjacent corner. The look of sadness plastered across her face. Jane walked over to her, she didn't really have a plan on what she was going to do or say.

"Hey, it's Jane from the other night. Do you mind?" the words fell from Jane's mouth without her even thinking about them

"Sure" Maura looked up, tears in her eyes

"Can I ask what's wrong?" Jane asked

"Nothing, it's just the smoke" Maura replied

"There's no smoke in here" Jane laughed

"I don't want to talk about it" Maura replied coldly

"Okay. Do you want a drink?" Jane asked, changing the subject

"I don't drink"

"But you own a night club"

"I don't drink with strangers"

"Well then, get to know me"

"Look, Jane...You seem like a nice person but i'm not looking for a girlfriend right now"

"Who said anything about a girlfriend. I just wanted to offer my friendship"

"Well, i'm not looking for that either right now" Maura replied before walking off

"HEY!" Jane shouted following the woman in the blue, figure hugging dress

"Look, take the hint. I just want to be left-" Maura stopped dead in her tracks

A tall, leggy stunning woman stood in front of Maura.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Maura" The beautiful woman exclaimed "H,How've you been?"

"Fine" Maura replied awkwardly "You?"

"Great actually. I mean, after the breakup I threw myself into work. I landed awesome jobs but it wasn't the same" the woman said, her eyes heavy with sadness

"I heard you were dating someone else. Did you meet her on a shoot or something?" Maura asked

"You heard about that?"

"Cassie, your an international supermodel. You're on the cover of magazines. Obvcourse I heard about it" Maura replied dryly

"Maur, I'm sor-" Cassie started

"Hey babe" Jane walked up, putting her arm around Maura's waist and kissing her on the cheek. "Hi, i'm Jane. What's your name?" Jane smiled sticking her hand out for Cassie to shake

"I'm Cassie" Cassie replied, confused as to who the beautiful woman was

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Casey but Maura and I have a hot date we're late for...If you know what I mean" Jane winked before walking off, her arm still wrapped around Maura's waist

"What the hell was that?" Maura asked angrily, pushing Jane off her

"You looked like you needed help" Jane replied

"Well I didn't, and certainly not from some stranger looking for my approval!"

"You're welcome" Jane snipped, before walking off

"Look, i'm sorry" Maura chased after the beautiful, raspy voiced woman "Does that ofer still stand?"

"What offer?"

"Of being friends? I mean, I don't see why you'd still want to be my friend but if you do, i'm willing to be yours" Maura smiled

"Sure... but...you do know what it's like to have a friend don't you?" Jane asked

"I'm hoping you'll teach me" Maura laughed

"Sure, wanna go for a beer tomorrow?" Jane asked

"How about you come to the club?"

"See you tomorrow, friend" Jane smiled before walking off.

**Hope you liked it guys. Please review. Also thanks for all your kind reviews and your awesome suggestions, i'm trying to work them into the story as best I can:D**


	5. Chapter 5

_11.47pm, crap! _Jane thought as she looked at the time on her phone in the taxi home. She had completley forgotten about dinner with Dean. Jane debeated wether or not to phone him and apologize but settled on the idea it would be better to apologizeface to face. The way she'd want if Dean had forgotten about her and maybe throw in some morning sex. It had gone 12 when Jane got home. She creeped silently through the home she shared with Dean, trying not to wake him. She kicked off the heels before entering their bedroom. The bed was empty. Jane crept to the spare room down the hall and opened to door and popped her head in. She saw Dean sleeping in the bed. Her hand felt the wall for the light switch. The bright light woke the sleeping FBI agent and instinctly his hand went for his gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe it's me. It's Jane" Jane said, staring down the barrel of Deans gun

Hearing Jane, Dean put his weapon back under his pillow. The light still blinding him he sat up in the spare bed and rubbed his eyes. Jane sat on the bed.

"You should know better than to wake a man who sleeps with a gun, Jane" Dean laughed groggily

"I'm sorry babe. Sorry about waking you up, sorry about standing you up. I forgot. I was working and you know how it is"

"Actually, I don't know how it is. I never stand you up, and if I do, I at least let you know" Dean snapped

"If I had a dollar for everytime you left me sitting in some posh restaurant alone i'd be a millionairre" Jane snapped back, standing up

"Do you know what, Jane. I'm not doing this tonight-"

"-What do you mean _you're not doing this tonight?"_ Jane replied, mocking Dean

"I mean I don't want to see you right now. I'm tired and I want to sleep. It's nearly 1am"

"Well, all I wanted to do was apologize to you. You're the one who turned it into a shouting match" Jane shouted

"Just leave me Jane. Just forget about it. You're good at that." Dean snipped

Jane stormed out of the spare bedroom, slamming the door in anger behind her. She grabbed her shoes, phone and bag and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door even louder. Jane got into her car, slamming the door behind her, stabbing the key into the ignition and speeding off down the silent sleepy road.

_Tequila. And lot's of it._ Jane thought as she drove through the sleepy streets of Boston, looking for an open bar. _Bass... _Jane thought. Maura's night club. That would still be open and if Maura was there she might be able to get some more work done, if not she could just get drunk. _Win, win situation _Jane smiled. She pulled up in the carpark closest to the night club and then waited in the line, streching halfway down the street. After waiting in the line for around 15 minutes, still at the back, a car pulled up and rolled it's window down.

"Jane" a voice shouted, Jane's eye's caught the gaze of a smiling Maura who had stepped out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a drink, and this was the first place I thought of" Jane replied

"Come with me" Maura gestured for Jane to follow her. Maura took Jane to the bouncers at the door. The two men were huge. "This is Jane, if she's ever here her and her friends get in. No waiting" Maura smiled. The two body guards smiled back at her.

"Are you not coming in?" Jane asked

"No. I'm going home but enjoy your night" Maura smiled before getting back into the back of the car.

_Getting raving drunk it is then!_ Jane smiled as the bouncers lifted the red rope, letting her into the club, much to everyone in the line's dismay. Jane headed straight for the bar.

"Tequila please. And keep 'em coming" Jane smiled at the bartender

(-)

"Who was that?" Patrick asked as his daughter got back into the seat next to him

"Nobody Daddy" Maura smiled

"You don't smile like that for just anybody, Maura" Patrick pressed his daughter

"She's just a friend" Maura replied, checking her emails on her blackberry

"Just a friend, huh?" Patrick smiled with a raised eyebrow

"Yes Daddy. She's a friend. That's all. I'm not looking for anything more right now and I don't think she's gay anyway"

"Well then she's obviously stupid" Patrick laughed

"What do you mean?" Maura quizzed her protective father

"I mean, look at you. You have men and women falling at your feet. She'd be stupid not to"

"Daddy. She's a friend. Nothing more" Maura said in a slightly serious tone

Patrick sensed he had hit a nerve with his daughter and changed the subject.

"So, how did the fashion show go? See anything you like?"

"Just Cassie" Maura sighed

"Cassie was there?"

"Daddy, she's an international supermodel, obvcourse she was" Maura looked at her lap, her eyes heavy with sadness in her head

"And the fashion, see anything you liked?" Patrick changed the subject for the second time

"There were a few dresses that I liked" Maura smiled

"Well then, what Maura wants, Maura gets" Patrick smiled

"Daddy, i'm not 15. You don't have to spoil me"

"I just want to make you happy and when you get new clothes they always seem to make you happy. And your always going to be my little girl, you're never to old to be spoiled"

"I think 32 might be pushing it to be showered with clothes" Maura laughed

"Well, you're always going to be the brainy, funny 12 year old in my head, Maura"

Maura rested her head on her fathers shoulder and drifted into a light snooze. She had always been close to her Dad, even more so after her mother died. She told him everything. He was the first person she came out to. She expected to be thrown out and disowned but instead he just simply asked if she was the same person he had raised and that when he walked her down the isle, that would be his proudest moment. He had always known Maura was gay and it wasn't a surprise when she brought home a girl called Cassie when she was 19. As the car came to a stop outside Maura's building she woke up.

"Night Daddy. I love you" Maura pecker her father on the cheek before getting out of the car

"I love you too, my angel" Patrick smiled

Maura walked up the stairs and played with her keys beetween her fingers until she reached her front door. She opened her door too see her tortoise in the middle of the apartment.

"Bass" Maura said, running toward him, her heels clicking on her wooden floor "What's wrong baby?"

"I see you still treat your tortoise like it was you child" a familiar voice laughed

Maura's heart sank when she heard the voice.

"Cassie?" Maura said, turning to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"When I saw you today, it got me thinking"

"Got you thinking about what?" Maura said coldly

"Us"

"There is no us. There hasn't been an 'us' in nearly a year"

"I know. Hear me out Maur" Cassie walked towards Maura

"Don't call me Maur" Maura replied, taking a step backwards

"Maura, just listen to what I have to say. What harm can it do?"

"Fine. You have five mintues to say what you have to say, then you can go" Maura answered the former woman she once thought was the love of her life

"Look, I wanted to get married and have kids, to settle down - you can't blame me for that Maur. It's the sensible, normal thing to do if you've been with a person for 11 years but you're the one who ran, not me. You broke it off. I was willing to put that behind me, the kids thing at least but you ran. I'm not saying it was all you, it takes two people to break a relationship up but you can't blame me for it. You're my first love. I was with you for 11 years. There will always be a part of me that loves you, no matter what. Annie, knows that. But tonight, all those felings came rushing back. I just want to be certain that i'm making the right choice. That there's no way we'd ever get back together. I can't marry Annie without knowing if it's really over between us. I know you're with that Jane person but I need to know, It's not fair to any of us Maur"

"I didn't run. I gave you an out. I didn't want to stop you from having your dream. You were my first love too and yes, there will always be something for you. I will always love you but we deserve to be happy and we won't be if we're together, we both want different things. You want a family. You've seen how protective my father is over me. I couldn't do that. Im not the motherly kind and you are, you will be a great mother a great wife. Annie's lucky to have you" Maura replied, her eyes filled with tears

Cassie stepped closer to Maura and wiped her tears. Cassie's touch burnt Maura's skin. She wanted to take the woman in her arms and kiss her so badly. Cassie's hand stroked Maura's cheek, leaving a trail behind it, edging closer and closer to her lips. Cassie kissed Maura on her left cheek then her right, both soaked in tears. Maura's tears were so sweet. She looked so beautiful when she cried. Cassie's lips pressed against Maura's. Before she knew it Maura's hands were racing up Cassie's back, Cassie's lost in Maura's golden locks. Clothes were flying everywhere and they ended up in their underwear on the couch.

"Stop" Maura cried, pushing Cassie off her. "We can't do this, it's not right. Just leave. Please" Maura cried as she ran off, her eye's filled with tears

"Maur-" Cassie shouted after her

"-Don't. Just go!" Maura shouted back at the half naked woman she was just making out with

Maura slammed her bedroom door shut and Cassie collected her various items of clothing that were scattered accross Maura's home and left.

**Please review:) Thanks for all your kind comments and the constructive criticism has really helped. I've tried to improve with what you guys have been saying. Hope you enjoyed it! Do you think Jane and Dean will make up? Will things betwen Maura and Cassie heat up again? **

_**Also, on a toally unrelated note, you guys have probably heard about Kony 2012 but if you haven't please check it out on youtube and help raise awareness! **_


	6. Chapter 6

1:43 am. The lights blinded Maura as she looked at her alarm clock. She couldn't sleep. The vibrating of her mobile shocked her.

_'Maura, we have a problem at the club. Can you come down ASAP?'_

Maura put her clothes back on and headed back to the club.

"What is it Ricky?" Maura asked her co-partner

"Nothing. We've sorted it now" Ricky replied

"And you didn't feel the need t tell me you'd sorted it?" Maura snapped

"Sorry" Ricky replied

Maura huffed and walked off. _I'm already here, may aswell get a drink._ Maura headed to the bar.

"Tequila please, Kev" Maura smiled at her employe as she sat down in the silver stools

Kev poured Maura a shot and she threw it back, her face wincing at the burning.

"Keep 'em coming"

Kev poured Maura another shot and her eye's followed the bartender as he walked to the other end of the bar to the curly haired, husky voiced woman she had recently befriended. Maura threw back another shot and walked over to her.

"What are you still doing here? It's nearly 2:30 am" Maura smiled, taking the empty stool next to the woman

"Drinking. You?" Jane replied

"The same"

"Thought you didn't drink"

"I don't drink with strangers...you're not a stranger, you're my friend" Maura smiled before the pair of them threw back another shot of tequila

"What's making you drink at 2am then?" Jane asked

"Women troubles...Well, Cassie troubles" Maura downed another shot "You?" Maura said as she winced

"The same" Jane replied, for the sake of being undercover, Dean would now be her girlfriend and not her boyfriend

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it?" Maura asked

"No. I wanna drink" Jane replied

"Good. Then i'll drink with you" Maura smiled as they clinked their shot glasses full of tequila together

(-)

Jane lay with her head on her desk and a pair of aviators on.

"Here, drink this" Korsak put a coffee down next the the incredibly hungover woman

"Thanks" Jane moaned, not moving her body an inch

"Seriously. Rizzoli, either drink the coffee and suck it up or go home. I can't have a lazy detective. Not on a case like this!"

"Fine!" Jane snapped, standing up and walking off "I don't need this today anyway" she huffed walking out of the precinct. She sat in her car and was distracted by the buzzing of her phone. Jane reached into her pocket and read her message.

'_Jane, can we push coffee back till 12? Something's come up. M'_

"Coffee?" Jane asked

_'Sure, where were we meeting again? J' _Jane replied, she couldn't remeber a thing from last night

'_Fresnell. The place we went for breakfast that time. M' _

_'Okay, see you then' _

Jane turned the key in the ignition and opened the window. She could smell the fries she had the other day and with this hangover it was the strongest, most foul smell. She was dreading going home. She hadn't seen Dean since their arguement last night. She had woken up in her car and threw on her spare suit earlier that morning. Of all the day's Dean had off, it would have to be the day she was incredibly hungover and they were in an aguement.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as Jane walked into their home

"Korsak got in a piss with me" Jane replied dryly

"I wonder why!" Dean quipped

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane snapped, throwing her keys down on the table

"You stink of tequila. I can smell you from here"

"Well, i'm going for a shower and then i'm going out so you don't have to worry about me stinking you out"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Well what did you mean, Dean? Now you're acting as if nothing happened last night, now it suits you. You can't expect to say them things and for things to be perfectly fine the next morning!"

"Look, we'll talk about it when you're not hungover"

"Whatever" Jane huffed before walking off into the bathroom

She turned the shower on, the hot tap on full. The steam rose from and soon the whole bathroom was filled with steam, some of it escaping from under the door. Jane steped into the boiling hot shower. The water burning her soft skin before it bounced off and hit the surrounding glass. After Jane had washed herself she turned the water from boiling hot to ice cold the way she did every morning. The sudden change in temperature trapping the steam in her pores and a course of energy racing through her veins. Jane looked down at her hands, the scars that were plastered on them. Everytime she looked at them her hand tensed up. Jane streched out her still, clenched up hand. _Hoyt_. She had plenty of scars on her body, but the ones on her hands, the ones where a scalpel peirced through her nerves and muscle, they were deffinatley the worst. A knocking on the door made Jane jump out of her haze.

"Babe. Korsak's on the phone for you" Dean popped his head round the door into the steam filled bathroom

"Rizzoli" Jane said before closing the door on Dean

"Jane, we're thinking it's best that you should maybe go undercover full time"

"What do you mean?" Jane snapped

"I mean, instead of you coming to the station you should be full time under cover"

"Do I get a say in this? I'm a homocide detective, not an actress" Jane fought

"Look, Rizzoli, it's settled. It's what's best for the investigation" Korsak told her before hanging up

"Babe?" Dean asked fromt the other side of the door

"What?" Jane asked, even more pissed off than she was before

"Look, i'm sorry okay. For being a jackass last night and then for thinking everything would be okay this morning"

"No. I'm the one who's sorry" Jane replied opening the door "Can we just forget about it?" Jane smiled

"Forget about what?" Dean smiled back, putting his arms around Jane and pecking her on the lips.

(-)

"Hey" Jane smiled as she took the seat next to Maura

"Hey, I got you a coffee" Maura smiled back

"Thanks" Jane said, the coffee mug in front of her mouth, muffling her voice

"What's that?" Maura asked

"What's what?"

"That. On your hand"

Jane looked down at her scars. How could she explain this without saying she was a cop.

"A scar" Jane replied, her voice tinged with sadness

Maura sensed Jane's tone and changed the subject.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward. How's everyting?"

"No it's fine" Jane lied "Well, I got fired today"

"Fired?" Maura asked "What did you do?"

"Pissed my boss off" Jane laughed

"No, I mean, what did you work as"

"Let's just say, I was an actress" Jane laughed at herself

"Well, it's no movie set but I can find you a job in Bass if you want" Maura smiled

"Thanks" Jane smiled "So, how's the whole Cassie situation?"

"Well...Over" Maura sighed

"You wanted to get back with her?" Jane asked

"I mean, she's my first love. I'll always love her. I gave her my youth, the best days of my life were the ones I spent with her. We went through so much together but we want diferent things. We deserve to be happy...Oh God, I'm sorry. Did I say too much?"

"No, it's nice getting to know you" Jane smiled

She looked back down at her scars. Maura had just shared her most intimate feeling with her. She felt like she needed to share someting with Maura, not just for the sake of the job either.

"His name was Hoyt"

Maura gave Jane a confused and puzzled look.

"He attacked me one time. He is a psycotic serial killer and he took a liking to me. I was the one he could just never kill and then this one night, 3 years ago...He pinned me down and stuck scalpels through my hands" Jane looked down a her scars

Maura reached for Jane's hands from accross the table. Her thumbs gently stroked Jane's scars. Their eye's fixated on eachother.

"So, about that job" Jane broke the tension, removing her hands from Maura's soft touch

"Yeah...Uum" Maura cleared her throat "Come by the club at about 4 and someone will fit you for a uniform"

"Sure thing. But there's just one thing, I have no idea on how to mix cocktails or pour a beer" Jane laughed

"Well then, It's a good thing I do" Maura laughed, looking at Jane's mouth. _She has a beauiful smile_.

**Review:) Okay guys, it's not the best chapter but i'm tired and stressed with school. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for all the sweet reviews and ideas, keep them coming!  
>What do you want to see happen between Jane and Maura next? Do you think Jane and Dean can really put their arguement behind them?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Maura bit her bottom lip at the sight of the tall, dark haired woman, stood in ront of her wearing the skin tight sexy uniform. The way the black lacy corset pushed up Jane's magnifcant breasts, the way the skin tight leather hotpants clung to her toned ass and showed all of her long, toned legs, the way she had to wear her makeup, black smouldery eyes, red lipstick.

"Damn girl, you'd make nuns go to hell looking like that" Maura smiled, her eyes fixated on Jane's breasts, still biting her lip

Jane gave Maura a cheeky wink, althougt she hated what she was wearing. The shorts were morealess leather panties, the corset pushed her boobs right up to her ears and was so tight she could hardly breathe. _Thank God it's dark and nobody can see my scars _Jane thought looking at the numerous scars on her legs, Maura still staring at her, biting her lip. _Well, at least she thinks i'm hot._

"Maura, my eyes are up here" Jane joked, Maura's eyes slowly moved up from Janes heaving breasts, to her lips then to her eyes.

"You ready?" Maura said, trying to stop staring at the pure sexiness that was radiating right in front of her

"I was born ready" Jane smiled

(-)

"...See, it's easy" Maura smiled, holding the pint in front of her

Jane gripped the pump and pulled down, only getting foam.

"UUURRRGGGHHH!" Jane huffed "Why do you have these things anyway? You own a bar, not a pub"

"Because, my Dad told me beer always tastes better out of a pump and it's how my mum and Dad met, she was a barmaid in some dive of a bar. I dunno...it reminds me of her whenever I see one" Maura half smiled "Look, you have to be patient" Maura walked over to Jane, stood behind her, slid her hands down Janes arms until her hands met Janes "Here, like this" Jane could feel Maura's breath on the back of her neck. The four hands pulled down on the pump, their fingers intertwinging, Maura's thumbs stroking Jane's scars, the way they had done just a few hours earlier. "See" Maura laughed. Their hands lingered, they couldn't tell who's fingers were who's, Maura still stroking Janes scars. Maura closed her eyes and breathed in Jane's scent. Jane liked the touch of Maura, the way she held her. "Now, changing the barrel" Maura cleared her throat, letting go of Jane's hands and placing them in her beautiful, dirty-blonde locks.

Maura took the empty one out from under the bar and rolled the empty keg away, her ass catching Jane's eye. Jane blinked hard and shook her head trying to stop herself from staing at the beautiful woman. _Why am I staring at her, liking the way her fingers feel between mine, the way her hair smells - coconut, the way she smells - perfection? _Jane thought. Maura rolled the new keg and placed it in front of Jane, who's eyes dropped to Maura's ass yet again. _The way her ass looked in them jeans, the way her breasts looked in that vest top. Even her 'work' clothes were designer_, Jane sniggered at her own thought.

"Just do what i told you" Maura smiled

_Oh crap!_ Jane thought _Damn woman making me think about her ass I didn't listen to wha se was saying!_ Jane bent down and started changing the keg, she vaguely remembered how to do it from her college days. As she stood up, feeling pretty proud that she had just changed her first proper keg the coupler flew up into the air. Both Jane and Maura's eyes widened, they new what was coming next. The beer sprayed out of the keg like a fountain, soaking the two women. The screams and laughing of the two women, still being soaked by beer alerted Ricky who came running to the bar.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he ran toward the keg turning it off

"Sorry" Jane laughed

"It's fine, beers good for the hair anyway" Maura laughed

"Who the hell is she?" Ricky interrupted

"The new barmaid" Maura's comment made her and Jane burst into a laughing fit once again

"New barmaid? I thought I was your partner, why didn't you consult me?"

"Because, Ricky. You own 20% of the club and you work for me" Maura said dryly "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up" Maura signaled Jane to follow her

(-)

"Here" Maura handed Jane a towel to dry herself off

"Thanks" Jane smiled taking the towel off Maura. Their hands accidently touching, lingering too long.

"Well, your shift starts at 8. I'll have another, dry uniform waiting for you when you get here" Maura smiled "C'mon, i'll give you a lift home"

"Thanks" Jane smiled, wrapping the towel around her to keep her warm

(-)

"What the hell?" Dean gasped as Jane walked through the front door, still in her uniform and dripping with beer

"Oh yeah...this. I got a job at Bass" Jane smiled

"As what?"

"A barmaid"

"Barmaid? Seriously?" Dean laughed at his dripping wet girlfriend

"Shut up!" Jane laughed, punching Dean in the arm

Jane walked off towards the bathroom, Dean followed her smacking her ass as he headed towards the kitchen

"By the way, did I tell you that you look smokin' hot?" Dean smiled, staring at Jane's ass in the leather hotpants

"Well maybe I won't get changed before I come home tonight" Jane winked a Dean before carring on towards the bathroom "Oh and no-"

"-no shower sex. I know, you tell me everytime you go for one" Dean finished Jane's sentance

"And yet, you still try it" Jane stared at him

"Well, i'm only human" Dean smiled, Jane laughing at his comment before carrying on to the bathroom

**Please review:D Okay guys, I hope you like it. Are things finally hotting up between Jane and Maura? Is Jane aware of her feeling towards Maura? Much love for all your f'awesome ideas, keep 'em coming, i'm trying to add them to my already existing ideas. Also, keep the constructive critizism coming - not to harsh though;) Love all the feed back. Thanks guys, you guys are the BEST! Rizzles fans are definatley my faves:P Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Maura sat down at the table with her father, the way she had done every Sunday since she was a child, the same table, the same seat. Maura stared at the empty space, the one her mother had once filled will laughter, beauty, kindness. Maura's eyes were heavy in her head, her heart heavy in her chest, she hadn't touched her food, she was just rolling the peas around with her fork. Partick looked at Maura, she had taken her mothers death hard.

"I miss her too" he half smiled, putting his hand on Maura's as a form of comforting her

"Six years to the day. 3rd of December..." Maura broke down

Paddy put his arm around his daughter. Maura put her head on his chest.

"C'mon, we'll go see her" Patrick smiled, trying to hold back his own tears to look stong in front of Maura, inside he was broken. Had been for the past six years, he cried himself to sleep everynight.

The car journey to the cemetry was silent, both Maura and Patrick were too sad to talk. Maura walked towards her mothers headstone and sat on the cold frozen ground. She'd often come here, at least once a week, to talk to her mother, nearly everyday after she broke up with Cassie.

"Hey mum, it's me, Maura...I know you're listening and looking after me and Daddy, he needs it so keep doing what you're doing" Maura sniffled "Anyway, I met a girl. Her names Jane. She's beautiful, strikingly. She's just my friend though, I don't think she feels the same way as me. But, that's what I need right now, a friend, even though her beauty does distract me sometimes. Thanks for that, sending Jane to me, you always know what's best for me. I miss you so much everyday and i'm sorry. For dropping out of med school when you died, i know you were so proud of me that I was going to become a doctor, and I let you down, I just, couldn't cope there, not without you. I couldn't be a doctor knowing I could have done more that night" Maura broke down and ran towards the black SUV.

(-)

"So, word is that Korsak fired your skinny ass" Frankie said, bouncing the basket ball

"No" Jane took the ball off her younger brother "I'm just undercover, full time" Jane smiled as she slam dunked the ball into the hoop above their parents garage

"Full time huh?" Frankie winked

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Jane snapped

"I mean, you're full time with Maura, around alcohol, in a sexy little outfit, two women-"

"-shut up! How do you know what the outfits look like?"

"Theres a giant picture of you wearing it, plastered accross the mens room" Frankie teased

"Shut up!" Jane said, punching her brothers arm

"Anyway, where's Dean?"

"Inside watching the game with pa, why?"

"He never plays basket ball with us, he's always inside trying to suck to to dad or sucking up to ma"

"He isn't the athletic type" Jane smiled as she made another slam dunk

"He's an FBI agent, how can he not be athletic?" Frankie asked, dribbling the ball between his legs

"Why do you guys hate him so much? Whats he done?"

"You. Anyone that has sex with my big sister I will hate, same for Tommy and well, you're still pa's little girl"

Jane jumped up, ball in hand to make another slam dunk, Frankie's big manly hand rose up too.

"OOOOOW. Jeeze, Frankie" Jane winched, pinching her bleeding nose

Frankie led Jane into the house and gave her a tea towel from the side.

"OOOHHHH" Angela shouted as she walked into the kitchen, to see blood all down her daughters t shirt and all over her best tea towel "Again? Every time. No-"

"-No rough housing with your brother, yeah you tell me every week" Jane said, pinching her nose and holding her head back

"And everyweek someone gets hurt" Angela said, checking her daughters nose "Ithink it's broken"

"Oh, your a doctor now are you?" Jane snapped sarcastically

"Jane, she's only trying to help you" Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen

"Sorry ma" Jane said, not meaning it

Dean stroked the hair away from Jane's face and kissed her forehead. "You still look beautiful"

(-)

Everyone sat at the dinner table. Angela and Frank Sr, at either end, Jane and Dean on the left side and Fankie and Tommy on the right side.

"Uuuu. I've got a question to ask" Dean announced, clearing his throat

Dean took Jane's hands, got down on one knee. Jane's eyes widened and she looked to her parents, both were about to cry, then se turned her head to her younger brothers, both were shocked.

"Jane, for the past 7 years you have made my life a living hell. Getting shot, attacked by a psycho stalker, getting beaten up by your little brother every Sunday but all of those things make me love you even more, if that's possible. Jane, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jane Rizzoli, will you marry me?"

**Review:) What do you think Maura means, 'she could have done more that night'? What do you think Jane will say? I don't like Dean but bear with the story, I have a good idea lined up for him;-) Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Jane?" Angela was the first to speak

Jane was sat, wide-eyed, speachless and still in shock. The last 30 seconds felt like a life time.

"Janey?" Dean laughed nervously

Jane didn't reply, she took her hands out of Dean's.

"I...erm...I" Jane stumbled over her words

"OOOOOWWWW. Jeez Tommy, what was that for?" Frankie cried out in pain as his younger brother had stabbed him inthe side with his fork

By now, Dean had gotten off his knee and was walking towards the front door, he was to ashamed and upset to stay.

"Go after him!" Angela said through her teeth

Jane, still in shock chased after Dean.

"I'm scared" The words just fell out of Jane's mouth, Dean turned to face her

"Scared? Of what?"

"Everything Dean, i've never even wanted to get married and then you spring it on me - infront of my whole family. It's a big commitment-"

"-we've already been together for 7 years"

"Yeah and how many times a week do we argue?"

"Argueing is a sign of a healthy relationship, Jane-"

"-You've had too much beer"

"Look, i'm not saying we have to get maried tomorrow. I just want to know we will sometime in the future, wether thats in one month, a year or even 10 years. I'm going to grow old with you, that much I know. You're the love of my life Jane Rizzoli"

"...Yes. I'll marry you" Jane smiled

Dean grabed Janes face and kissed her, picking her up and spinning her around. Angela, Frank Sr, Frankie and Tommy all ran towards the couple and hugged them.

(-)

"Jane, you're working upstairs tonight in the VIP area but Maura needs to see you in her office first"

Jane headed to Maura's office. _Jesus christ, this wedgie is so bad i can taste the leather_ Jane tried to fix her wedgie without it looking weird. She headed to Maura's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Maura shouted from the other side of the door

Jane entered. Her legs and breasts once again catching Maura's attention.

"It occured to me that I don't know your last name" Maura smiled

_Oh God. She's onto me. She know's im a cop. Telling her about Hoyt was a bad thing but now...Crap!_

"Beckett. Jane Beckett" Jane smiled, hoping Maura would buy the blatant lie

"It has a nice ring to it" Maura smiled "Any way, it's busy out there. See you later"

Jane exited Maura's office and headed to the VIP area. After 2 hours of serving drinks Jane saw a afce she wished she hadn't..._Cassie_. Jane hoped she wouldn't see her, and she didn't. She headed into Maura's office.

"Ziki, i'll be right back" Jane told her fellow bartender before following Cassie. Jane stood outside Maura's door, listening to the conversation on the otherside of the door. The argueing was muffled. When Jane heard screaming then the smash of something she burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted

Maura was in tears.

"GET OUT!" Jane shouted at Cassie

"This hasn't got anything to do with you" Cassie snapped

"Actually, it has everything to do with me and I swear to God if you don't gt out I will re-arrange your face so bad you won't even get a job modelling for 'the worlds worst plastic surgeries!" Jane snapped, she felt the anger deep in the pit of her stomach, she was angry, not just her undercover self.

Cassie stormed out of the office in an scared and angry rage. Jane walked over to the couch Maura was sitting inand put her arms around her, puling her head close to her chest and gently rocking her to try and comfort her and calm her down. After about 5 minutes, Maura fell silent, her head stll nuzzled into Jane's chest.

"Maura?" Jane asked

The light snores of a sleeping Maura made Jane smile. She kicked off her ridiculously high heels and got comfortable on the couch. Maura squeezing Jane tighter and nuzzling her head deeper into Jane's chest in her sleep. Jane couldn't help but breathe in Maura's scent, the way her breath washed across her chest just felt right. Jane put her arm across Maura so they were sort of snuggling. She felt like they were the only two people in the world. She wasn't yet aware of her feelings towards Maura though. She didn't even think about them. Jane stroked Maura's arm which was laid upon her stomach, a fistfull of her lacey corset. After a while Jane fell asleep too, her hand resting on Maura's, their legs had intertwined in their sleep.

"Maura" Paddy burst through the door, waking the two beautiful women "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy" Maura said sitting up "I think i'm going to go home"

"I'l take you then" Paddy looked upand down at the woman he had just walked in on sleeping with his daughter "And you must be the infamous Jane"

"I am" Jane smiled, she had never seen Paddy Doyle before

"Why don't you go with my Maura, make sure she's okay"

"Pleasure"

Maura got her coat and signalled Jane to follow her. Paddy grabbed Jane's wrist on her way out.

"I know your game. Mess her around and I promise, you will live to regret it!" Patrick threatned her

"Daddy!" Maura shouted, staring at Patrick, scoulding him

(-)

"Nice place" Jane gasped looking around Maura's apartment

"Thanks" Maura smiled "Here, throw these on" Maura threw a pair of leggings and a baggy tshirt at Jane, who was still in her uniform "I'll be right back" Maura smiled before walking off towards her bedroom, Jane's eyes fell to Maura's ass, she didnt even realize she was oing it anymore.

Jane got changed into the clothes Maura had given her and Maura exited her bedroom in silky shorts and a vest top.

"Nice Jammies" Jane winked, she ment it, her ass and legs looked amazing in the silky short and the vest top clung to the curves of her body

"Like what you see, huh?" Maura played in a flirty tone as she reached into the top cupboard to get two glasses, her top rose revealing a scar on her perfectly toned abs. Jane tried not to stare at the scar. She handed Jane a glass and they headed to her couch. Maura poured the both of hem a glass of wine and switched her giant TV on. "Anything you wanna watch?" She smiled

"Grey's Anatomy. It's my guilty pleasure" Jane smiled

"Mine too" Maura smiled back

Maura pulled a fleecy blanket over them and put her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane smiled as she felt Maura's head press against her shoulder. Jane rested hers on top of Maura's. After a while their toes started to intertwine. _Why does this feel so right?_ Jane thought, she didn't want to move. She felt at home. _Oh God, am I starting to have feelings for a woman? A job?_ Jane downed the rest of her wine, she still couldn't bring herself to move from Maura. _Well done, Rizzoli. You've fucked up royally on this one._

**Hope you guys liked it! It might sem like i'm moving fast but don't worry. Review:D Do you think Jane has finally become aware of her feelings? What do you think will happen wih her and Dean now she thinks she has feelings for Maura? Could this be it for Jane and Maura? Love you guy for all your kind reviews, words of encouragement, idea's and constructive criticism, keep 'em coming. Over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

"NO. I AM NOT WEARING THAT" Jane protested at the sexy red and white Mrs Claus garment Maura was waing in her face

"You have to. It's the Christmas uniform" Maura smiled waving the garment

"NO" Jane gritted her teeth

"Just because you're my bestfriend doesn't mean I can bend the rules for you. Besides it's only for 2 weeks" Maura smiled

"NO" Jane pressed, there was only so much she was willing to do, so much skin she was willing to show.

"Jane" Maura said in a firm voice, raising her eyebrow

Maura's stare broke Jane. She grabbed the garment off Maura and walked off in a huff to the bathroom to change.

"Stupid undercover. Stupid outfits" Jane mumbled changing into her new uniform. Jane walked out of the cubicle and looked at herself in the mirror. "Really?" she said looking at herself, her uniform was red, with a white fluffy trim and she wore a Santa hat.

Jane walked out of the bathroom in the Christmas uniform. Everone's faces dropped, their eyes fixed on the incredibly hot, fustrated woman that stood in front of them. Maura couldn't take her eye's off Jane. Her toned arms and legs, her ass, the way her hair framed her face. Ever since that night she became aware of feelings towards Jane but she knew Jane would never feel the same way about her but that didn't matter. As long as she had Jane in her life, even if they were only friends she would be happy. Whenever she was around Jane she didn't have a care in the world, she felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"Look, it's just for two weeks" Maura smiled at a frustrated Jane

"I know" Jane huffed

"If it's any consilation, you look hot" Maura winked

"Thanks" Jane scoffed in a sarcastic tone

"She pretends like she doesn't like getting hit on by everyone - but really she loves it" Ricky teased - he had warmed up to Jane

"Oh yeah, I love it" Jane replied sarcastically

"Well, numbers have gone up since we hired the hot new barmaid" Maura laughed

"Gee, thanks" Jane continued her sarcastic tone

"Someone got a little visitor today" Ricky continued teasing Jane

"Shut up" Jane laughed, punching Ricky's toned arm "I'll get used to it" Jane smiled at Maura

"Right, the Friday night rush is coming in. I'll leave you guys too it" Maura smiled before walking off, her ass catching Jane's eye.

(-)

Jane sat alone on her sofa. Dean had been gone for nearly a week. Whenever he went away for work he could be gone for months on end. It was a Saturday night and Maura had given her the night off. Jane lay on the sofa with a beer and Maura's case file, she had gone over the thing so many times it was all torn and battered. The picture of Maura was all dog-eared. Jane was about to go to bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" Maura smiled as Jane opened the door

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked, wondering why Maura had turned up at her doorstep at 11pm on a Saturday night

"I'm fine, I was just sitting in my office and I was lonely"

"Well, come in" Jane smiled, putting Maura's case file into one of her draws without her seeing "Want a beer?"

"I bought tequila" Maura smiled as she pulled a bottle of tequila from inside her coat

"I'll get the glasses" Jane smiled as Maura sat down on Janes sofa

After several shots of tequila Jane and Maura were dancing to 'Single Ladies'. Their drunken laughing filled the room.

"You're soooo pretty" Jane slurred, cupping Maura's face with her hands "You don't need Cassie. You can have any girl you want"

"Not any girl" Maura slurred as she slumped onto the sofa

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, sitting down next to her "You're gorgeous"

"Well, obviously not gorgeous enough" Maura sighed

"NO!" Jane shouted, grabbing Maura's face; her eye's filled with tears "Don't ever say that about yourself!"

"But it's true" A tear rolled down Maura's cheek

Jane wiped away Maura's tear, her hand lingered on Maura's cheek, her thumb stroking Maura's soft silky cheek. Maura took Jane's hand in her's, their finger's interlocking, their eye's fixated on one anothers. Jane's other hand stroking Maura's hair back off her face, her touch burning through Maura's skin. Maura bit her lip, she wanted to kiss Jane so badly right now. Jane's eye's moved down from Maura's eyes to her lips. The way she bit it was so sexy. Why she wanted to just be in Maura's arms righ now she didn't know, she blamed it on the tequila. Clouding her judgement, but also giving her that extra bit of confidence. She leaned in until their lips were touching. The way Maura's breath washed over her felt so right, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Maura's lips took Jane's in. It felt so right. Maura's hands slid up Janes back and got lost in her black curly locks. Jane's hands were in the small of Maura's back, tugging on the soft material of Maura's top.

"Wait, wait, wait...are you sure you want this?" Maura asked

Jane looked down at Maura and bit her lip.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" Jane smiled before Maura pulled her back down onto her lips. Jane bit Maura's bottom lip before kissing her chin, her neck and then her chest. Jane nuzzled her head into Maura's neck, her arm across Maura's stomach, Maura's fingers intertwinging with Janes, her other hand twisting pieces of Janes hair between her fingers. Maura kissed the top of Jane's head before resting her's on it. She closed her eyes and took in Jane's scent, the way Jane's breath washed across her chest burnt. Maura's thumbs tracing over Jane's scars, their legs and toes intertwining. The pair fell asleep in eachothers arms, smiles beaming from one ear to another. They felt safe in eachothers arms. It felt right, like it was meant to be.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was watching R&I and lost track of time and then I was busy with school. Sorry it's not the best, I need to get back into the flow:P How do you think they react when they wake up in eachothers arms? Is this the moment they will finally get together? Keep the reviews and idea's coming. Love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this isn't how I originally imagined it but a few people suggested this to happen and I really liked the idea and decided to go with it. Hope you like it and I haven't screwed your awesome idea up:')**

Maura was the first one up. Her eye's blinked a few times and she was still groggy. Her head was pounding..._must have been a good night then_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes to see the beautiful, dark haired woman still asleep on her. A smile stretched from cheek to cheek, she couldn't remember much from last night but Jane being asleep on her, the way lovers would fall asleep on one another was a good sign. Maura gently rolled out from under a sleeping Jane trying not to wake her, taking in her scent as she did..._lavender and tequila_. As Maura stood up and Jane's body fell the few inches to the couch cushions she mumbled something about how she didn't want to go to school today and how she wanted pancakes for breakfast. Jane's sleepy comment made Maura smile. Not wanting to wake her up Maura tiptoed around the house looking for a pen and paper to leave Jane a note. _She's not the most organised person_ Maura thought, looking through Jane's messy, unorganised draws, her eye's not seeing all the photo's of Jane and Dean - the ones of them on holiday, at christmas, at a party, totally oblivious to the fact that by the pictures, the mans shoes and coat by the door and the certificates for 'Gabriel Dean' hanging on the wall that Jane was in a relationship with a man. Still rummaging in a draw Maura stumbled across a file with BPD in big block captals printed accross the front cover..._Boston Police Department, what the hell?..._ She wasn't the sneaky, invasive type but there was somethin about this file, it drew it to her. The more she tried to resist the urge to read it the more it sucked her in. Before she knew it she was reading the file.

"Maura Doyle. 32. Daughter of Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle. Went into the family buisness when she was 25 - much to her fathers dismay, after her mother was murdered. Dated Cassie Robbins, supermodel, for 11 years, they broke up because Maura didn't want to get married and have kids. Now lives alone with her tortoise, Bass. Went to medical school but dropped out after her mothers death. Likes romantic comedies, her guilty pleasure is Grey's Anatomy. Does yoga and is often at fashion shows..." Maura read her file aloud to herself. _What the hell, even I didnt know half this stuff about myself..._ Maura's heart felt heavy in her chest, so heavy she could hear it beating in her ears. _Why does Jane have a police file about me?..._ She felt sick, betrayed. She looked back at a still sleeping Jane and her heart felt even heavier at the sight of her. She put the file back in the draw, after taking photo's of the pages with her phone, grabbed her coat and shoes and ran out of Jane's house. Walking down the road, the sound of her heels clicking on the pavement, being alone with her thoughts, trying to hold her tears back Maura almost broke down. She felt betrayed, violated. _Why does Jane have a police file on me?...Is she a cop?...Is that why she's interested in me?..._ those kind of thoughts were racing around her mind. The walk from Jane's house to her own was nearly an hour, it was a good job she remembered she had parked her car around the corner - she didn't want her father or any of his men to know where she was that night. Maura got in her car and before she could turn her key in the ignition thr ringing of her phone startled her from her train of thought.

'Cassie'

Her phone continued to vibrate and flash. ..._decline..._ Maura turned her phone off and put it into the glove compartment in the passanger side, she didn't need the extra stress of Cassie's problems on top of her own, taking a deep breath in she wiped her eye's free from tears and drove off. She was usually a very cautious driver but her foot had the excelleration peddal plastered to the floor, she only drove like this when she was depressed - after her mother died and around the anniversary's of her death and when she broke up with Cassie. There was something about speeding, revving up at red lights, the way the car felt when she was speeding that comforted her. The way she lost control whilst driving it, the way it would tip when she skidded around corners, the noise when she sped past other vehicles. Seeing the arm reach 100mph on the speed-o-meter. She knew it was dangerous and that in just a millisecond it could all be over but that was part of the thrill. When she was speeding it was just her in the world. The more she thought about finding the file the harder her foot pressed down on the pedal. It was a good thing that it wa 6:30am and Maura was the only person on the roads. After a while, once more and more cars wer appearing on the dark Boston streets Maura slowed down. It was nearly 8am and she had just been driving around for an hour and a half. She had no idea where she was but assumed it was a nice neighbourhood due to the white picket fences, flowers and the amount of children that were making their way to school. She pulled over and punched in her home address into the SatNav and followed the directions home. Maura pulled up into the parking spot outside her apartment and took a minute to collect herself. She grabbed her phone from the glove compartment and headed upstairs. She kicked her front door shut and kicked her heels off, she wasn't even in the mood to put them back into their box in her closet, she just left them on the floor and threw her coat onto the table before heading into the bathroom. She changed into one of her tracksuits, threw her hair back, put her trainers on and got her iPod..._10 miles, at least..._Maura put the white headphones into her ears, selected her running tracks playlist and turned the music up fill blast..._okay, maybe not that loud..._Maura flinched, remembering she was hungover.

(-)

A strong thud awoke Jane from her deep sleep. She sat up to find a pillow on her stomach, the one Dean had just threw at her to wake her up..._why the hell am I on the floor?..._

"Dean?" Jane asked, still half asleep, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" Dean laughed

"Why am I on the floor?" Jane asked, confused about how she was on the floor

"You were there when I got home, I didn't want to wake you so I went to the gym, you were still on the floor when I got home so after my shower I decided it was time for you to wake up, you'd been on the floor for at least 3 hours"

"Thanks" Jane replied sarcastically

"Here" Dean smiled handing Jane a bottle of water and two pills of asprin "By the looks of it, this is the least you need" Dean looked at the empty tequila bottle on the floor.

"Dammit, I'm supposed to go to the precinct today, to fill them in. I was hungover last time I was there and now again. They're going to think i'm an alcoholic" Jane huffed

She could smell tequila in the air, the smell was making her bork. She placed her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, pushing Dean out of her way. She only just reached the toilet. Dean followed her in and knelt down beside her, holding back her curly brow hair in one hand and rubbing her back with the other. After about 5 minutes of throwing up Jane rested her head on the toilet seat.

"No, no. C'mere" Dean whispered, pulling Jane's head to his lap where she fell asleep

Dean sat on the cold hard bathroom floor for nearly 2 and a half hours while a very hungover Jane slept. It was nearly 2pm when Jane finally woke up. She was still hungover but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier on in the day. Jane worked up enough energy to get into the shower. She was more energised after her steaming hot to then 'freezing cold within a second' shower ritual and put on her normal black pantsuit with a blue blouse, grabbed her badge and gun from her bedroom and headed to her car. She got the aviators from her dash and put them on, it was the middle of December but she looked rough. On her drive to the precinct she planned what she was going to say but she couldn't remember a thing from last night. No matter how hard she tried..._dammit Rizzoli, you're trained to remember things like this!..._ the las thing she could remember was doing shots of tequila with Maura..._Maura..._she bit her bottom lip at the thought of Maura. Her heart rate went through the roof, her palms were getting all hot and sweaty, her center was starting to heat up, to burn at the thought of the beautiful brown eyed woman..._a hot flush? seriously? i'm 34!...maybe it's the hangover..._ Jane rolled down her window, not connecting the dots. Not realising that she had feelings for Maura, blaming it on being hungover. The more she thought about Maura the more her center burnt, aching for her. Her grip on the steering wheel became looser as her hads became more hot and sweaty..._fucking tequila. I've never had a hangover like this before!... _

**So Maura found Jane's file on her, do you think she will confront her or will she just forget about it? Jane is having all these sexual feelings for Maura but is totally oblivious to them, will she connect the dots about her feelings? Sorry about long wait for update, school-.- Hope you enjoyed it! Any more awesome ideas? Keep the reviews, idea's and the constructive critisism coming - don't be too mean though. I'll try and update tonight although i'm not making any promises. Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three days since Maura found the file, she had been doing everything in her power to avoid Jane. She couldn't very well fire Jane for no good reason - Jane would know something was wrong. Maura sat behind her desk in her office, chin deep in paperwork when she was startled by a knocking..._I know that quirky knocking..._

Before Maura had the chance to speak, a 15 year old with long black hair and icy blue eyes walked into Maura's office.

"Kenzie? What are you doing here?" Maura asked, happy to see the girl she was once close too

"I came to see you" The girl replied coldly

"Why, what's wrong?" Maura asked

"I just wanted to see you. I know you broke up with Cassie but you two practically raised me. You could at least phone me"

"It's not that simple" Maura sighed

"What, not one call in nearly a year. You broke up with Cassie, not me" The hurt in Kenzie's voice made Maura's heart beat heavy in her chest

"Look Kenz-"

"-Don't Maura, I don't want to hear your whole 'It would be weird' excuse. That's not the only reason i'm here" Kenzie pulled a box with white wrapping paper and green swirls on. "Here" she handed the box to Maura. "I know it's only like December 10th but, Merry Christmas"

Maura opened the present that Kenzie had given her, inside it was a picture of the two of them. Maura's eye's filled with tears.

"Look Maur, I know you hate Cassie. She told me what happened the other night and i'm not surprised if you hate her but you were my bestfriend. I saw you everyday for like 11 years, you brought me up, you and Cassie. I love you like a sister, I always will. All I came here to say is a text or a phone call once a week would be nice" Kenzie's eye's filled with tears, she looked the image of Cassie when she cried

"I'm sorry" Maura replied

"Don't be sorry just do something about it" Kenzie smiled as Maura wrapped her arm around her

"Every week" Maura smiled holding out her pinky for Kenzie to lock her pinky to "So, are you staying with Cassie?"

"Yeah"

"Sit there" Maura pointed at the couch in her office before getting her mobile out to phone Cassie.

It was awkward when Cassie turned up to collect her younger sister. Maura and her didn't even make eye contact. Once they had left Maura put the picture Kenzie had given her on her desk, next to the one of her mother and father. Maura sat back in her chair, her hands on her forehead and let out a sigh.

"My life is such a fucking mess"

Maura carried on with her paperwork. After about an hour she heard another knock on the door.

"Come in"

Cassie walked into Maura's office.

"Oh, what do you want Cas?" Maura asked, frustrated to see her

"To apologize. Look, Maur, what I said the other night - it wasn't me. I was jealous and wanted to hurt you"

"Well you did a mighty fine job Cassie. Blaming me for my mothers death, then for our breakup" Maura snapped

"Look Maur, i'm not using this as an excuse but I was jealous-"

"-jealous of what?"

"Of you. You were so happy. You have Jane and for me, Sarah was a re-bound and we broke up and I just got so angry and jealous of how happy you were with Jane"

"I was never with Jane, Cas. I'm friends with her...was friends with her"

"Really?" Cassie asked, a look of excitment in her eyes.

"Yeah but what you said to me...I will never forgive you" In this moment, all Maura wanted to do was climb into Cassie's arms, her safe arms. The one's she had known for 11 years. The ones she had loved for 11 years. She wanted to cry on Cassie, tell her how Jane broke her heart.

"I know, I don't expect you to but all I want s for us to at least be friends. I can't throw the past decade away. You mean too much to me to just do that"

She would never forgive Cassie for what she had said to her that night but she was right, she couldn't just throw the past 11 years of her life away.

"Friends" Maura smiled, holding out her arms to hug Cassie

Cassie wrapped her arms around Maura and held on tightly. Maura closed her eyes and breathed in. This felt comfortable, being in Cassie's ams. Cassie placed a light kiss on Maura's cheek. There was a moment of awkwardnedd before Maura planted one back on Cassie's lips. Their hands getting lost in eachothers beautiful long locks. Cassie pushed Maura up against the filing cabinet, Maura biting Cassie's bottom lip. They might not have always been the best coulple but ther sex - that was off the charts hot! Cassie's hands were unzipping Maura's dress, Maura's were doing the same. Maura's office door flew open and Jane walked in and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Maura and Cassie.

"I'll...erm...bye" Jane slammed the door behind her.

Jane was now all Maura could think about. This turned her on even more. Her center burnt even more. She pulled Cassie in closer to her. For some reason, having sex with Cassie felt like revenge of some sort.

Jane slid down the door. She felt physicaly sick. Her blood was boiling. Her heart was acheing. She could hear Maura's orgasmic moans and laughter through the door. Her fist clenched tighter than it had ever clenched before..._Why am I acting like i've just caught Dean in bed with someone...the way I did when I caught him in bed with that skank 5 years ago?...I thought these feelings were just silly little being caught up in the moment feelings..._Jane stood up and punched the wall, her knuckles began to ache and swell - she couldn't feel the pain. The only pain she felt was the pain in her heart. She looked down at her fist, she had clearly broken her hand, her little finger was all mangled. She couldn't get the image of Maura and Cassie out of her head. Her eye's were burning. No matter how many times she rubbed her eyes the image remained there, burning a hole in her brain..._Why would she do something like this? I thought we were finally getting somewhere..._ Jane stormed out of the nightclub pushing everyone who was in her was and trying to stop her. The cold crisp December air hit her bare flesh. Jane ripped the red Santa hat off her head and threw it to the ground in anger. The cold air was starting to feel like a thousand needles penetrating her skin, it started to burn her lungs but that pain didn't even begin to compare to the pain in her chest. It felt like someone had ripped her heart ot her chest and stamped all over it. Jane leaned against the wall of the nightclub and slid down it until she felt he cold wet snow around her. Her lips were staring to turn blue and shehad lost feeling in her finger tips and her toes when she finally came to her senses and got out of the cold. Her barely there uniform was soaked through to the skin and she was shivering, still, the hyperthermia she had near enough contracted still didn't hurt as much as the pain in her chest did. She turned the heater in her car on full, her skin felt like it was being peeled off and dipped in acid, and yet, nothing compared to the pain corsing through her heart. She wasn't even this angry or upset when she caught Dean cheating with the skank from his office.

**Hope you liked it. So, are Maura and Cassie going to get back together? Is Jane finally aware of her feelings for Maura? Will the truth finally come out? Anyway, lemme know what you think, your ideas are amazing! Keep 'em coming! Keep the kind review's and constructive critism coming too, they help me to write better (hopefully) Much love to all you guys reading my story! Adios xo**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been 2 weeks since Jane walked in on Maura and Cassie. They had been avoiding eachother all week but when their paths did cross it was awkward between them, frosty. Both angry at one another, betrayed but neither of them knew why the other one felt that way. There eyes would meet from across the room, linger for too long. Jane was now aware of her feelings but she buried them, deeper than she had every buried anything before. She needed time to figure things out but the one person who could help her with that hated her. By now they had both remembered what happened that night, the night they got drunk and made out. Ever since they had remembered what had happened that night and Jane had become aware of her feelings toward Maura, they were all they could think about. When Jane and Dean were having sex all she could picture was Maura - whether she wanted to or not, all Maura could think of was Jane when she was with Cassie.

_...11pm..._Jane checked the time. She had finished her shift. The club was more a less dead, the way it should be on Christmas Eve. Jane and the rest of the barstaff started to collect the empty glasses and bottles around the room, tidying up.

"Leave it" Maura walked in "It's Christmas Eve, go home to your families" she smiled

Their eyes caught eachother, lingering too long. Maura's heart ached and the pit of Jane's stomach ached.

"Seriously you guys, go" Maura smiled, dismissing her staff. "Jane" Maura said below her breath, grabbing Jane's wrist as she walked past her

Maura's touch burnt Jane's skin. Her heart began to race. Jane pulled her arm from Maura's grip, not meeting her gaze.

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say" Jane snapped

"I don't know why _you're _angry with _me_!" Maura snapped back

"Are you really that oblivious? I thought there was at least _something _between us, but I was obviously wrong"

"Well I thought that too, Jane"

"Well what happened then Maura?"

"I found it!" Maura blurted it out

"Found what?"

"The file...that police file"

"So what, you find a file and go and jump into bed with your ex?" Jane replied

"Well what would you do if you were me? If I had some police file on you? I trusted you Jane, I trusted you, I fell for you and for what? It was all a lie. You're the one who pursued me. I knew it was too good to be true-"

"-Are you even goingto give me a chance to explain?"

"Why should I? Jane, I couldn't trust anyone and then you came along and made me trust again and then just shattered it. Why should I believe anyting you say?"

"Because"

"Because nothing, Jane...If that is even your real name"

"Maura-"

"-I don't want to hear it Jane. Don't bother coming back" Maura snapped, tears in her eyes before walking away

"Maura" Jane shouted after her, Maura didn't turn around.

_Shit. You've blown it. Well and truly fucked everything up. Well done Rizzoli. _Jane walked off out into the carpark where Dean was waiting for her.

"What's up?" He asked as Jane got in the car

"Nothing...I've fucked everything up, big time" Jane sighed as she pinched the top of her nose and closed her eyes

Dean didn't say anything. He just squeezed Jane's knee trying to comfort her. Jane held Deans hand, her thumb stroking his knuckles. The rest of the car journey was silent. When they got home Jane slept in the spare room.

(-)

_11:36pm..._Maura put her phone back into her pocket as she sat on the cold, frozen ground, leaning back onto the freezing headstone.

"Hey mom, I need your advice. So, remember when I told you about Jane? How I thought you sent her to me? Well, i'm guessing that theory was wrong. I fell for her, I fell hard and now look at me. Why do I always fall for the wrong people? All I want is someone to love me the way Daddy loves you. I don't know wat I should do, my head is saying 'stay away' but the heart wants what it wants. I don't trust her, I don't know if she's a cop, or a fed or who she says she is, I guess i'm scared to find out. I fell for this version of her, even if she's hurt me and this version isn't real...I don't know what to do, I'm so confused. I need you more than anything right now mom." Maura broke down

**Okay, I know this chapter is short and not very good but I hope you guys liked it anyway! So Jane is now aware of her feelings toward Maura, how will she work through them? Maura loves Jane but doesn't trust her, do you think the truth will come out? Like always please review, leave ideas - I try my best to use them in the chapter! Thanks for all the amazing support with my previous chapters, you guys have no idea how much it means to me. When I read your awesome reviews it makes my day and makes me want to write the most awesome chapter possible for you guys(although, that doesn't always happen) Anyway, i'm rambling. Review. I'll update as soon as I can! Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

_...December 25th, time to put on a brave face..._Maura managed to pull herself of bed. She knew her father would be here soon. She went and put the turkey in the oven and headed for the shower, the one place she could cry and not be disturbed by the men who sat outside her door morning, noon and night. Maura put her hand in the shower to check the heat, it was scoulding hot but she couldn't feel it, like with Jane, no pain could compare to the pain in her chest. She didn't even realise how hot it was until she pulled her hand out and it was as red as an English postbox. She changed the heat of her shower and got in. The water pounded on her back and she couldn't hold it an any longer, she had tried to be strong but se couldn't. Everything was building up: she missed her mother, she fell for Jane and had her heart broken, she feltlike she was cheating on Jane whenever she was with Cassie, the whole situation her father wouldn't tell her about. Maura sat in the corner of her shower, brought her legs in tightly to her chest and her head rested on her knee's. After about 10 minutes of crying Maura stood up..._got to be strong, Maura. Even if its just for today..._ After her shower she wrapped a towel around her wet naked body and one around her head and went to get ready. She looked over and over at all the clothes in her walk in wardrobe..._no, wore that the first time I met Jane...wore that the first time she made me smile...wore that the first time I felt something for her...pull yourself together Maura, they're just clothes, beautiful, designer dresses that are made to be worn..._She re-assured herself as she picked up a blue satin blouse with white birds, her black leather jeans and headed towards her makeup table - placing her clothes on her bed. She tok the towel off her head, blowdryed and curled her long beautiful locks applied some makeup and then got changed into the clothes she had picked out. She checked her phone and she had several 'Happy Christmas' messages off her collegues and one off Cassie:

'_Happy Xmas babe, I wish I was with you today but you and Paddy can come over today that way we can spend Xmas together, the way it should be spent and I know Kenz and Grandma would love it too. Anyway, it's up to you, I have your present here, it's not much but it comes from the heart. Miss you, Cas xoxo'_

But no messages from the one person who she actually wanted one off..._Not suprising since you said you more a less told her you never wanted to see her again..._A stumbling around in the other room pulled Maura fromher thought, she took the gun from under her pillow and opened her door, clearing the room to just find her father and pots and pans everywhere. She lowered her weapon and placed it on the side.

"Geez Daddy, I nearly shot you" Maura smiled

"Sorry honey, at least you know how to protect youself" Paddy smiled, kissing his daughers cheek

"You taught me when I was 12, had weekly target practice. Just what a 12 year old girl wants" Maura laughed

"Better to be safe than sorry" Paddy smiled "So how are you holdin up?"

"I'm fine"..._lie..._

Patrick saw right through Maura's lie. He knew full well she wasn't 'fine'.

"Maura, I know when you're lying. I also know that things between you and Jane are, well over, and that you're back with Cassie...Is that a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be Daddy? I love her, she loves me-"

"-I know you love her, but not the way you used to. You haven't loved her like that since you met Jane" Paddy put his hand on Maura's

"Did I like Jane? Yes, but I love Cassie"..._another lie..._

"Well, if thats what makes you happy, I don't think Cassie does and even though I did't really trust Jane, I know she made you happy but who am I to tell you what to do, you're 32" Patrick replied,not wanting to get into a screaming match with his daughter

Maura smied and wrapped her arms around her father, his arms wrapping back around her.

(-)

Jane had barely said a word, she had threw on a few smiles when giving and recieving presents. She sat on the couch, Frankie next to her, their parents argueing in the background, Dean and Tommy on the chairs next to the sofa.

"Jane, want to shoot some hoops?" Frankie asked, more a statement than a question

Jane got off the couch and followed her younger brother outside.

"Jane, what's wrong" Frankie asked

"Nothing Frankie. I thought you wanted to play" Jane replied coldly

"I do, but I also want to know what's wrong with my sister"

"Well, there's nothing wrong so just play ball" Jane snapped

Jane and Frankie had always been close, they were besfriends. They told eachother everything, always had since they could remember. It hurt Frankie that Jane wasn't telling him what was wrong.

"For every hoop I make, you tell me something what's wrong with you?" Frankie asked

"Fine" Jane answered, she was pretty certain he wouldn't score..._shit, he just did..._

Frankie shot Jane a look.

"I screwed my job up"

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked

"I mean I screwed everthing up, the Doyle case. Maura hates me and wants nothing to do with me"

"Why, what did you do?"

"She found her case file"

"And you couldn't think of a good lie?"

"She didn't give me a chance too"

"That's not all it is, is it?" Frankie pressed

"No" Jane replied under her breath

"Well, what is it?" Frankie asked

"It's not something I can jus say. I need to work through it on my own first-"

"-YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Frankie burst out

"No"..._at least I don't think I am..._

"Well then what?"

"Look Frankie, this is personal. I need to figure it out for myself. I don't understand it myself"

"If you're not pregnant then what?" Frankie persisted, he wasn't going to give up

"No Frankie!" Jane snapped

"If you don't tell me I can't help you"

"That's just it, Frankie, you can't help me with this. Nobody can"..._except Maura..._

_"_Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Frankie but you have to trust me...I have feelings for someone else" Jane told him, she wasn't going to say who

"That's it?"

"That's it? Frankie, i'm engaged-"

"-I know"

"Look, it's not just that Frankie. It's who I have feeling for" Jane let slip

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. I've already said to much" Jane walked off into their parents house.

She took her seat on the sofa next to her mother and checked her phone. It had 1 new message:

'_Meet me at the docks at 12am sharp. Come alone. P'_

It was off an unknown number but Jane knew full well who the message was off. She slipped her phone back into her Jeans pocket and crossed her arms across her chest. She could feel Frankie glaring at her..._I am going to tell him, once I know myself, although now there isn't really anything to tell him, Maura hates me so nothing's going to happen there..._

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Will Jane turn up at the docks? What will Patrick say to her if she does? You guys know what to do, review, leave ideas. Thanks for all the love:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jane pulled up at the enterance to the docks, she flashed her lights and the gates opened. Like he had told her to she came alone but she was armed, although she had no intention of arresting him, not yet anyway.

"Get out of the car" a man banged on the window

Jane did as she was told. The man grabbed the top of her arm. His grip was so tight that it was going to leave a bruise. The man dragged Jane into one of the abandoned warehouses.

"In there" he gunted, throwing Jane toward an office

Jane entered the office.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli" a familiar voice spoke

"Doyle?" Jane asked

"Normally, this is where i'd rough you up a bit"

"Is that a threat?" Jane went into dectectve mode

"But I don't hurt women, children or people who don't deserve it. I want to know everything, I mean, I already know but I want to hear you say it" Paddy said

"Say what?" Jane snapped

"You know what, I know, I have done since Maura told me someone called Jane just happened to stumble across her office and then when I saw you, I was certain. I know your game, you're trying to bring me down, but messing with Maura, that's a new one. What's she done to deserve it? Guess you cops gotta play dirty now"

"If you knew who I was why didn't you tell Maura, or do something about it?"

"Because, she was happy and I wanted to see exactally where you were going to go with it. But things ended between you because she found a file?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you're going to tell her that you got it to try and find more out about her, that you friend in the BPD got it for you, that you just wanted to know more about her. That you regret it-"

"-Why would I do that?"

"Becuase, I know you like her, in more ways than one. You can protect her"

"From what?"

"From the Donagal Family. They killed hope and now they want to kill Maura"

"Why?"

"Because she's my daughter, that's why detective. Now, you will protect her while I finish them off and if you protect her I will hand myself to you"

"I can't hurt her, not again"

"Sometimes you have to hurt the people you love to protect them, Jane. I know you love Maura, she loves you but you will do no more than protect her. You will not toy with her anymore, you will protect her and her feelings. You owe her at least that"

"And if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will, she believed you lie the first time so she will again this time, she's a smart girl, just not when it comes to love - just like her mother"

"In case you've forgotten i'm a homocide detective, not a fed!"

"I know you're a detective, Jane but you're already doing the job of a fed, you're doing it better than most feds would. You're more than a homocide detective, we both know that, you will protect her you know how and i'm sure you know just how dangerous and ruthless the Donagal family are. The will stop at nothing. I lost Hope, I will not loose Maura too. You will keep this to yourself, Maura must NOT know about it and if you tell you fed boyfriend or anyone back at the precinct-"

"-Look, I won't. I will protect Maura with my life, her feelings too, not that they need protecting, she's back with Cassie now"

"We both know that's bullshit. As soon as you walk back into her life she'll drop Cassie. She loves you, she can't help it but she does. You will go to her tomorrow, that's when you will start. 24/7, whether she likes it or not"

Patrick handed Jane cheap mobile phone.

"You get in too deep, you phone me on this. And there's no point in trying to trace me from it, it's untraceable. "

Jane slipped the phone into her pocket.

"like I said Rizzoli, protect her and I will walk into that poilce station with a white flag" Patrick said as Jane was leaving the room.

Jane got in her car and drove off. She meant what she said, she would guard Maura's life with her own. She pulled up in an empty parking space opposite Maura's apartment. Her bedroom light was still on. Jane turned the engine off so the car fell silent and blended into the Boston night. Her gun on the dash, she watched Maura's apartment all night. After about 20 minutes Maura's bedroom light turned off. All Jane wanted to do was climb into bed with her, to be in her arms..._no Rizzoli, you're here to protect her, nothing more..._Jane looked down at the clock on her phone. 3:46am. The light's blinded her. Her eye's were starting to feel heaving in her head..._no, fight the urge to sleep. You have plentyof time to sleep when you're dead or at least when you know she's safe..._Jane gave her face a slap to try and wake herself up. Jane found herself alone with her thoughts, she began planning what she was going to say to Maura..._My friend got me the file so I could learn more about you?...Wouldn't that seem like I still want to have a relationship wih her?..._She deided on that lie, she couldn't think of a better one. Her mind began to wonder again, why she was still with Dean..._7 years, I love him, I love him and Maura. We're engaged, I can't very well throw all that away for something that isn't going to happen..._She did still love Dean, not like she loved Maura but she was still in love with him and it made no sense to just throw him away for something that would no longer happen..._Dammit Rizzoli, head in the game..._Jane looked at the time on her phone again. 5.53am. It was nearly daylight and Jane decided to head home, nothing would happen to her during the day. She would be gone for a few hours and there were plenty of armed men guarding her..._she's safe for now..._

**Hope you guys liked it:) Paddy knew about Jane from the beginning, shock? Will Jane be able to bury her feelings to protect Maura? Will Maura accept Jane bak into her life? Review. Much love!**


	16. Chapter 16

_...Game time, Rizzoli... _Jane had been sitting outside Maura's apartment for the past three hours trying to pluck up the courage to look into Maura's beautiful brown eyes and once again lie to her..._only this time it's to save her..._Jane tried to re-assure herself. Then, the woman on Jane's mind stepped through the glass doors of the building, smiling at the doorman as she passed him..._Oh God, she had to be on her way to the gym didn't she.._.Jane bit her bottom lip..._I am deffinaley into women, well, maybe not women, just the one stunningly gorgeous woman that is right in front of me..._Maura's pink sports bra, excentuating her glorious chest and showing off her abs and her skin-tight black lycra leggins, clinging to every curve in her well toned legs, showing off just how amazing her ass was..._Dammit Rizzoli, you're like a dog in heat. Roll up your tongue and do your job!..._

"M-maura!" Jane shouted, slaming the car door shut behind her

"What do you want Jane?" Maura replied, throwing her gym bag in the back seat of her car

"I need to talk to you"

"Yeah, well i'm busy"

"Please, it's important" Jane pleaded

"Fine, you have five minutes" Maura replied, leaning on the side of her car, pulling on a fleecy jumper over her gym gear

"Look, i'm sorry okay, sorry about everything. I should have beehonest with you from the start"

"You don't say"

"Look. Your Dad hired me"..._technically not a lie...__**"**_To protect you"..._again, not a lie..._"He knew you were getting sick and tired of having to be followed around 24/7 by men who can't find their own asshole" Jane tilted her head toward the two men, 10 or so feet away from them "He wants you to be safe and I screwed it up the first time. I wasn't suposed to fall for you, I was supposed to protect you...I still am. And the file you found is what he gave me on you, so I could learn all their is to know about you so I could do m job properly-"

"-Yeah well I can take care of myself!" Maura snapped, opening the car door

"Not from these people" Jane slammed the car door shut "I know I shouldn't have lied to you but I wasn't there to be your friend, I was there to protect you and along the lines I started to fall for you, taking my head out of the game but now, whether you like it or not I am your new personal bodyguard and any feeling that I have for you, no matter how strong I will just have to forget about. Your safety is all that matters"..._Good lie if I do say so myself..._

..._Oh God, i'd do anyting to have her back in my life, even if she is my new personal bodyguard..._Maura's scrunched her face, she didn't need protecting nor did she want a 24/7 bodyguard, especially one as hot and sexy as Jane - the woman she was head over heels in love with, but she knew that if her father had hired her, there was no way she could get out of it, plus having Jane around might be nice. The pain of gulit hit her even harder as it corsed through her veins.

"Look, i'm sorry too" Maura looked away from Janes deep dark brown eyes

"For what?" Jane asked

"Sleeping with Cassie-"

"-Look, we both did stupid things in the past, but bringing that up is going to stir up emotions...feelings in both of us. We need to put them behind us, forget they ever existed. My main priority is your safety-"

"-You can't just forget about if you lov-"

"-Don't say it. I know you can't forget but you just have to try. Now, it looks like you were on your way to the gym" Jane quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dredge up their feelings for eachother

"Oh yeah I was...I suppose you are too now" Maura smiled, the thought of Jane all sweaty in gym gear just made her center throb and burn

"I guess I am" Jane laughed, feeling the same things Maura did

Things were still a little awkward between them so Jane deided to follow Maura in her own car to the gym. These sexual feelings were new for Jane, she still hadn't worked out what she was; gay, straight, bi, but seeing Maura al exposed in her gym gear certainly helped to guide her down the right track. While she was having all these deep sexual feelings for Maura, as well as being in love with her, she still found herself attracted to men. Never being a fan of labels, except the one she was proud of - Detective, she decided she wouldn't worry about something as stupid as that. She was what she was, and besides, Maura was a job, nothing more, a very hot job, a job she loved with all her heart but thats all she would ever be._..Once she finds out that I lied to her, AGAIN, and that I put her father behind bars she will hate me, theres no point on fantasizing about your future with her, however perfect it seems..._

Like they thought it would be, working out together, getting all hot and sweat together aroused the both of them, making them work harder due to their sexual fustration, in turn, making the other more aroused leading to more sexual fustration. The way Jane was with the punch bag made Maura's center throb, harder than it had ever throbbed before, the way Maura streched, the way her ass looked made Jane throb too, more than she had with any man.

..._Shower time next. Wet, soapy, naked Jane. Dear lord, if this is a test, I fear I may fail... _Maura bit her lip, throwing her towel around her neck cutting her workout short. She couldn't take seeing Jane on the punchbag anymore, she felt like she was going to explode, one giant messy orgasm, and headed for the shower - half hoping Jane would join her and they could have hot shower sex and the other half of her hoping she would finsh on the punchbag so she wouldn't come in the shower and tease her with her wet, soapy, sexy nakedness.

"I'm hitting the showers" Maura smiled before taking a drink from her bottle

..._She even makes drinking water sexy..._Jane continued to punch the punchbag, even harder now she was imagining a naked Maura in the shower and how she wanted to join her so badly..._I thought I hated shower sex..._

"Mind if I finish here?" Jane asked

"Sure, have a good work out" Maura winked

_Thank God. _

**So, Jane is back in Maura's life..YAY! Jane is finally aware of both her feelings for Maura and the fact that she likes women, even if it is just one woman. Will they be able to resist eachother? Hope you guys enjoyed it:) You know the dril:D**


	17. Chapter 17

After their session in the gym earlier in the morning, both Jane and Maura were wound up tight, although they tried not to let it show.

"So, do you want your job back?" Maura smiled

"Huh?" Jane asked

"As a barmaid, I mean, keep things they way they have been. Keep the same routine?"

"Yeah, exactally" Jane smiled

"Back to your old uniform tonight, it's not Christmas anymore"

Jane's face lit up, she hated the Christmas uniform, the normal one was bad enough but that sexy Mrs Claus one held bad memories. Memories of that night she walked in on Maura and Cassie. An image that still burned her eyes, aaniage that probably always would.

"I knew you would be happy to hear that" Maura laughed "Although, I will miss the sexy Mrs Claus suit. You looked hot in that" Maura winked

"You know it" Jane winked back

..._It's just harmless flirting, to make the days go smoother. Nothing more, you have to keep your head in the game, Rizzoli. Take your eyes off the ball for one minute and God only knows what could happen..._

Their eyes locked, Maura's light brown hooked with Jane's dark brown eyes. Both knowing nothing could ever happen between them, Jane knowing nothing ever would after Paddy had gone to jail but that didn't mean they couldn't look, or fantasize. The vibrating of Jane's phone broke their gaze. Jane took her mobile out of her back pocket and read her message:

'Hey honey, I've gotta go away for a few days again but it could end up being a few weeks. I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry, miss you already. I love you, Dean xoxo'

Jane just deleted the message and slipped the phone back into her pocket. He had never gone away this much for work, not ever. Even though she was away a lot with work lately it still hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked concerned, seeing how Jane had gone from happy to sad in a split second

"I will be" Jane smiled, realising she would get to spend the rest of the night with Maura and soon Dean was at the back of her mind

"Good" Maura smiled "You should smile more often, you look even more beautiful when you do"

"Well then, keep making me smile" Jane laughed

"Oh I will" Maura laughed

(-)

As Jane ws stood behind the bar, eching and making the drinks for the people in the V.I.P area Maura had a visitor in her office. Jessica Donagal.

"So what, did big old Dermot Donagal send you?" Maura asked cooly

"Look Maura, I shouldn't be here-"

"-Well then, go!" Maura pointed toward her door

"Here me out Maura" Jessica pleaded

"Why should I?"

"Because, my father is gunning for your father-"

"-That's hardly a reason. They've been enemies for years"

"Look Maura, My Dad will stop at nothing. You know that, you know that first hand. He has been gunning for you and Paddy ever since your Mother left him. He's been after you for 32 years and now, it's getting serious. I know you have no reason to but you have to trust me"

..._makes sense, everything Daddy was talking about. All the extra men...Jane...but why should I belive anything Jessica Donagal, the blonde haired, blue eyed daughter of Dermot Donagal who charms people with her dimples and blue eyes..._

"I have plenty of people who want me dead, your father is no diferent to the rest of them" Maura replied, she knew it wasn't true but she wasnt going to let the Donagals know she was afraid

"You and I both know that's bull shit, Maura!"

The images of her mother, bleeing out in her arms, the way her cold grip loosened and her eye's glazed over as the life drained out of them. Her mother's last words ringing around in her head: 'Always follow your heart'.

"Thanks for the warning but I think it's best you go now" Maura held her office door open and Jessica exited giving her a pleading look as she walked past her

Maura closed the door and sat back behind her desk and pulled the vodka and shot glass out of the bottom drawer. Pouring herself a shot she threw it back, her face scrunching as the liquid burnt her throat and then pouring herself another shot. With each shot, the image and the words faded.

"Hey" Jane burst into Maura's office "What's wrong?" Jane shut the door behind her

"Nothing, just something I want to forget" Maura smiled as she put the vodka back in her desk drawer "So I know why you're here, I mean as my new bodyguard"

"You do? Is that why Jessica Donagal was here?"

"Yeah, she came to warn me. Look, Jane, I hope you know what you've got yourself into. Dermot isn't a nice man. He will stop at nothing to draw blood. Men, women, children. He's dangerous, Jane"

"Maura, I will protect you with my life. Nothing will happen to you. Trust me, I know what i'm doing. He doesn't scare me, I've delt with much scarier fuckers than him"

With her last comment, Jane's mind wandered to that night. The night Hoyt pinned her down, scalpels piercing her hands and one to her throat. The hands clenched in pain. Maura looked down at Jane's hands, she remembered about the time Jane had told her about how she was attacked, she couldn't remember who it was Jane had said attacked her though, she took Jan'es clenched fist in hers, Jane's hand un-clenching at Maura's touch, Maura's thumb gentl grazing the scars upon Jane's hand. Stroking the pain away, with every touch the pain got weaker and the images and her mothers voice faded - even more so than they had when she was downing the vodka shots just 5 minutes ago. They both felt weak in the knee's, like a bolt of lightning had hit them and they now had electricity surging through their veins. Whenever they touched they felt like one person, they felt right. Their eyes locking once again, Maura's thumbs grazing Jane's scars lovingly, letting her know that whatever scars she had, physically or mentally were now theirs.

**Bit of harmless flirting, good or bad? Has their traumatic experiences brought them closer together? Like what I did with Jessica Donagal, remind you of anyone;) Anyway guys, hope you liked it, you know the drill, review, leave ideas(I do try and use them) Much love, you guys who read this are AWESOME. PURE AWESOMENESS!**


	18. Chapter 18

Almost a week had passed since Jane had come back into Maura's life. Almost a week and still not one word from Dean and Cassie had gone abroad to shoot a magazine cover so in the rare few hours they were apart there was a lot of self service, Jane thinking of Maura, Maura thinking of Jane as there fingers worked the wet walls of their centers, both wishing it was the other giving them pleasure. The club was busy and booming, busier than it had ever been before everyone celebrating New Year. Jane looked up at the clock, 11:45pm, and decided that she wanted to be with someone she loved this New Year and before she knew it she was knocking on Maura's door.

"Come in" Maura shouted from behind the door

Jane entered Maura's office, biting her lip. She knew she shouldn't be doing it but the urge was too stong to resist. It was now or never, even if this was te only time it would happen, at least it would have happened. At least she would have got to have been with Maura. Jane clicked the lock, her eye's looking the beautiful dirty-blonde who had moved to the front of her desk. Maura knew full well what was going to happen, and like Jane she didn't care about the future, all that was on her mind was her and Jane. She felt safe with Jane, she forgot all about the threat on her life and moved closer to Jane. Her hips pressing into Jane's, pushing her against the door.

"Are you sure you want this?" Maura whispered

Her breath washing all over Jane's body making her hair stand on end, making her center throb.

"For so long" Jane replied, closing the distance between their lips.

Maura's hands ripping off Jane's corset, Jane's hands lost in her long locks, moving down to the zip on her tightly fitting dress. It was new to Jane, Kissing a woman, making love to a woman, she was still unsure. By now, Maura had ripped Jane's corset and shorts off and Jane had ripped Maura's dress off and both were standing in their bra and knickers. Jane had a strapless black bra and black knickers on whilst Maura had a lacy blue bra and lacy blue knicker on. Maura ran her fingers down the long, thin, ragged scar on Jane's torso, the way she stroked the scars on her hands. Everything was different with Maura, she never let Dean even look at her scars, let alone touch them but with Maura, it felt like whe she touched them they just dissapeard, they never happened, that they were the only two people in the world. Maura pushed Jane onto the couch. Maura's breast's rested on Janes, the weight of her on Jane made her moan out in pleasure, quickly Maura parted the distace between their lips, her tounge grazing the bottom of Jane's lip granting enterance. Jane's tounge exploring Maura's mouth, Maura's exploring hers. Maura bit Jane's bottom lip and moved to the pulse point on her neck, her body arching in pleasure as Maura sucked and nipped playfully before leaving a trail of kisses dorwn her chest and stomach before moving back to Jane's lips whilst grinding her center harder and harder against Jane's, she could feel the heat radiating from Jane through the two layers of material seperating them. Maura's hands played at the top of Jane's knicker lining, granting access like her tounge had done minutes before.

"I've never...done it with a woman before" Jane parted their passionate kissing, hoping it wouldn't ruin the mood, make Maura question

"I didn't think you had" Maura bit her bottom lip and looked down into Jane's deep dark brown eyes "I'll look after you, don't worry" she smiled before pulling Jane's panties off and throwing them over her shouler, Jane doing the same with Maura's lacy ones. Maura traced her hand down Jane's body, leaving a burning trail of pleasure behind it before it reached her hot, wet center and placed them inside Jane's core. Jane arched and moaned in pleasure, Maura's other hand working on Jane's breast, squeezing it over the bra before going inside, her fingers playing with Jane's bare flesh, sqezing and playing with her nipple adding more pleasure to Jane's increasing orgasm. Inserting another finger, Jane's juices covered Maura's fingers. The booming music from the nightclub covered Jane and Maura's orgasmic moans of pleasure. Maura took her lips from Jane's and moved to her pulse point once again, the nipping and sucking made Jane's wet walls clamp down on Maura's fingers. Picking up her pace and pressing her body even further into Jane's and biting her earlobe made Jane moan in pleasure. Jane wrapped her legs around Maura's waist, bringing her even closer. Maura smiled as she watched Jane's body arch as she moaned in pleasure, Jane's orgasm filled her room. Maura's fingers covered in Jane's juices, her pleasure. Maura closed her eye's and breathed in Jane's scent, her naural scent, her lavendar shampoo, her fresh orgasm. Maura lay next to Jane who was stil trying to catch her breath and recover, her fingers stroking Jane's scars.

"Oh...My...God" Jane panted inbetween breaths

Maura lay silent, still stroking Jane's scar, not expecting Jane to roll over and lay on top of her. Jane looked into Maura's light brown eyes and smiled. It felt right. Jane closed her eyes and kissed Maura.

"I've never done this before" Jane bit her lip, only this time in nervousness

"You don't have to" Maura smiled, she wanted it SO bad but she didn't want to push Jane. She knew she had never done it with a woman before

"I want to" Jane smiled

Maura kissing her gave her the extra confidence.

..._Just do what she did, that was AMAZING! And it's not like you've not done it before. You've been doig it like crazy all week and now you've got what you wanted..._ Jane tried to reassure herself, she knew how to get herself off but now she had to get Maura off. Her fingers waked down Maura's chest al the way to Maura's center, teasing Maura and buying her the extra bit of time to get more confidence. She slipped one finer in at first, stroking Maura's clit as she did making Maura's body arch as she moaned in pleasure. Jane quickly pulled her fingers out of Maura's wet center, her heat roasting Jane's fingers.

"What, was hat not good?" Jane asked

"No, that was amazing" Maura pulled Jane back down "Keep doing it" Maura continued to moan

Jane slid her fingers back into Maura's throbbing center, Maura's pleaure-filled moans gave Jane more confidence and she slipped more fingers in. Maura pulled her in closer, kissing her. Maura's finger's digging into the skin of Jane's back, leaving scratch marks as they moved down Jane's naked back, getting deeper as her orgasm dew in. Her walls tightened on Jane's fingers before she let out a huge orgasmic moan. The smell of fresh sex filled Maura's office, Maura lay in Jane's arms, both still naked, Maura grazing Jane's scars once again, their noses and foreheads touching, staring into eachother's eyes not wanting to move. The room was silent but they could hear the muffled, drunken slurs of people singing 'Auld Lang Syne'. It was well past 12am, January 1st. Jane's hand stroked Maura's cheek.

"I've wanted to be with you" Maura smiled

"Me too" Jane kissed Maura

"I know it must have been hard for you"

"What must have been hard?" Jane asked

"The whole being gay thing. I could tell you were new at the whole thing like you had only just realized and I want to be the one who helps you figure things out"

"You already have" Jane smiled

They both wanted to say it but knew they couldn't. Jane knew that maing love to Maura would cloud her judgement and it did but it did make it clear just how much she loved Maura. The already massive insinct to protect Maura - the woman she loved, was now even stronger. Even though she didn't let it show, to anyone, after Jessica's visit the other day Maura was begining to fear her life but being with Jane re-assured her that she would protect her, with her life.

**So, Maura and Jane entered the new year with a bang;-) Was Rizzles sex a good idea? Will Jane be able to keep her mind clear? Hope you liked it, i'm totally frazzled and stressed out with school so I apologize for any spelling mistakes and the fact it's not the best chapter. You guy know what to do. Make the review box your new best friend;) Love!**


	19. Chapter 19

The buzzing of Jane's phone woke her up, Maura still asleep in her arms. Both with a smile plastered across their faces. Jane reached over Maura for her phone, trying not to wake her. She pulled on Maura's coat over her naked body and stepped into the hall.

..._Thank God it's 8am and everyone's at home..._

_"_Rizzoli?" Jane answered, closing Maura's office door behind her

"How's my daughter?" Paddy asked

"She's fine, she's safe" Jane looked at a still sleeping Maura

"For now. A few days ago, she was vistied by Jessica Donagal. I don't trust her, keep your eyes peeled, that means that the Donagal family are going to hit, and it could be sooner than you think. No matter how good you are, the Donagal family are better. I want you to get Maura out of the city"

"Where do you want me to take her?"

"I will meet you two at her apartment at 12pm. Be ready" With that Paddy hung up

"Hey babe, who was that?" Maura asked as she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist from behind

"Your father, we need to get out of town for a few days"

Maura released her hands from Jane's waist.

"What? Why?" Maura asked, Jane could see a mix of fear and anger in her beautiful brown eyes

"Is what he wants. He said that the Donagal family are going to hit us sooner than we think. But as long as your with me, you're safe. I won't let anyone near you. I promise" Jane hooked her finger under Maura's chin before placing a kiss on Maura's soft lips. Jane changed into her clothes that she wore to work, a white shirt and her black pantsuit and Maura changed into the dress she was wearing last night.

"Looking good" Jane laughed

"Look who's talking" Maura bit her lip and looked Jane up and down, she looked even sexier in her pantsuit

"C'mon, we've gotta pick up some clothes from my apartment and then we're meeting your father at your apartment"

"Wait" Maura said, rummaging in her safe. She pulled out a wad of cash and a 38 glock

"Jeez" Jane said, wide-eyed in shock

"What, gun or cash?" Maura smiled, placing both in her handbag

"Both"

"Well, I need to be safe and who knows where we're going" Maura smiled before grabbing her coat..._smells like Jane..._ and headed to Jane's car

(-)

Maura sat on Jane's bed as Jane looked for Deans spare gym bag.

"Who's this?" Maura asked, hding a picture of Jane and Dean

"He's...erm..." Jane stumbled on her words

"Your boyfriend?" Maura asked, Jane didn't turn around "It's fine. I mean, I knew you were sorta new at the whole 'gay' thing-"

"-I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be, just don't lie to me"

"His name is Dean" Jane started "We've been together for 7 years, we're engaged. I don't want to get married - at least not anytime soon but things between us, they aren't great. He's not here, he hardly ever is and then I met you" Maura stood behind Jane, holding Jane's hand. "Things with you, they're different. I love Dean, don't get me wrong but I love you too. I didn't want to lie to you" Maura stroked Jane on the arm and kissed her shoulder. Jane felt guilty, she hadn't told Maura the whole truth - the fact that she was a cop and that it would be her fault when Paddy was in jail.

"So, what are you anyway. Some kind of secret agent?" Maura smirked, changing the subject

"Something like that" Jane smirked back

Maura walked over to Jane's wardrobe and started looking through it.

"Hhhhmmm, you're a fan of pantsuits" She giggled

"You weren't complaining before" Jane teased

"I'm not complaining now, it's just your patsuit would look better on the floor" Maura winked

"Well, if you're well behaved it might end up on the floor" Jane teased

"I'm on my best behaviour" Maura laughed before walking into Jane's bathroom and getting her things; toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, etc and placed them in the duffel bag that Jane had filled with underwear, 3 more pantsuits and several t-shirts. She took some cash out of the safe that she and Dan had been saving for a rainy day and placed that in the bag too.

"Looks like i'm not the only one with a big wad" Maura giggled

"Better safe than sorry" Jane smiled, placing two extra guns and 3 packs of ammo into the duffel bag. "C'mon" Jane smiled as she headed out of her bedroom towards her door.

(-)

"Maura, you only need the essentials" Jane laughed

"This is essential"

"Maura, you already have 6 pairs of shoes - all heels. You don't need another pair"

"But these go with the red Gucci dress"

"Well, if you want to take them then you have to take one of your other pairs back"

Maura took a minute to think and put the shoes back in their box and back into her wardrobe.

"Would you stop sulking over a pair of shoes?" Jane smiled at the new, childish side of Maura she had never seen before

"I'm not sulking"

"Well, you're not on your best behaviour" Jane scolded Maura playfully

"Like you said, just the essentials" Maura smiled

They didn't know what was going on between them, they both had partners, the both knew that Jane was there to protect Maura but they didnt care. Jane knew that all the time she was with Maura - no matter how short, mattered. When they were together it felt right.

"Maura honey?" Patrick asked, making Maura run from her bedroom and into her fathers loving, protective arms

"Daddy, i've missed you" Maura wrapped her arms around her father

Being with both Jane and her father made Maura feel extra safe. The two people she loved most in the world, the two people who made her feel safest in the world were now protecting her together.

"You two ready?" Paddy asked, looking at Jane

"Yeah" Maura laughed "Daddy, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe Maura. Go to the car, I need a word with Jane"

Maura headed downstairs to the black sedan, se wasn't going to argue with her father.

"She seems happy you're back"

"I'm here to protect her, she knows that"

"You're happy too. I just hope that your judgement and instincts aren't clouded"

"They're even more clear now" Jane replied

"Where's the FBI boyfriend of yours?"

"I've been asking myself the same question" Jane replied before heading to Patricks sedan waiting in the parking lot.

"I need your keys" Patrick held out his hand in front of Jane

"Why?" Jane asked

"So my guy can follow us in your car, you're going to need transport"

Jane handed Patrick her carkeys. She noticed a tall, stocky man bend down in front of her car changing the license plate..._Makes sense..._Maura was already sat in the back of the car and Jane sat in the seat net to her.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing the nervous look plastered across Maura's beautiful face

"I just don't want to go. I don't want to let them chase me out of my home, I don't wanna show them i'm scared, that they scare me"

Jane held Maura's hand, their finger's interlocking. Maura's thumb's now stroked Jane's scars subconciously and Jane's thumbs made light circles on the side of Maura's hand.

"Look Maur, you life if more important to me than your pride. At least this means your safe. If the Donagal family can't find you to kill you, you have the one up on them. You're not showing them you're scared, you're showing them that you're not stupid. You're putting up a fight. You're not sitting, waiting for them. You're fighting back, whether it's in the most obvious way or not"

"Promise me something Jane"

"What?"

"That you won't do anything stupid, just to protect me"

"I can't promise that Maur, I am here to protect you, above anything else. I told you that. I am here to protect you, at any cost. Your life and safety comes ahead of my feelings, no matter how strong they are"

"But-"

"-But nothing Maura. I can't let my feelings for you cloud my instincts or judgement. I would rather you hate me and be alive than me loving you and you being dead. Your life and safety comes ahead of my own, ahead of my feelings. Whether you like it or not"

Maura let go of Jane's hand and placed it in her lap, where she began twiddling the thumbs anxiously. The rest of the drive was silent, the 4 hour drive seemed even longer in the awkward silence.

..._I suppose it's better is she hates me. It will make proecting her easier, it will make it easier for her to hate me when Paddy gives himself up..._ Jane found herself alone with her thoughts, she hated the fact Maura was angry with her but she knew it would be easier in the long run.

..._I know she's here to protect me, but she needs to protect herself too. How can I live with myself if anything happens to her? I love her, I know I shouldn't but I do. She means everything to me, is it so wrong that I care aout her life?..._ Maura looked at Jane out of the side of her eye. Travelling long distance and she felt her eyes getting heavy in her head and soon, the darkness overtook her and she fell asleep.

Jane smirked at Maura as her soft snores filled the back of the car. Her face was all squished against the window and her breath fogged up part of the window. The sight made Jane smile. She looked so adorable, the way her cheek squished on the window and her nose crinkled - she reminded Jane of a tired out 5 year old. That was the image that she woud hold onto, how innocent she was, behind the brovado, she was scared and innocent. That image would get her through, that and the image of her naked. The car stopping brought Maura out of her sleep.

"How long was I asleep?" Maura asked, adjusting to the light and rubbingthe sleep out of her eyes

"About 2 and a half hours" Jane smiled

"Did I snore?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it was adorable" Jane smiled

"Oh God"

Patrick opened Maura's door and helped her out of the car. They were met by a sea of concreate and skyscrapers.

"New York?" Maura asked

"Yeah, I have a safe house here. You will be safe for a while here"

New York was a familiar sight for Maura. She used to always visit her Grandma here when she was a child and she used to always come to New York with Cassie. Patrick showed Jane and Maura into the safe house. They had the penthouse suite which took up the whole top floor.

"Isn't this a bit too fancy?" Maura asked

"Nothing's to fancy for my baby girl" Patrick kissed Maura's forehead "Look, I've got to go back to Boston but stay here, you're safe here"

After Patrick had left Jane and Maura picked their rooms and settled in. They both put their cash into the safe and Jane placed her two back up guns in there too. It was closing into 6pm. They had been in the car for nearly 5 hours and they didn't really get much sleep the night before. Jane headed to the kitchen, which was fully stocked and put a pizza in the oven.

"Hey, you want anything?" Jane asked as Maura walked into the kitchen

"Just a glass of wine" Maura replied

"You sure? I mean, I won't be able to eat all this pizza by myself"

"Sure...thanks" Maura smiled as Jane handed her a glass from the cupboard "Look, I'm sorry got angry before. I know my safety comes first, you told me that and I let my feelings get in the way. You were right. I mean, ovbiously I don't want you to hurt yourself or do anything stupid, I love you but by putting your safety in fron of my feelings is the best thing"

"My safety?" Jane asked

"Yeah, if I screw with your mind you will end up doing something stupid. I don't want to be mad at you, I don't want you to be mad at me either. So can we just forget that happened?"

"I'd like that" Jane smiled

Maura walked over closer to Jane, she pressed her hips into Janes and placed a soft loving kiss on Jane's lips.

"Does that mess your judgement up?" Maura asked

Jane shook her head. Maura leaned in and kissed her again, this time more passionatley.

"How about now?" she asked

"Nope"

Maura kissed Jane again this time making sure to turn her on. Jane's hands raced up Maura's back, Maura's got lost in Jane's dark brown locks. Jane's jacket went flying across the room, as did the rest of her clothes, Maura's dress followed. Jane lay on top of Maura who lay on the marble counter. Jane's fingers plaed at Maura's lacy knicker line until Maura granted her access. Jane placed two fingers inside Maura's hot, wet centre and rubbed, taking in Maura's orgasmic moans. Maura pulled Jane closer by the neck and started nipping and sucking at her pulse point, making Jane moan in pleasure before placing her own fingers into Jane's throbbing centre and started rubbing making Jane moan even more. Being too engulfed in eachother's pleasure, the didn't notice the pizza burning in the oven and by the time they had finished, the pizza had turned into charchoal. After they had both regained their srength and recovered from their orgasms Maura rolled on top of Jane and placed a kiss on her lips. She stroked the hair from Jane's face.

"Did that cloud your judgement?" She asked playfully

"Y'know, the more you do that, the clearer it gets" Jane smirked

"Oh really? Well, we will have to do it more often then. You know, if it makes you feel clearer" Maura bit her lip

Jane kissed Maura, her tounge playing at her bottom lip before Maura granted her access t explore her mouth.

**Maura knows about Dean, good or bad? Will they be safe in New York? More sex, good or bad? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming. I get so happy whenever I get a new review so lets see how many I can get;-) Much love!**


	20. Chapter 20

It had been nearly a week since they had arrived in New York and other than eachother, Jane and Maura hadn't done much. Maura lay in Jane's arms, Jane's hand stroking Maura's cheek, Maura's fingers tracing the curve of Jane's body.

"There's someone I want you to meet" Maura smiled

"Who?"

"Someone very special to me, so will you?"

"You know i'd do anything for you" Jane smiled

Maura kissed Jane and the nuzzled her head into Jane's neck. They lay in the bed for another hour, not saying anything, not needing to say anything. Things had been so quiet this week and been so perfect. There were times when the forgot why they were there, it was just the two of them in the world. They had both relaxed and felt safe although Jane never fully forgot the reason why they were there. She was a cop, she knew when it was too quiet and was always on edge.

(-)

Jane checked the area before letting them get out of the car.

"Is that really necessary?" Maura asked

"Yeah"

"We're in a suburban neighbour hood. There's kids playing on the street. I highly doubt anyone's going to hit here. Plus it's broad daylight-"

"-Have you forgotten who wants you dead Maur? Kids and sunlight won't stop the Donagal family"

"Okay, i'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, be safe" Jane laughed "But seriously, will you tell me who we're here to see now?"

"Jane, in about 30 seconds you will see. Why do you want to ruin the surpirse?"

"Maybe because I don't like going into mysterious buildings blind?"

"Well, this one is hardly dangerous. Now c'mon" Maura smiled getting out of the car

Jane followed Maura up the short path to the big wooden door.

"Just one thing" Maura smiled

"What?"

"You have to be on your best behavoiur" Maura laughed before knocking on the door.

After about 1 minute of waiting, Maura waiting patiently, Jane not so patient the door opened. They were greeted by a tiny old lady.

"What do you want?" The old lady snapped

"Granny, it's me, Maura" Maura smiled

"Oh, so it is deary. I didn't recognise you" The old lady smiled and signaled for Jane and Maura to enter her home

Every fire in the house was on and the TV was blasting. Once inside Maura wrapped her hands around her Grandmother.

"I've missed you Granny" Maura smiled

"I've missed you too" she smiled a gummy smile as she sat back down in her armchair next to the fire "Who's this?" she asked, pointing her wooden walking stick in Jane's face

"Grandma, this is Jane. She's my erm...friend" Maura introduced them, hesitating on what to call Jane

"Where's Cassandra?"

"We broke-up grandma" Maura smiled

_...she didn't tell me they had broken up..._

"Good. I hated the bitch"

The old lady's comment brought a chuckle from Jane.

"Granny! That's not nice" Maura laughed

"So" The old lady turned to Jane "You're my Maura's new girlfriend then?" she asked bluntly

"I...erm..." Jane stutterd

"Why not? My Maura is a very beautiful young lady"

"She is...we just haven't talked about it yet" Jane replied

"Well, there's no time like the present" she smiled "C'mon Maura, make your old Grandma happy"

"So, how had your hip been?" Maura changed the subject

"Ah, you're just like your mother. God rest her soul. Always changing the subject. She would always do that when I asked about your father. You look just like her you know, when she was that age. You always did look like her"

"It runs in the family then" Maura smiled

"Here" the old lady pointed her stick at a photo, signaling Jane to have a look. Jane loked at the photo.

"Is that you?" she asked

"No, that's Hope and Paddy. That was long before she had Maura. She was 17 there" The ld lady smiled

"Wow...she was beautiful" Jane smiled as she handed the photo to Maura's Grandmother

"Aye she was. Just like my little Maura is now"

(-)

It was drawing in close to 8pm when they left.

"She likes you" Maura smiled, turning the key in the ignition

"She does?" Jane asked

"Yeah. She never said more than 10 words to Cassie in all the years we were together, and we used to visit her 3 times a week. She's never talked about my Mum with anyone before"

Jane could sense that te thought of her mother was upsettingher so she changed the subject.

"What you said in there, is that true?"

"Is what true?" Maura asked

"About Cassie, that you broke up with her?"

"Yeah. A few days ago. It wasn't fair to her. I was just using her and turns out she met someone while she was away. We're friends" Maura smiled

"And what are we?" Jane asked

"We are what we are. I mean, you're here to protect me and you're with someone"

"I haven't seen Dean in weeks, haven't heard from him in weeks. It's hardly the best relationship"

The buzzing of Jane's distracted her from the conversation she was having with Maura. She took her phone from her back pocket and read the message.

'_Jane, where the hell are you? Mum and Dad are out of their minds worrying. So are Dean, Frost and Korsak. So am I. Just phone me to let me know you're safe, Frankie' _

_...shit..._

Jane took the untraceable phone Paddy had given them out of the glove compartment and sent Frankie a text saying she was safe and not to worry.

"Everything okay?" Maura asked, not taking her eyes off the road

"It's fine" Jane smiled

(-)

..._what the hell?..._ Jane's eyes looked at the tossed apartment

"Jane?" Maura cried

"Get behind me Maur" Jane said, pulling her gun from her hip

Her eyes scaned the room, they didn't have much, only clothes and cash but whoever was here was looking for something. Jane cleared the big open room that was their penthouse suite when they heard a smashing in the bedroom. Jane pulled her backup weapon from her ankle and handed it to Maura.

"Stay here" Jane pushed Maura behing the island kitchen unit, giving her cover and headed silently towards Maura's bedroom where the noise had come from. Slowly her hand grasped the metal handle and she opened the door.

"Hands in the air!" she shouted as the man dressed in black, balaclava pulled over his face reached for his weapon "I said hands in the air asshole"

The sounds of Maura's terrified deadening screaming echoed through the apartment. Without even thinking Jane put two through the guys chest and ran back out. Two guys had hold of Maura, pinning her down whilst another cocked his gun.

***BANG***

Jane put one through the guys chest, making the other two let go of Maura, throwing her to the ground. Jane managed to put a through one guys head but before she had time, the other guy knocked the gun out of Jane's hand, shortly following by hitting her across the back of the head with a vase, knocking her to the floor. A pool of blood trickled out of the gaping, open wound on the back of Jane's head. She could hear Maura's terrified screams, but she couldn't move. The pain took oer her whole body and her eyes began going heavy in in her head.

***BANG***

**Hope you guys liked it:) You know what to do! **


	21. Chapter 21

Jane's eye's opened groggily and were greeted by a bright light. Her vision was blury.

"What the hell?...Where am I?" Jane asked as the pain pounded in her head

"You're in hospital" A familiar voice smiled

"What happened?" Jane sat up in her bed

"They found us, the Donagal family" Maura replied

Jane's vision went back to normal. When she was Maura's face her heart sank. Her blood boiled with anger. She had a black eye, a split lip, multiple bruises, her hand was in a cast and the rest of her body was covered in bruises.

"They hurt you, Maur" Jane spat through her gritted teeth

"I'm fine,it's just cuts and bruises" Maura tried to reassure Jane who was not visibly getting angrier as the machine's she was hooked up to started to beep violently

"Im going to kill him. Every last one" Jane ripped the IV from her hand

"Jane" Maura pressed, trying to get Jane to sit back in her bed

"No, Maur" Jane pushed Maura off her a she pulled on her pants

"Jane, please"

"Maur, they hurt you. They put me in the hospital. It's my fault they hurt you, that they got to you. I'm not just going to sit here with my thumb up my ass waiting for them to finish us off. We have to go" Jane winced at the pain coarsing through her body "Where's my gun?"

"I put it in my bag, along with the cash...and your badge. But you can't leave" Maura pleaded

"Maur, i'm not asking you. I'm telling you" Jane snapped "C'mon" Jane walked out of her room

"Ms Doyle, you shouldn't be out of bed" A nurse chased after Jane

Not knowing the nurse was calling her, Jane carried on.

"Ms Doyle" The nurse stood in front of Jane, stopping her dead in her tracks "You can't leave"

"I have to, give me an AMA form" Jane demanded, the nurse ran off to get a form, terrified of Jane

"Doyle, huh?" Jane smiled

"Well, I didn't want to give your real name and if i'm honest I didn't think Beckett was your real last name and, It was the first name that came to mind"

"I like it" Jane smiled

Jane signed the form and they headed out of the hospital.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked as Jane was surveying the hospital carpark

"What?" Jane asked, not paying attention to Maura

"I mean, I know you have to scope out everywhere be go, but I hardly doubt that the Donagal family will be hiding under a car"

Jane felt the hood of a white nissan juke.

..._Still warm, doors open. Bingo!..._

"Get in, Maur!"

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"Just get in, Maur. We're going back to Boston"

As Jane tripped the wires and the car started Maura hopped in. Her hair was tied back and she had one of Jane's t-shirts on and a pair on Jane's pants.

"So, what's with my suit" Jane smiled, pulling out of the multi-storey car park

"Well, you were out, for nearly two days and I went back to the apartment to get clothes and supplies and my dresses were uncomfortable, and I was scared,scared i'd never see you again, that you wouldn't wake up and your clothes smelled like you" A tear fell down Maura's beaten cheek

"Well, you look hot in it" Jane smiled

"Thanks, must be the suits" Maura laughed

"No, it's the girl in the suit" Jane smiled, holding Maura's hand "Look, i'm sorry. This is all my fault"

"Jane! How is any of this your fault?"

"Because. I'm supposed to protect you, not get you killed"

"STOP JANE! This isn't your fault. It's Donagal's fault"

The rest of the drive to Boston was silent. Jane spead through streets in the stolen car and headed for the one place she felt safe.

"Stay here" Jane told Maura as she gotout of the car and headed up the drive

Maura watched as Jane entered the house.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" the woman asked, letting Jane into her home

"Angie, I need your help" Jane replied

"What is it?"

"I need you to look after someone for me" Jane said, taking a seat in the living room

"Jane, what the hell? What happened to you?"

"Look, Ange, you're the only person I trust. I need you to keep Maura Doyle safe"

"Maura Doyle? As in Patrick Doyle's daughter?"

"Yes. Look Ange, I know you've been chasing him for years but the Donagal family are after her. I made a deal with him-"

"-You made a deal with Paddy?"

"Yes, I protect Maura while he takes care of the Donagal family and then he turns himself in. Please Ange, I have no where else to turn. We went to New York and they found us, they nearly killed her. I need to hunt the fuckers down but I can't do it with Maura"

"Jane, you know i'll do anything for you but how do you know that Paddy will keep to his end of the deal?"

"He loves her. Going to prison will protect her, he knows that"

"And what are you going to do?" The woman asked Jane, her voice tinged with worry

"Hunt the fuckers down. Where's Sasha?" Jane asked, wondering where the womans partner was

"On a case with Dean"

"My Dean?"

"Yeah, I take it he doesn't know abot the whole Maura situation"

"No. I haven't seen him in nearly a month, and I would like to keep it this way. You can't tell anyone, this wasn't what I was assigned to do"

"Going rogue?" Angie asked with a chuckle

"If you wanna put it that way then yeah"

"Well be careful, remember what going rogue leads to" she smirked "Look, go get Maura"

Jane went and got Maura out of the car and Angie went upstairs to look for things for Jane.

"Look, i'm going to leave you with Special Agent Harmon and Special Agent Alexander. They will look after you"

"What are you doing Jane?" Maura cried, a look of terror glazed over her face

"I'm going to hunt the Donagals. They aren't going to get away with what they did to you...to me"

"Jane, I don't want you to go" Maura cried, wrapping her arms around Jane

"I have to Maur, your safe. Agent Harmon is the best. She won't let anything happen to you" Jane tried to comfort Maura, stroking her battered cheek

"Jeez"Angie breathed, wide-eyed when she saw Maura's beaten up face "I'm Special Agent Harmon, but you can call me Angie" she smiled holding out a hand for Maura to shake

"Jane, please" Maura cried, cinging to Jane's shirt-collar

"Maur, please. I'm doing this for you" Jane cupped Maura's face, kissing her on the forehead

"I know we shouldn't say this but I love you, Jane. I do. More than anything, you need to be careful. Promise me you wil be careful" Tears fell out of Maua's brown eyes and down her purple cheeks

"I love you too. I will be careful, I promise. I will come back to you, I promise" Jane kissed Maura, and pulled her tighter into her chest. Maura's tears soaking Jane's shirt. "Babe, I need to speak to Agent Harmon"

Maura walked into the womans living room while Jane and Angie sat on her stairs.

"Since when have you been into chicks?" Angie laughed, pushing Jane by the arm

"Since I met her, I know it's crazy but I do. I love her Ange, more than anything" Jane wiped a tear that escaped down her cheek

"Now I know why you were going so ape shit over the Donagals. She's safe with me and Sash, I promise you" Angie wrapped her arm around Jane "Here" she handed Jane a duffel bag

"What's this?" Jane asked

"Supplies. Cash, a couple of passports, a bullet proof vest, guns and a few untraceable phones. I figured you'd need them, especially if you're going rogue and seing what the bastards did to her"

The front door clicking closed made the two women look up.

"Jane, what are you doing here? Does Dean know you're back?" the woman asked

"I needed help. And no, not that he woud care anyway"

"It's good to see you" The woman wraped her arms around Jane

"It's good to see you too, Sash" Jane smiled

"Is that Maura Doyle?" She asked, looking over Jane's shoulder

"Yeah, Jane's going after the Donagals...alone" Angie replied

"The hell you are" Sasha looked at Jane, "I've been after the slimy fuckers for years. I'm going to help you!"

"You can't" Jane demanded

_"_What, you're going rogue or something?" she laughed "Wait, like hell you are. You can't take down the whole family single handed. I'm helping you. Whether you like it or not" the agent stared Jane down

"Fine. But you have to keep it between us and i'm leaving now so you had better hurry up"

After Sasha dissapeard up the stairs Angie stood up and handed the bag to Jane.

"She's my partner. She get's hurt, I blame you"

"Ange, she's the best Agent the FBI has and she's one of my best friends, you both are. Obvcourse i'm no going to let anything happen to her"

"Good" Angie smiled

Jane walked into the living room and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"I love you so much, okay. Be careful" she cried

Jane pulled Maura in close to her body and closed the timy distance between their lips. Their kiss was soft, Jane not wanting to hurt Maura and salty as Maura's lips were coated with tears.

"Whoa" Sasha gasped as she saw Jane and Maura in the living room "Are they?"

"Yeah, crazy right?" Angie laughed

"You don't say. Does Dean know?"

"Probably not"

"He's an ass anyway" Sasha laughed

"So, Agent Alexander's going to hunt the Donagals down" Angie teased

"Special Agent Alexander. I'm going to get them fuckers Ange" she smiled

"Be careful then"

"You're not my mother" Sasha laughed

"I'm your partner and you're bestfriend though" she smiled

"Don't get all soppy on me now" Sasha laughed "Just because Jane turned gay, doesn't mean we will" she continued to tease

"Shut it" Angie pushed Sasha playfully

"You ready?" Jane asked

"I was born ready" Sasha smiled

As Jane and Special Agent Alexander headed to Sasha's undercover SUV, Angie wrapped her arm around Maura who was crying.

"She'll be fine. Jane and Sasha are the best team. Them fucker's won't know what's hit them" she smiled

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming:) So, will Jane and Special Agent Alexander hunt the Donagals down? Do you like the two new editions to the story?**


	22. Chapter 22

The tires screeched as Jane brought the car to a stop.

"Wait here" Jane told Sasha as she slammed the car door shut before storming through the docks, pushing all the men off her who were trying to stop her "DOYLE!" Jane banged on his office door before storming in.

"Rizzoli?" he asked

"They got her...the bastards got her, Doyle-"

"-What do you mean 'they got her'?" Patrick stood up from behind his desk

"The fuckers beat the living crap out of her"

"You were supposed to be protecting her! Where is she?" Patrick slammed his hand down on his desk

"She's fine. She's safe. Look, i'm going after them and I need your help. I am going to kill them with my bare hands" Jane's eyes filled with tears

"Look, Rizzoli. You're not thinking straight. You need to sit down"

"Sit down? Doyle, we ned to get these bastards. I know you said not to, but I love your daughter. So much it hurts. It's my fault she got hurt and they're not getting away with it!" Jane snapped

"We will get them. You're not thinking straight. Get your cop hat on. We can't go in guns blazing. We need to plan it. God knows how many of them fuckers there are. If we want to do it right, we have to plan it, right down to the last second. These aren't just your regular fuckers, Jane"

"You're right" Jane sat down, putting her 'cop head' on "How do you plan on doing this then?"

"We have to go after Seamus Donagal. Get him and the Donagal family will fall"

"Seamus?" Jane gave Paddy a puzzling look "Dermot Donagal's son? Why not go after Dermot?"

"Because, Seamus is the new head of the family. Get him and the family will fall. It's since he took over from his father that the threats to Maura became serious, that they found her and actually hurt her. He's a smart kid, nothing like this father. He was thick as pig shit"

"Damn right he was" Sasha said making herself known to the room

"And you are?" Patrick asked

"Special Agent Sasha Alexander. I've been after the Donagal family for years" she held out a hand for Paddy to shake "So, what's the game plan?" she smiled

"We're going after Seamus. He falls, the whole family falls" Jane replied

"I like it" Sasha smiled

After hours of planning how to bring down the Donagal family Jane and Sasha headed to Angie's house. As Sasha and Angie discussed the game plan in the kitchen Jane headed to the living room where Maura was tucked up on the couch watching a film.

"Hey babe" Jane smiled

"JANE" Maura smiled, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck "Did you get them?"

"No, not yet. But I will. Me and your father have a plan. The fuckers are going down, I promise you" Jane held Maura's hand "C'mon" Jane pulled Maura off the couch and lead her upstairs to the spare room where she was staying.

Jane helped Maura out of the suit she as wearing and into the pyjama's Angie had laid out on the bed for her and climbed into the bed with Maura.

"Jane?" Maura asked

"Yeah babe?" Jane asked, her arms wrapped around Maura, both comforting and protecting her

"Can you take your shoes off?" she laughed

Jane kicked her shoes off and onto the floor andthen wrapped her arms back around Maura. The smell of Maura's hair invading her nose, the smell of her body melting her heart. The way Maura gently stroked the scars on Jane's hands. Jane could tell by how tense Maura was that she was terrified, although she never said anything. The tighter she held her, the less tense Maura became altough she never completley relaxed. The pain from Jane's head wound took over her body but she never let it show, she knew no matter how much pain she was in, physically or mentaly, it didn't even begin to compare to Maura's pain. Maura rolled over in Jane's arms to face her. Their noses touching, Maura closed the tiny distance between their lips with a soft kiss. Jane could feel the scap on her busted lip, she felt Maura wince at the pain.

"I'm sorry babe" Jane said in a low voice, stoking Maura's bruised cheek, the purples, yellows and blues all blended in together

"Don't be sorry. The pain makes me remember i'm still alive. And a little pain is worth it if it means I can be with you" Maura smiled, as much as her broken face allowed her to, before placing another soft kiss on Jane's lip, ignoring the pain coursing through her body "I need you, Jane. I need to be with you" and with that Janes fingers traced down Maura's body until they reached the materal of her shorts. Jane rolled on top of Maura, tracing light kisses down Maura's neck, chest and stomach before sliding her hand under the material of Maura's shorts and placing one finger inside of Maura. Maura arched in pleasure as a moan fell from her lips. Maura pulled Jane down with her un-casted hand and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, not feeling any of the pain that was raging through her body. All she felt was Jane. By now Jane had slipped another finger in and Maura's muscles were begining to clamp down on Jane's fingers. Jane moved her lips to Maura's neck and started nipping and sucking at her pulse point, making Maura jolt in pleasure, a quick flick of Jane's fingers in the right spot and Maura's walls clamped down on Jane's fingers as she arched and moaned in pleasure. As Maura was recovering from the orgasm that had justtaken over her body Jane laid kisses up her stomach, chest and neck. Maura rolled on top of Jane and placed another kiss on Jane's lips, her cast free hand exploring Jane's bare body under her shirt. Maura pulled Jane's pants down and her fingers traced the inside of Jane's thigh. They both knew this way new teritory, Maura couldn't do what she normally did to pleasure Jane. "You sure?" Maura asked, looking up at Jane from inbetween her legs, knowing Jane had never done this before, at least not with another woman. "I'm sure, babe" Jane smiled, the one thing tha should scare her didn't. She loved and trusted Maura. As Maura's breath washed over her center, the way her tounge explored her most intimate area, the way she gently nipped her clit made Jane moan out in pleasure. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before. It was new to her.

"Oh my God, Maur" Jane breathed, between her pleasure filled moans. Jane's fists clenched, taking handfulls of the bedsheet in them as Jane felt her orgasm closing in. Maura gave Jane's clit a quick nip whilst with her good hand carressing her breast making Jane moan out in pleasure. As not to disturb Angie, Jane pulled Maura up and buried herself into Maura's neck, muffling her orgasmic moans.

"Oh my God Maur, you can do that and you've been holding back?" Jane asked inbetween breaths, trying to recover from the best orgasm she had ever had before puling Maura on top of her, both their center's still hot and wet, the smell of fresh sex filled the spare room. Jane pulled Maura down for a kiss, she could taste her liquid sex in Maura's mouth, on her tounge.

"I love you so much, Jane" Maura smiled

"I love you too" Jane kissed Maura again before Maura rolled off Jane. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, the way she had done before, both comforting and protecting her. The sounds of Maura's soft snores filled the room and made Jane's heart melt, she had become addicted to this sound and it was only when Jane had heard this sound, and washappy with the fact that Maura was asleep that she would then close her eyes and sleep. She wanted to make sure that Maura was safe, at least in her own dream land before she would fall asleep herself, some nights she wouldn't even sleep, and tonight was one of them nights. She wanted to sleep, she needed all the sleep she could get with going after the Donagals but even though they were at Angie's house, safe, she still couldn't sleep. Maura's head buried in Jane's chest, her casted hand across Jane's stomach, Jane went through everything they had planned. They needed as many men as they could get, Jane contemplated on getting Frost and Korsak on board, she knew she could trust them and that they would do it but she didnt want to risk their jobs as well as her own, 6 months ago she would have asked Dean for his help but lately, with all his dissappearing she didn't trust him. Especially not with something like this. Her mind soon wandered over to Dean; did she still love him? Even if she did, was their relationship even worth anything anymore? She hadn't seen him in nearly a month, she hadn't even thought about him. She was with Maura. The her mind wandered even further; was she even with Maura, like girlfriends? How Maura would hate her when Paddy handed himself in, would he even still hand himself in? Even if Maura still wanted her, after all that, how would she tell people? Her parents, Tommy and Frankie? Do they still want Maura to go down with Paddy? Why they even wanted Maura, she wasn't involved in the family buisness. Before she knew it, the morning sunlight was escaping through the bottom of the curtains. Jane looked at the time on her watch. 6.07am. Maura was still asleep, still snoring so Jane rolled out from under Maura gently, as to not wake her and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was the only one awake, she noticed Sasha sprawled out across the sofa bed in the living room and continued to tip toe through the hall to the kitchen. After making herself a cup of coffee Jane sat down at the table and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub away the stress and sleepness night out of her mind. She puled up one of her bare legs to her chest and took a sip coffee. The burn of the boiing hot liquid inside her body woke her up, made her more alert. Another day of planning with Sasha and Paddy down at the docks, but not until she made a stop at the precinct to get her former partner and current partner on her side. The more trained, armed people protecting Maura, the better.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. The words just weren't flowing, it's not the best chapter but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer without feeling guilty. Anyway, hope you liked it:-) How do you feel about the Jane/Paddy/Sasha team? Will Frost and Korsak help Jane? You know what to do, shower me with your reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

It had been nearly 2 months since Jane had set foot in the precinct. All the sets of eye's watching the tall, dark haired detective that noone had heard from in months burnt Jane's skin.

"JESUS CHRIST RIZZOLI, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT?" A voice shouted

"Not now Cavanaugh. Where's Frost and Korsak" Jane put her hand up to stop her superior from talking

"Yes now! You just dissappear for nearly 2 months without a word and then just turn up here. You were trusted with this case"

"Look, I need to speak to Korsak and Frost" Jane kept brushing him off

"Jane?" Froast asked, his mouth agape in shock before he wrapped his muscular arms around his partner "Where have you been?"

"That's what I need to speak to you and Korsak about" Jane smiled, knowing her partner and former partner would help her

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" A familiar voice chuckled

"Korsak!" Jane smiled before wrapping her arms around him "I need to speak to you"

"Look, Rizzoli, whaever you have to say you can say infront of me" Cavanaugh pressed, she had almost forgot he was there

"Fine" Jane huffed before shutting the door to Cavanaugh's office where they had all congregated "I need your help"

"Why?" Frost asked

"I need your help to bring the Donagal family down"

"Donagal family? You're supposed to be after Paddy Doyle!" Cavanaugh snapped

"I know, just listen. The Donagal family are after Maura, they want her dead and Maura is the only thing on this planet that Paddy cares about and he will do anything to protect her. He knew who I was from day one, he's not stupid. I made a deal with him, if I help protect Maura and bring down the Donagal family then he will hand himself in"

"You made a deal with him?" Cavanaugh snapped again

"Yes"

"How do we know we can trust him?" Korsak asked

"Because. He loves Maura. Once we bring down the Donagal family and she's safe he will hand himself in. He's doing this for Maura. Inspite of everything he's done, he's a good person. He's only killed people that deserved it"

"Are you sticking up for him, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh quipped

"Yes. Look, are you on board or not?"

"I am" Frost smiled

"Me too" Korsak added

Cavanaugh stayed quiet.

"Look Sean, by doing this, we will bring down not only one but two of the biggest gangs in Boston. Whether it's by the book or not-"

"Fine, but I am slapping the cuffs on Doyle myself as soon as it's all over"

"You can. Look, I've already got Special Agent's Alexander and Harmon helping us, along with Doyle and his men-"

Before Jane could finish her sentance the door flew open.

"Jane Rizzoli, how dare you dissappear for months on end and then not even tell me your back?" Her mother scolded before wrapping her arms around her daughter "Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were dead, my own daughter"

"I'm sorry, ma"

Angelas hands cupped her daughters face whethey came across a lump on the back of her head. Jane winced in pain as her mothers hands examined the huge, stitched up wound on the back of her head.

"OOOOHHHHH" Angela shouted as her eyes filled with tears, the rest of the room looking at her with worried eyes

"I'm fine, ma. Its nothing-"

"-That's not nothing, Jane!" Angela started examining the back of Jane's head again

"OWW!" Jane winced pushing her mother away from the gash on the back of her head "Look, i'm sorry I never told you I was back but you werent supposed to know"

"Weren't supposed to know?"

"She's still undercover" Korsak smiled "It could comprimise the whole operation"

After Korsak had calmed Angela down and she had finally gone back to the café Jane started to explain the plan. Frost and Korsak followed Jane to Angie's house where they met up with Sasha. As Sasha, Angie, Frost and Korsak got aquainted Jane went to see Maura.

"Hey babe" Jane smiled

"Hey, I woke up and you were gone I was worried" Maura smiled back

"Sorry. I was up early and I didn't want to wake you" Jane sat on the bed next to Maura

"Who are those men downstairs?" Maura asked

"They're here to help us bring Seamus down" Jane took Maura's un-casted hand in hers

"What are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they don't look like feds, especially the old guy"

"They're cops" Jane bit her lip and looked away from Maura

"Like you?" Maura asked

"Yeah, like me" Jane didn't turn to face Maura,

"Look at me" Maura hooked her finger under Jane's chin. Jane had tears in her eyes. "Why are you upset?"

"Because. I lied to you-" a tear rolled down Jane's cheek

"I know you did, but I know you did it to protect me. When I found your badge, I'm not going to lie, I was mad but non of tha matters. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. And even if I never see you again after this, I will never stop loving you. I know that you're here to protect me now, I don't think thats why you were here originally-"

"-Where's all this coming from Maur?"

"It's time to be realistic here. You're a cop. I'm Paddy Doyle's daughter. Thats hardly the basis of a relationship. At least not one that will last, and you're still engaged, although for the life of me I have no idea why. Things are getting serious, I don't want to get in the way of your job"

"It's a bit late for that, Maur" Jane laughed

"I'm serious Jane"

"Maur, i'll tell you what I told your father and what i've told you before. You don't cloud my mind, youmake it clear. I've only beenclear of two things in my life; that I wanted to be a cop and that I love you and will protect you, with every fibre in my body"

"Exactaly, my life isn't worth all those that could be lost trying to save it. Your's, my fathers, Sasha's, Angies, those two men and God knows how many others-"

"-Don't you dare say that, Maur. You are worth it. They know what they're gtting into and if they didn't knink they could do it they wouldn't. So don't you dare say that your life isnt worth saving because you are"

"I just can't deal with if all of those people dying for me-"

"Look, Maur, I asked them for help. I came to them. They're helping ME, yes they might be saving you as what they're doing for me but it'll be on my concience. Not yours!"

Maura broke down into tears and fell into Jane's arms.

"I can't loose you, or my father. I can't loose the three people i've ever loved be killed by them. I can't" Maura cried into Jane's chest as Jane rocked her soothingly, stroking her hair and kissing her head

"You won't babe. I promise. I'm never going to leave you. Ever" Jane whispered in Maura's ear as she wiped the tears away from her cheek, her bruises were slowly starting to fade. "Now, c'mon, there's people I want you to meet" Jane smiled, wiping away all he tears that were escaping down her cheek

"Wait, do they know about us?"

"No, i'll tell them, I will, just, after it all"

"Look Jane, this is a big thing. I will keep it secret. You haven't even told your parents yet. I understand, I do" Maura smiled, kissing Jane's hand before heading out of the door

"Wait" Jane pulled Maura back by the material of her top and pulled her in close so Maura's hips were pressing against hers and cupped her face "I love you, so much" she smiled before placing a soft, loving kiss on Maura's now healing lips.

"I love you too" Maura smiled, stroking Jane's hair

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately, I have been studying, and it's going to be this way for a while. I'll try and update at least once/twice a week but i'm not promising anything. Hope you liked it, even though it was quite short. How do you feel about Frost and Korsak? You know wha to do, thanks for all the love;) **


	24. Chapter 24

Jane lay in bed, Maura asleep in her tight protective loving arms, her eyes fixated on the bedroom door. Whilst their physical scars were fading, their mental scars were still fresh. Jane had barely slept in nearly a week and it was beginning to show, she was looking pale and she was snapping at everyone. Maura's lght snoring and the way her breath washed over Jane's chest at night was the only thing that kept Jane going through the long, sleepless nights. Jane's eyes were heavier than ever and she was about to fall asleep when a gun-shot like noise made Jane jolt to attention. Grabbing her gun from the bedside table Jane made her way to the window.

"Jane?" Maura asked, putting her hand on Jane's shoulder making Jane snap back to attention "Put the gun down babe, it was just a car backfire" Maura tried to reassure her, taking the cool metal gun out of her hand "Jane, you need to sleep"

"I'm fine" Jane snapped

"No, you're not. You're snapping at everyone, you're pale, you don't eat. I'm worried about you, everyone is"

"I can't sleep, not till you're safe" Jane sat back down on the bed

"I won't be safe until you get some sleep" Maura sat down next to Jane

"Look Maur-"

"-No, Jane. Listen to me. I know you're worried, I know you have everything on the line but you can't carry on like this. You think you're immortal but you're not. I know being protective is hardwired into your DNA, I know that but i'm protective too. You need to sleep, even if it's just one night's sleep" Maura took Jane's hand in hers

"Maur, I want to sleep, I do but I can't. I can't protect you if i'm asleep. I took my eye's off you for 2 seconds and them fuckers got you and beat the living shit out of you" Janes eyes filled with tears as she looked away from the worried beauty sat in front of her

"Look at me" Maura hooked her finger under Jane's chin "We're safe here. This is probably the safest place for us. There is two of the best FBI agents in the house, not to mention the cops and my fathers men watching from the street. You've protected me enough, let me protect you. Even if it's just for a few hours each night" Maura pleaded

"Maur, I cant-"

"Jane, I can't see you like this anymore. I can't take it. It's breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart and for a few hours a night I need you to trust me, the way I trust you. You say you love me but now you need to start showing it, you need to show me you trust me. So if you dont do this for yourself, please, do it for me" tears rolled down Mauras cheeks

"You know I love you. I would do anything for you" Jane wiped the tears from Maura's cheeks

"Then do this. Let me protect you for a few hours every night. Let me be the one who sits up every night, let me be the one who has the love of my life asleep in my arms, let me be the one who has the loaded gun inches away from them. I need to do this, I need to know you will be okay" Maura stroked Jane's curly black locks out of her face

"I forgot you were quite the marks man" Jane half smiled

"And how hot I look with a gun" Maura winked, turning Jane's half smile into a laugh "I've missed that" Maura smiled

"I love you, so much" Jane cupped Maura's face

"I know. I love you too" Maura smiled before kissing Jane, the cut from her lip now morealess gone.

This was the first time in a long time that they had forgoten about the world outside the four walls, that it was just the two of them in the world. Maura bit Jane's bottom lip before she pulled away.

"Now, it's 2.46am and you haven't slept for weeks" Maura smiled before lying down in the bed, pulling Jane with her

Jane nuzzled her head into the crook of Maura's shoulder and as soon as she felt the same tight, loving grip of Maura's embrace her stress and worried started to melt away, at least for a few hours. She felt her eye's getting heavier and heavier by the second as Maura's fingers traced up and down her arm. The sweet smell of Mauras shower gel invaded her nostrils and relaxed her even more.

"You're safe, we both are" Maura whispered before kissing the top of Jane's head

Within a few minutes Jane drifted into a deep, much needed sleep and Maura's eye's were fixated on Jane. She was going to stay up all night, just to make sure Jane slept through the rest of the night. The occasional jibberish Jane spouted from her dreams made Maura smile. Her mind started to drift off, she started thinking of their future. This would be over, Jane would leave Dean and they would get married, they would move to the suburbs, she would go back to medical school and become a doctor, they would get married have two children and then they would grow old together. These thoughts shocked Maura, she never wanted to get married, let alone move to the suburbs and have kids until she met Jane. These thoughts bought a smile to Maura's face.

**Hope you all liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in weeks, been busy with school work. It wasn't as fast paced as some of the other chapters but I was in need of some cute Maura/Jane time. Please review. Much love.**


	25. Chapter 25

Janes heart pounded in her chest when she woke up to an empty bed, her gut ached and the lump in her throat made it harder to breathe.

"Maura?" Jane shouted frantically, checking in the bathroom "Maur?" Jane grabbed her gun off the bedside table and tucked it into her pyjama pants. "Maura?" Jane shouted as she ran down the stairs, waking Angie up.

"Jane, whats up?" a half asleep Angie asked groggily

"Maura. She's gone" Jane replied bursting through the front door, hoping to find her in the street

"What do you mean gone?" Angie asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"I mean, I wake up this morning and she's not there!" Jane snapped punching the wall

"I'm sure theres a reas-"

"-Well, you had better be 100000% sure on that. They found us last time" Jane butted in whilst looking at her cut up knuckes "I can't let them hurt her again, Ange" Jane's eyes filled with tears, both of anger and of sadness

"You wont" Angie put her Special Agent head on "I'm sure there's a reasonable explination but just to be onte safe side, you phone Doyle and i'll phone Sash" Angie rubbed soothing circles between Jane's shoulder blades

"I can't just sit here and wait" Jane pushed Angie off her and grabbed the keys from the bowl

"JANE!" Angie shouted after her as Jane pulled away in the black, undercover sedan

Jane's fingers tapped the wheel anxiously as she drove around the streets looking for the woman she loved, she had no idea where she was looking or even if she was going to find Maura but she couldn't just sit and wait. She couldn't just do nothing. She had been driving for 45 minutes when the shrill beeping of a mobile in the glove comartment caught her attention.

"Hello?" Jane answered

"Rizzoli, get home now!" Angie spat down the phone

"I can't"

"Jane, she's fine. She just went for a run. She's saf-" Jane hug up the phone and spun the car around and pressed the gas peddal to the floor. As she pulled to to the quiet family neighbourhood, she spun the car into the drive way, the tyres screeching and leaving tyre marks and smoke behind them. Jane shot up the driveway and slammed the door shut behind her. Maura was sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffe and Jane stormed into the kitchen slamming the door behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAUR?" Jane snapped

"I'm sorry, Jane" Maura replied in a quiter more relaxed tone

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? JUST GOING OFF LIKE THAT. ON YOUR OWN, NOT TELLING ANYONE?"

"Jane, please" Maura pleaded

"NO MAURA. I WAS WORRIED SICK. THAT IS THE SINGLE MOST STUPID THING YOU'VE DONE, EVEN MORE STUPID THEN SLEEPING WITH CASSIE. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU IF YOU'RE NOT HERE TO PROTECT?" Jane snapped back

"I just needed to clear my head. I needed to run. I needed to be alone, I haven't been alone for months. Even when i'm in the shower you're guarding the door"

"WELL, UNTIL THIS IS OVER, GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ALONE. I UNDERSTAND YOU NEED YOUR SPACE, I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE STRESSED TOO, I GET IT MAUR, BELIEVE ME I DO BUT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, NOT TELLING ME OR ANGIE? WE WOULD HAVE COME WITH YOU, TRAILED BEHIND YOU!"

"Look, what's done is done. I needed to be alone, I needed space. I got it and it was worth the trouble it's dredged up"

"WHAT'S DONE IS DONE?" Jane snapped, turning away from Maura and rubbing her eyes, trying to relieve some of the stress and anger that was surging through her body "WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED? MURDERED? FOLLOWED?"

"Well, I wasn't-"

"-YOU WEREN'T KILLED OR KIDNAPPED BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FOLLOWED. FOR ALL WE KNOW THEM FUCKERS COULD BE PLANNING A RAID AS WE SPEAK!" Jane snapped, punching the door again. She couldn't feel the pain in her hand right now, she was too mad.

"Jane, i'm sorry, okay?" Maura stood up, taking Jane's busted hand in hers

"No, Maur" Jane pulled her hand out of Maura's and stormed out of the kitchen

"Jane" Maura called after her as Jane stormed up the stairs

"She just needs to clam down" Angie stroked Maura's arm, trying to comfort her "Just give it an hour or two" she smiled

(-)

The angry pounding on the door made Jane and Angie reach for the guns holstered on their hips.

"ANGE, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!" the deep, angry voice shouted

"Dean? What the hell?" Angie splurted as Dean pushed past her

"JANE?" Dean shouted as he looked in the living room and then the kitchen

"Dean?" Jane asked, surprised to see the man she once loved

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he spat

"Hey! Dont you dare start with me!" Jane snapped

"It's nice to know your alive!" Dean snapped

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane snapped back

"You know full well what I mean, you just dissappear and then don't bother telling me, or even your mother you're safe?"

"Well, you know all about dissappearing, don't you?" Jane growled

"Oh, you're bringing my job into this?" Dean spat

"You're bringing mine into it! You dissappear for weeks on end without a word, and now i'm undercover-"

"-Undercover?" Dean spat "You're harbouring a fugative!"

"Harbouring a fugative?" Jane spat back

"Yes, your job was to go in and get both Paddy and Maura and put them behind bars, that was nearly 3 months ago and you've done neither of those things!"

"I've gotten closer to puting Doyle behind bars in 3 months than you have in 10 years, and i'm just a homocide detective. Oh, and what's Maura done to be put behind bars?"

"You didn't do your reading did you 'Detective Rizzoli'. She's wanted for the murder of 4 people, one of them her mother. Not to mention, drug laundering, human trafficing and countless other offences!" Dean spat

Jane's heart fell heavy in her chest, she knew Maura, she was innocent on all of those charges but hearing the words come out of Deans mouth made her wonder.

"So, where are they?" Dean broke her from her thoughts

"Were are who?" Jane asked

"Don't play dumb with me Jane, I've known you for 7 years! Paddy and Maura, I know you know where they are!"

"Well, 'Agent Dean' you obviously don't know me that well, I have no idea where they are" Jane lied, hoping Maura would stay where she was

"Is this really what it's become?" Dean asked "You're just as bad as they are, the Doyles. You're just the same as them"

"GET OUT!" Jane snapped

"You heard her!" Angie growled as she stood behind Jane, showing Dean who's side she was on

"No wonder you got kicked out" Dean looked Angie up and down in disgust "You're a traitor"

It took both Angie and Jane everything they had not to shoot Dean right now.

"And you" Dean turned back to Jane "You're a disgrace to the force, to your family and to yourself"

"Oh I am, am I?" Jane laughed "Thats why i'm so close to putting Doyle behind bars is it, in 3 months i've made more progress than you could have hope to have made in 10 years? Why don't you do us all a favour and get the hell out before I shoot you where you stand, oh, and another thing, i've been screwing someone else for the past 2 months, well, it's more than screwing, it's love, yanno, actual 'head over heels' love, the type of love I thought I felt for you and the sex! You should really read 'sex for dummies' because for the first time in 7 years has sex been earth shattering, that someone thats not myself or a vibrator has given me an orgasm. You can take the engagment you morealess forced me into and shove it up your ass!" Jane smiled before walking off

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out" Angie laughed sarcastically as she pushed the shell shocked man out of her house

"Did you mean that?" Maura asked as she emerged from the top of the stairs

"Mean what? That I love you, the earth shattering sex, the orgasm thing? Yeah, I mean that" Jane smiled

"No, that you're gonna out me and my father in prison" Maura said coldly

"Things have changed, Maur" Jane smiled as she stroked Maura's arm

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIES!" Maura snapped, pulling her arm away from Jane's touch. Her eyes were filling with tears "FOR ONCE, TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Maura" Jane pleaded

"NO, JANE. I DESERVE THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH. If I mean anything to you, you will tell me the truth" Maura sniffled as she wiped the tears rolling down her cheek

Jane took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't hide it from Maura any longer. She loved her, she at least owed her the truth, the whole truth.

"Fine" Jane started "What Dean said is true...was true. I'm a homocide cop and they brought me in because apparently I was the only one who could do the job, it baffles me why they never got Sasha or Angie to do it but anyway...I was supposed to make you fall in love with me-"

"-Check!" Maura snapped

"Maur, you wanted the truth, let me finish. Anyway, you already know this, my feelings changed when I got to know you, I fell in love with you, I fell in love with you so hard, and then, like everything else it changed. I made a deal with Paddy, I protect you from the Donagals and in return, he hands himself in"

"What did you think was going to happen when you arrested my father? That i'd just brush it off?" Maura spat

"No, I didn't know. I didn't want to think of what life would be like without you"

"Don't go acting like that now!" Maura growled "Well, consider me protected but the second you wack the cuffs on my father thats when you never speak to me again"

"Maur" Jane wiped her tears away

"Don't 'Maur' me, Detective Rizzoli. This is your job, so do it!" Maura spat before walking upstairs to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

**WAAAAAH! I'm mean, I know. I hope you guys liked it! What did you think of the whole Jane/Dean arguement? Do you think Maura will ever forgive Jane? Anyway, lemme know what you think and what you'd like to see happen. Much love:***


	26. Chapter 26

She felt heart broken, betrayed. Whether Jane was doing her job or not, did se not trust her enough to tell her? How could she lie about one of the most important things that would ever happen in her life? She was usually strong but she had never been this heartbroken before. Never. She climbed into the bed she had been sharing with Jane for the past few weeks, the smell of Jane on the sheets invaded her nostrils and her heart fell heavier in her chest, her tears exploaded out of her. She lay with her knee's tucked tightly into her chest, a cluster of their bedding in her clenched fist, the one person she wanted to hold her, to fix her was the one person who broke her. The pain in her chest spread to her gut as she heard Jane crashing about downstairs. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. Maura looed down at the hoodie she was wearing, seeing the big blue BPD lettering on the front brought a smile to her face. She remembered finding it in one of Jane's duffle bags and claiming it as her own. She loved the way it was well worn and smelled like Jane and how every so often she'd find a long, back, curly hair embedded into the cotton. Using all the strength she had, she hurled her body out of the bed and into the bathroom, Maura looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on and she had a hoodie and leggings on. She hardly recognised herself. She hadn't looked in a mirror in weeks, not properly anyway, she hadn't felt the need to, Jane made her feel sexy and beautiful no matter what. Her eye was still tinged yellow from bruising and there was only the memory of her busted lip. The woman staring back at her was a compleatley different woman that who had been staring back at r for the past 32 years, the other woman would not be caught dead with her hair like that, the other woman wore designer everything, even designer sweats, the other woman would never in a million years look the way Maura was now but the other woman had never knew love, not proper 'head over heels' love. The other woman would never have even thought about putting on a dress and marrying someone and then living in the perfect house in the suburbs with a white pikett fence surrounding the garden with several children playing in. The other woman, from the other reflections would never had laughed the way she did, she would never have cried the way she did, she would never have trusted the way she did. As much as Maura missed a beautiful, prim and proper woman in a dress and heels, not a hair out of place and perfect makeup staring back at her she wouldnt swap it for anything. Jane changed her, for the better. She made her the best version of herself and she would always be thankful for that but did Jane bringing out the best person in her bring out the worst person in Jane? Maura headed out of the bathroom and stood at the window, watching the night sky slowly close in and engulf the beautiful suburban neighbourhood, one like she dreamed of living in herself one day. The creaking of the floorboards outside the door as Jane sat down made her snap to attention, bringing her out of her 'perfect suburban housewife' fantasy.

(-)

"Maura, i'm sorry. Okay. Please, open the door. Please" Jane sat outside the locked bedroom door "Please Maur, I know you're angry, you have every right to be but please open the door. Please just give me a chance to explain" Jane ignored the tears rolling down her cheeks, she ignored Angie trying to help her. She just wanted a chace to see Maura, to properly explain to her. "Maur, i'm coming in" Jane twisted the door know open and was greeted to an empty room, the curtains fluttering in the wind and a note on the bed.

_'By the time you're reading this i'll be gone. I'm sorry, for everything. I love you, Jane and I always will but I can't do it anymore. I can't look at your face everyday, not anymore, it's too hard. I don't trust you, I want to but I can't, I can't be responsible for the loss of both my parents and I damn sure can't be the responsible for your life or anyone else's for that matter. So now I guess you can just go back to being Detecive Rizzoli, back to being a homocide cop, back to your old life. You brought out the best person in me but I only bring out the worst in you, the one who cheats, ignores orders, the one who doesn't even tell her parents she's safe. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, you saved my life so let me save yours. Maura x'_

Jane's heart felt heavy in her chest, her fist clenched, crunching the letter with it. After a few strained breaths she collected herself. Wiped her tear soaked face, put her long black curls into a pony and holstered her guns. She barreled downstairs and threw the letter at Angie as she headed to get the duffel bag full of supplies.

"She's doing something stupid. I know it, she can't be far. I need to stop her" Jane said, throwing the duffel bag over her shoulder and walking through the hall towards the front door.

"JANE" Angie shouted from the kitchen

"What?" Jane turned back to face her

"I'm coming with you"

"No, Ange. I can't let you, if something happened to you I couldn't deal with it. I mean, i've got nothing to lose, i've already lost her. You have that hot football player boyfriend to think about" Jane smiled

"Fine. Take these" Angie smiled, throwing the car keys at her "Take Sash, or at least Doyle. You can't do this alone, no matter what you think or say"

"Thanks" Jane smiled before running back to the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her friend "I mean it, thanks, for everything. For putting everything at risk for me, for not freaking out or questioning me about Maura. I love you" a tear escaped from Jane's cheek

"I love you too, best friend" Angie smiled "Now, go get your girl and get them motherfuckers in the process. And you can always get another job, you can never get another Maura. Be safe"

As Jane turned the key in the ignition she only had one destination in mind, the Donagal area of town. She knew thats where Maura would be, giving herself to them to save everyone else. Jane pulled out of the drive and bolted through the quiet, dark streets of Boston, the way she had 12 hours earlier insearch of Maura.

**Where do you think Maura is? Will Jane find her? Anyway, let me know what you think:) Thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep 'em coming!**


	27. Chapter 27

Maura sat on the cold hard ground. The tips of the grass where white from frost. She sat with her knees puled tightly up to her chest for both warmth on comfort.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while" Maura started, feeling guilty "But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about you every single day, I have. Even in all of this. Remember when I told you about Jane, how she doesn't feel the same was as me? Turns out she does...did. Anyway, I know you sent her to look after me, she's the reason i'm still alive but I can't do it anymore. You need to protect her, she needs to be the one you're keeping safe" a tear rolled down Maura's cheek "They think I killed you" Maura sniffled "I mean, I suppose I did. You pushed me out of the way of the bullet that was meant for me, you died in my arms. I was in med school, we had just done gun shots the week before. I should have done something but instead I just sat there and now I guess it's time for me to face the music. It was my gun that killed you, my bullet, my life. I can't go through that again, I can't let Jane get hurt with a bullet that was meant for me, or Daddy, or anyone for that matter. They want me and they're going to get me. I just came here to say goodbye, I doubt i'll be going where you are" Maura wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie and the sound of tyres screeching made her snap to attention.

"MAURA? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIKN YOU'RE DOING?" Paddy snapped

"Daddy, don't" Maura pressed

"Look, I don't care about what happened between you and Rizzoli but that is no excuse to go and get yourself killed-"

"-Yes, yes it is Daddy. I've ruined everyone's lives. They want me, they always have. Mum died saving me and now you and Jane are putting your lives on the line to save mine. And for what?" Maura broke down again

"Because we love you. You're my daughter, you're all I have left. And you're mother took that bullet so you could live a long and happy life, not so you could throw it all away. She wanted you to become a doctor, to be happy. She never wanted this, she would never want you to sacrifice your life, not when it's pointless. They're sick and twisted bastards. You think they'll stop once you give yourself to them? No. You tell them about Jane and they'll go after her. They'll go after Harmon and Alexander. They won't stop. You're mother protects you everyday, and theres a reason she does. She wants you to fight and she wants you to win. You're worried about Rizzoli getting hurt? The only thing that hurts her is you acting this way, Maura. She's a good cop, the best damn cop there is, she's not stupid. She will put up a helluva fight before she lets anyone hurt her or you-"

"-Daddy, you don't understand"

"No Maura. You don't understand. All these people that are helping you, they wouldn't be doing it if they didn' think they could handle it. You've got the best cops and FBI agents fighting for you. This is what they're trained to do"

"You of all people know what the Donagal family are like"

"I do, but they're falling. They were better than they'd ever been but Seamus has lost it. He' killing all the best men they have for no reason other than he doesn't like them. Right now, they're weak and we're strong, stronger than we have ever been. And you being mad at Rizzoli, you not trusting her-"

"-How do you know that?"

"Maura, you're my daughter. I know everything about you. I raised you, I know when you're hurt...that and Harmon phoned me, but you need to forgive her and trust her again. You need to see sense. She was doing her job, she follows orders. She was following _my _orders. She did wht she did because she loves you. And right now, she going in, all guns blazing alone looking for you, so if you don't come back for yourself, do it for her"

Maura's heart sank as she imagined Jane blasting into the Donagal's hideout, alone, no backup.

"Please Maura" Paddy pleaded

"No, we'll go to the Donagal place and i'll give myself-"

"Maura!-"

"-Look, Daddy. Im 32, i'm not a child anymore. You can't tell me what to do" Maura snapped

"Well then act your age Maura instead of acting like a stupid 15 year old. And no matter how old you are, you will always be my little girl and when it's a matter of life and death, you will listen to me!"

Maura stormed off and sat in the back of Paddys SUV, a man on the left side side of her, gun loaded. Paddy got back into the back of the car and sat next to Maura.

"Put this on" he handed Maura a bulletproof vest

"No" Maura handed the vest back to her father

"PUT IT ON!" Patrick growled through clenched teeth

Maura put the vest on underneath her hoodie. She sat with her arms crossed across her chest, looking across the man to her left and staring out of the window.

"Alexander, we're going in" Patrick spoke down the phone "You got eye's on Rizzoli?"

Maura listened into her fathers phone conversation, trying to hear what was being said down the other half of the phone call.

"**Korsak and Frost are on her tail. You got Maura?**"

"Yes"

With that they hung up.

"You're going in tonight?" Maura turned to face her father

"We hadn't planned it but Rizzoli isn't answering her phone so now we're going in" Doyle replied, filling his pockets full of bullets "But like I said before, right now, they're weak and we're strong so, there's no time like the present"

The car came to a stop as it pulled into an adandoned warehouse.

"Here" Partick handed Maura one of his weapons "You won't need it but just in case"

"This isn't the Donagal's hideout" Maura looked around, ignoring her father

"I know. You're staying here with Danny where it's safe" Patrick smiled getting out of the car

Maura followed her father out of the car but before she knew it he had hold of her wrist and she felt the cool metal of handcuffs clamp down tight on her skin. Maura looked down at her wrist that was handcuffed to the inside of the car door.

"Daddy!" Maura shouted angrily as she shook her arm trying to break free.

Patrick and two of his men disappeared into the darkness on foot she heard anothe car approacing and then speeding off into the distance. Maura huffed and sat back in the car, slamming the door so hard it echoed through the whole warehouse.

"What?" Maura snapped at the man who was left to look after her, giving him the coldest look she could

"I'm...i'm just gonna wait out there" the man stuttered, his blood cold from Maura's death stare, he still wasn't used to them, even though he had recieved a million of them growing up with Maura

"Yeah, you do that Danny" Maura smiled sarcastically as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked shut Maura's eyes filled with tears and they burst out own her cheeks. She kicked the seat infront of her and punched it with her free hand, forgetting she has a soft cast on her still broken wrist. She couldn't feel the pain in her wrist, she could only feel the pain in her chest. The moment she had been avoiding for weeks was finally happening, and they hadn't prepared properly and it was all her fault. She felt sick, her stomach ached. She only had Jane on her mind, she kept playing all the worst scenarios's over and over in her mind. She continued to punch and kick the chair infront of her, the heartbroken cries we're not only filling the car but the warehouse. The car door opened and Danny climbed back in and put his arms aroud Maura. She started to fight his grip but she gave up and collapsed into his chest. Her cries and tears soaking his shirt. His hand stroking her head.

"I love her Danny, more than i've ever loved anyone before" Maura cried

"I know...I know" Danny replied in a soothing tone, still stroking her head

After about 5 minutes, Maura's cries became softer and quieter and she sat up and pulled out of Danny's grip.

"I'm sorry about that, and for snapping at you before" Maura sniffled

"It's fine" Danny smiled

"No, it's not. Nothing i've done in the past 24 hours is fine. This is all my fault and now all I can do is sit here and wait. Hope and pray she's gonna be okay, that Daddy's gonna be okay"

"Maur, they will be. Jane has Doyles back and he has hers. You couldn't ask for a better team" Danny smiled

"True, so how come you're suck on baby sitting duty?" Maura smiled

"I wanted to. I dunno, I thought it might be nice to spend some time with you. I miss you Maur, we used to be best friends"

"Well, it's ben kind of a crazy few months" Maura laughed "I've missed you too"

"So, tell me about Jane. I wanna know all about her" Danny smiled

"Well, she's crazy hot-"

"-Naturally" Danny laughed

"She has these dark brown eye's that you just get lost in, crazy black curly hair, the softest, most beautiful lips, a deep husky bedroom voice, her legs and her ass are to die for. She's the type of person who's laughter could fill a stadium, everyone loves her. She's got this sarcastic sense of humour and the biggest, sweetest heart. She's strong and smart, and protective. She's the only person who can keep up with me when we're drinking tequila..." Maura had this huge smile on her face as she was speaking about Jane, the pain in her chest and stomach was beginning to ease the more she went on, and the more she went on the more she forgot about what was going on. Danny sat, listening to ever word, watching the smile on Maura's face grow bigger and bigger.

**Hope you guys liked it. Do you think they will be able to catch Jane in time? Lemme know what you think. Thanks for the reviews you're all awesome! Keep them coming;-)**


	28. Chapter 28

Maura. Thats all Jane had on her mind. Maura, the love of her life. Her hands gripped the steering wheel and her foot was on the floor, she was blissfully unaware of the cavalry of black SUV's on her tail. It was only when she pulled over and several other black SUV's pulled in at the same spot.

"Rizzoli!" a familiar voice made Jane snap to attention

"Paddy? What are you doing here?"

"Special Agent Harmon called me and told me everything and then you stupidly ignored all calls so we had to come"

"We, who's 'we'?" Jane asked

"Me" Sasha emerged from the dark shadows of the street

"And me" Korsak followed Sasha

"Me too" Frost smiled as he stood next to Korsak

"You didn't answer your phone, Maura's safe. She's fine" Patrick spoke again

"She is?" Jane asked confused, she was certain that Maura would be going to give herself up

"Yes although, if I had been 5 minutes later to the cemetry she wouldn't be"

"The cemetry?" Jane mumbled to herself before she realised she would be going to see her mother "So what? You came here to tell me to stop?" Jane asked

"No, we came here to get the fuckers. You really think we'd let you storm the Donagals alone? We're a team, Jane" Korsak smiled

"You remember the plan?" Paddy asked loading his gun, seeing the faces of his team nod in agreement "Okay then. Frost, Korsak you take the back. Alexander, O'Leary and Clarke take the side and me and Rizzoli take the front"

"Remember, we go in alive, we come out alive" Sasha smiled before they set off in their teams

Jane cocked her gun as she stood behind Paddy.

"Ready?" Patrick whispered before he kicked the door down with one swift kick

The room was empty but the door being kicked in would have alerted whoever was in the house. Jane and Paddy moved carefully through the warehouse, the sound of gunshots coming from the other side of the building. Jane felt a strong arm pushing her back into a dark corner.

**"What the fuck?"** a voice spoke, their foot steps getting louder and louder

Jane raised her gun but felt Patrick push it back down. She took that as a sign to wait. The foot steps were getting louder and louder and were shortly followed by another pair of footsteps. The two men were unaware of the two people in the dark corner.

"Now" Patrick whispered and with that Jane raised her gun and shot the 6ft, stocky man that stood in front of her as Patrick shot the other man. She heard more foot steps, about three people and in a split second Jane turned and shot the three approching men dead.

"Nice" Patrick smiled

"Thanks" Jane laughed

After clearing the room they headed into the next room, the distant sound of gunfire echoing the building. As they entered the next room Jane felt a strong arm wrap around her neck, the grip tightenig by the second. Jane clawed at the mans arm, her fingers ripping chunks of skin out, his grip only getting tighter and tighter by the second. Jane's eyes started to get heavy as her oxygen was getting cut off, her kicks and punches becoming weaker as the mystery man seemed to be winning and Patrick was nowhere to be seen. As Jane's eyes fluttered closed an image of Maura flashed in her head, the sound of Maura's laugh rang in her ears. Jane took one last deep breath in before sinking her teeth into the mans arm.

"**AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH, BITCH!"** the man cred out in pain, his grip around Janes neck losening. Jane stamped down on the mans foot and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. By now the man had let go of Jane and she had managed to create some space betwen them. Jane clenched her fist and punched the man in the face. As the man raised his own fist to punch Jane, a gunshot rangout and the man fell to his knees.

"You looked like you needed some help" Frost smiled

"Oh I did, did I?" Jane laughed sarcastically, Jane picked up her gun and headed up the stairs to where she saw one of Doyles men slumped over in a pool of blood. Jane ran over to the man.

"Rizzoli, Seamus is heading to the roof" the man coughed, red liquid oozing from the corner of his mouth "he's got Korsak" the mans eye's closed and he fell on his side as the life left his body.

Jane looked over at her partner, both their eyes riddled with fear and anger. The sound of gunfire on the roof made them both snap to attention and they both started running towards the roof, the corridor lined with the bodies of Donagals men. As Jane and Frost ran up the stairs they saw Patrick crouched bedind some boxes shooting, Sasha and several of his men next to him. Donagal's helicopter was in flames in the corner of the roof, having obviously been shot down.

"JANE!" Fost shouted, warning Jane there was a man approaching her

*BANG* Jane put a bullet through the mans chest and he fell to the ground. Jane and Frost joined the rest of their team behind the boxes.

"I can't hold them off much longer" Sasha growled "I'm nearly outta bullets"

"Me too" one of the men added

"Where's Korsak?" Jane spat

"He's there" Sasha tilted her head towards Korsak who was lying down, his arm tied with a rag of material and his suit covered in blood

"And Seamus?" Jane asked

"He got away in the other helicopter" Sasha growled

"FUCK!" Jane spat

The gunfire from the opposite site of the roof immediatley came to a stop as snipers from another roof took them out.

"That'll be the mighty FBI" Frost said in a sarcastic, mocking tone which was met with a raised eybrow and death stare from Sasha

"Wait, Doyle" Angie looked around but she couldn't see him

"Doyle?" Frost asked

"There was no Doyle here" Sasha smiled

As they sat waiting for the FBI and medical attention Sasha sat down next to Jane.

"We'll get him. He got away this time but he won't be so luck next tme" Sasha held Janes hand, transfering paper

Jane looked at the paper as Sasha walked off to explain to her boss what had happened. There was an address on the scrunched up peice of paper.

"Has someone checked you out ma'am?" an EMT asked her

"Yes, thank you" Jane smiled, putting the paper in her pocket

"Are you sure?" The young EMT asked, seeing right through Janes blatant lie

"Yes" Jane smiled before walking off, hoping she'd slip away before any FBI agent could try to question her

Jane climbed down the fire escape before anyone could notice she was missing. The address on the paper was only a block away so as soon as Jane's feet found the pavement she started running towards the bulding. Running seemed so much harder, her chest was tighter than usual, probably due to the fact she hadn't run properly in months but knowing that Maura would be in that building motivated her. Jane pushed through despite her lungs burning. The buliding was much smaller than she imagined. It was one storey high, the type of place you wouldn't really notice unless you knew it was there. As Jane entered she saw the SUV and ran towards it.

"MAUR?" Jane shouted, hoping Maura would run out of the car and wrap her arms around her

As Jane got closer to the car Jane's foot slipped. Jane looked down. Her eyes widened as they were met with a pool of blood.

"MAURA?" Jane shouted

Jane's heart fell heavy in her chest. She began to feel sick. Her eyes filled with tears. Jane's ears were met with ticking. Her eyes widened as she realised what the noise was.

***BOOM***

**Hope you liked it despite the fact it wasnt very long and the action wasn't the best - I do apologize. Where do you think Maura is? Is that her blood? What's going to happen to Jane now? Lemme know, keep the awsome reviews coming. You guys are so awesome!**


	29. Chapter 29

Harsh, bright lights blinded Jane as she woke up. Her head waskilling and she had bandages over her arms.

"Janey" A hazey, yet familiar voice ran in Jane's ears

"Huh? Where am I?" Jane croaked

"Hospital, you were in an accident" The voice spoke, as Jane took a sip of water from the cup the person was offering her

"An accident?" Jane tried to sit herself up in the bed

"Yeah, you were caught in a bomb blast. But you were lucky, extremely lucky. Only cuts and bruises, a few burns on your arms and a minor concussion"

"Oh yeah, getting blown up is really lucky" Jane half laughed

Once Jane's eyes had adjusted to the light she noticed it was her younger brother at her bedside.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be working?" Jane raised an eyebrow at Frankie

"Someone had to keep mum from breaking down and going crazy" Frankie laughed

"Where is she anyway?"

"She went home to get you some things about an hour ago, she's so mad you never told her you were home and safe" Frankie teased Jane

"Yeah well, I was kinda busy" Jane's mind flashed back to Maura and the fact she was still missing.

"Jane, are you okay?" Frankie asked, noticing the colour drain from his sisters face

"Maura. I've gotta go" Jane started pulling all the tubes and wires out of her

"Maura?" Frankie asked "Jane, you can't go. Get back in bed" Frankie fought, pushing Jane back into her hospital bed

"Get off me Frankie" Jane snapped, trying to push her brother off her, wincing in pain

"What the hell Jane?" Frankie snapped, seeing his sisters eyes fill with tears

Jane collapsed into her brothers arms, she couldn't hold her tears in, even if she wanted to.

"Jane?" Frankie asked, his sister crying in his arms

"They've got her Frankie, they've got her and theres nothing I can do" Jane cried

"Got who?" Frankie asked, trying to hold Jane upright in his arms

"MAURA! They've got her I don't even know if she's alive. It's all my fault. If I had never lied to her, if I had't have stormed the place before we were ready" Jane broke down again, her knees buckling. She only stayed standing up because Frankie held her upright.

"Maura? As in Maura Doyle?" Frankie asked, he felt Jane buckle even more at the mention of her name "Who has her?"

"The Donagals. They want her dead and it was my job to protect her" Jane cried, the beeping of her machines increased rapidly and the nurses came running into the room

"Whats happened?" One of the nurses asked

"I don't know, she just broke down" Frankie replied, still trying to hold Jane up

"Get her back into the bed" The nurse rushed over to Jane

"Get off me!"Jane snapped pushing the nurse off her

"Janey, get into the bed" Frankie pressed

"No. I've got to go" Jane started tugging at her wires again

"Dammit Jane, for once in your God damn life will you just listen and do as you're told!" Frankie snapped

"You don't understand" Jane cried trying to push away from Frankies grip

"Well, get into bed and then you can tell me"

"I can't tell you, Frankie" Jane sat back in her bed

"Jane, i'm your brother, you can tell me anything" Frankie smiled and took one of Janes hands in his "I'm here for you, Janey. I know there's something on your mind, the way you worried me at Christmas, the way you drop off the face of the earth for nearly two months. I'm worried about you Janey I want to help you"

"You can't help me with this, Frankie. Belive me, I would love you to be able to but you can't. Nobody can. Look Frankie, I've gotta go. I need to find her" Janes eyes filled with tears

"Sasha and Angie are already on it"

"Already on what?" Jane asked

"Finding Maura-"

"-You're only just telling me this now?" Jane snapped

"Jane, you were hysterical before. I've only just gotten a chance to even realise it all fit together"

"I'm sorry, Frankie it's just, this case, it means a lot to me, she means a lot to me and i've let her down so many times and now" Jane turned away from her brother

"Jane, I know you're a cop, and a damn good one but why are you taking this case so seriously, why do you care this much? Maura Doyle is a criminal-"

"-No she's not Frankie!" Jane snapped "No matter what you, or anyone else thinks, she's not. She doesn't have the heart to break the law, and Paddy certainly wouldn't let her. He turned her away from the family business, he keeps her as far away from it as possible. Hell, i've broken more laws than she has. You should have seen the way she reacted back in New York when I stole a car she refused to get into a 'stolen car'. No matter what BPD or the FBI or anyone else say she's guilty of, they're wrong!"

"Jeeze Jane, you're well...attatched. How do you know it's not all an act?"

"Because Frankie, I know her. I lov...i've lived with her morealess everyday for the past 3 months" Jane hoped Frankie wouldn't pick up on her almost expression of her true feelings

"Well, you're never wrong. You're a good judge of character so I believe you" Frankie smiled

"Well, I was wrong about Dean" Jane mumbled to herself

Frankie gave his sister a puzzling look.

"I said I was wrong about Dean" Jane huffed

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was wrong about him. I always thought he was some kind of God, a good person. Even all the times he cheated I still thought he was Gods gift. Well, 7 years later I finally opened my eyes. I finally sound someone who treats me like a princess, I finally know what being in love, like proper love, head over heels, butterflies in your stomach, heart skips a beat love. I finally found someone who makes me happy, who makes me feel like i'm worth something. Someone who's there for me, no matter what" Jane had the biggest smile on her face as she thought about Maura

Frankie smiled seeing his sister light up over this mystery person. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her this happy, or even if he had ever seen her this happy. Her smile streched from cheek to cheek, it was clear to him and anyone else she was in love. His detective brain kicked in as he started to peice together all the pieces of convesation they had shared, the way she reacted when she woke up, the way she jumped to Maura's defense, the way her face lit up when she spoke about her mystery love. Was Maura the person Jane was head over heels, butterflies in your stomach, heart skips a beat in love with?

"Jane, don't get mad but, is it Maura? The person you're ' head over heels, butterflies in your stomach, heart skips a beat in love' with?" Frankie asked

Jane didn't answer, she looked away from Frankie. She couldn't lie to him, not anymore. She had had anough of lying to people, even if she thought it was in their best interests.

"Jane?" Frankie pressed his sister

"Frankie, look I… I think I haven't been honest with you. Look, I… You're my family. And, you and I are close, we've always been close for as long as can remember… So I need to tell you, this, I can't keep things from the people I love any longer. Because it is important. To me, and because I need your help right now. All this is, brand new for you andrand new for me and, I'll understand if you get mad because I didn't tell you before but, please, understand me and respect my choice. Because, I'm happy! I'm so happy that I want to share this happiness with you. You're my brother, and you deserve to know the whole truth… Frankie, Maura and I… she's more than a job. We are… In a relationship. A committed and real relationship. Or at least we were before I screwed it all up. So, I guess now you understand that I'm gay. That, I like, girls, women! And, I know it seems crazy, but I wish I can count on your support because, I really, really need it right now. Frankie… Someone kidnapped Maura. And, I'm freaking out. I don't know if, she's alive or not… I. I need your help. I need you to help me find her because honestly, I think… I think she's the love of my life! And she's my friend too. The only one I have. And I know, you can help me…" After letting everything out, Jane gave her brother a couple of minutes to process what she just said. It wasn't something you just accept. It comes with a lot of feelings and a lot of thoughts and questions that she might have to answer once her brother started to talk. She was willing to answer them under one condition: Frankie's help. She wanted him to help her find her partner.

"I gotta say, I did not see that coming. I mean, i'm not gonna lie, thats a lot to take in, a lot to process. I mean, for the past 33 years you've loved men but the way your face lights up when you speak about her, you're happy. For the first time in a long time, or even ever. I've never seen you this happy, this way over a person. Not even Dean, not in the early days. She makes you happy and you're my sister and I love you. As long as you're the same sarcastic, protective, funny Jane then it's okay. Dean changed you, over the years your laugh faded, your happiness faded and today was the first time in a long time that I caught a glimpse of the old Jane, the one I grew up with. Am I happy you're with a mobster's daughter? No, but the way you speak about her, she's so much more than that. I have your back, I support you. I love you Jane and I just want my sister back, i've missed you"

Frankie wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly. He could sense Jane crying, but he could also tell that she was relieved he knew. He was so proud of her, how happy he was for her.

"You know mums gonna flip you and Dean broke up" Frankie laughed

"Oh, thats gonna be fun to explain" Jane laughed back at her brother, wiping her tears

"We'll get her back, Jane" Frankie smiled

"I hope so" Jane smiled back

**Okay guys, I hope you liked it. I know this subject is very important so I wanted to get it right, I wanted it to be true, not just for the sake of the story and characters but for you guys as well so I had some help from my friend Mexter, who also writes awesome stories you should check them out;-) Anyway, lemme know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Mommy, mommy. Wake upppp!" A childs voice woke Jane and Maura from their sleep "Mommy, Santa's been" The child clapped and smiled eagerly

"Has he?" Maura played along enthusiastically, despite her tiredness

"Yes, Hope is downstairs waiting for you. Can we open our presents, pleaseeeeee?" The 5 year old smiled, jumping up and down on her mothers' bed

"Of course you can, sweetie. Give mommies two minutes and we'll be right down" Jane smiled before kissing her daughters dark curly hair before she ran off downstairs. "Uuuuggghhh. 5am" Jane huffed looking at the alarm clock, trying to wipe the tiredness out of her eyes.

"It could have been like last year. Up every hour from 1am" Maura laughed

"Good point" Jane smiled

"C'mon, can't keep the twins waiting" Maura pulled her wife out of bed "Oh, and you might want to put some pants on" she winked, looking at her half naked wife

"Chrismas really did come early last night" Jane kissed Maura and smacked her bum playfully before pulling on a pair of pants and heading downstairs

"Mommy, can we open them now. Pweaseee?" the eager 5 year old smiled

"Go on then" Maura smiled before taking a seat on the sofa next to Jane

Jane and Maura watched as their children ripped open their presents. Their excited squeals and their faces lighting up when they got what they wanted. Jane's arm around Maura, Maura's head burried on Jane's shoulder.

"You done good babe" Jane smiled before kissing Maura's forehead

"You mean, _we _done good" Maura smiled before turning to kiss Jane

"Eeeeewwwww, no kisses" The twins jumped inbetween their mothers

"Mommy, I can't read my card" The 5 year old image of Maura, only with black hair smiled

"Dear Lexy. Merry Christmas. You have been a very good girl this year. Be good next year and do everything your mommies tell you. Hope you like your presents, Santa and Rudolph" Maura smiled

"Mommy, read mine" Hope handed her card to Jane

"Dear Hope. Merry Christmas. You have been a very good girl this year. Be good next year and do everything your mommies tell you. Even if you don't want to! Hope you like your presents, Santa and Rudolph"

"Mommy, can we play with our presents?" Lexy smiled

"Sure thing baby girl" Maura smiled before the twins started to play with their presents

"Very imaginative, Santa" Jane laughed

"What? They're 5. They don't care Santa wrote the same thing in their cards" Maura smiled

Maura snuggled in closer and tighter to Jane.

"I love you so much, babe" Jane smiled, Kissing Maura's head

"I love you too" Maura snuggled in closer to Jane

"**RIZZOLI!"**

Jane was pulled out of her dreams. Scrunching her face as the light burnt her eyes.

"What?" Jane asked sleepily

"You we're talking in your sleep!"

"And?"

"Well, when your taking a 'dead body' out of a hospital it's not really supposed to talk"

"I'm dead?" Jane asked, still half asleep and not really functioning properly

"Yes. Now lie back down and be quiet"

Jane obliged, closing her eyes as her head hit the pillow, falling back into the deep sleep she was just in not really piecing togethr what had just happened, or even realising it had happened.

"**JANE!"** A voice pulled her from her dreams again

"What?" Jane asked sleepily

"Wake up!"

"Why?"

"Because we need your help, thats why!"

"My help, with what?" Jane rubbed her eyes "...Wait, where am I?"

"The back of a van. We broke you out of hospital"

"Hold on. Who is _we_?" Jane asked looking around confused

"Me, Frankie, Sasha and Doyle"

Jane's eyes adjusted to the person in front of her.

"Ange?" Jane asked

"Yeah, you really think i'm just gonna leave you?"

"Wait...I'm not dead then?" Jane asked, sitting up in the bed

"Not last time I checked...Look Jane, there have been some changes-"

"-What kind of changes?"

"Well, the FBI has taken over the investigation but they're still letting us help. And by _us _I mean Sasha and you"

"Wait, what?" Jane snapped

"Wel, after they saved our asses on the roof they werent going to just sit there and let us run wild around Boston anymore. I mean, it's better. The FBI are tracking Maura now"

"They still haven't found her?" Jane snapped "What the hell?"

"Jane-"

"-Ange, don't _Jane _me. I don't know how long I was down but they should have found her by now!" Jane spat

"Jane, don't take it out on Angie, she's trying to help you" a familiar voice spoke

"Frankie?" Jane asked, looking around for her brother "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help"

"Get out and go home, Frankie-"

"-No, Jane. I'm here and i'm staying. You asked for my help and I know i'm not some super agent like Angie or Sasha but you're my sister and I love you. I've nearly lost you twice already and i'm not loosing you again. You love Maura, she makes you happy, happier than I have ever seen you and i'm not letting you lose the one thing that makes you happy. Besides, if we catch them, this might get me into homocide quicker" Frankie smiled cheekily

"Yeah, or it could all go pear-shaped" Jane raised an eyebrow at Frankie

"I'm willing to take that chance, and anyway, I want to meet my sisters new girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend, Frankie. I don't even know if we're talking" Jane bit the inside of her lip

"Well, once we save her she will be. I mean, who can resist the Rizzoli charm" Frankie smiled, making Jane laugh

"Where are we going anyway?" Jane asked

"The docks" Sasha spoke from the drivers seat of the van

"We have a new plan, to get her back" Angie smiled

"We're here" Sasha shouted as she pulled into the docks

"You ready?" Frankie asked Jane before opening the van doors

"I was born ready" Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before stepping out of the van

**Okay, hope you guys liked it! Lemme know what you think:D**


	31. Chapter 31

Images of Maura flashed through Jane's mind, images of her injured and dead. She wasn't paying attention to Doyle and what he was saying. The sounds of Maura's terrified screams and cries rang through her ears. Jane stood up from her seat.

"Rizzoli?"Patrick asked, pulling everyones attention to Jane

"I can't do this" Jane tried to hold her tears back

"What do you mean _you can't do this?_" Patrick quizzed her

"I mean...I can't...I won't. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have stormed the place-"

"-Granted that was a bad choice on your part, Jane, but this isn't your fault. This is Seamus Donagals fault...my fault. This was my feud and Maura got dragged into it becaue she was my daughter. I tried to stop her, but you know there's no stopping her. You can't blame yourself for this, Rizzoli. I won't let you" Paddy's tone seemed loving and sincere

"I do blame myself, she's only ever been in _more _danger since I showed up. Ever since she's been under my 'protection they've got to her - twice. I love her Doyle, I love her so much I can't see or think straight. I ruined saving her once before and I won't do it again. Not if I love her. You won't agree with me, but I need to walk away, to stay as far away as possible from this and then you will get her back...if there is even a her to get back and then you need to go, as far away as possible and take Maura with you. Take her somewhere safe, somewhere away from me"

"What the hell are you talking about, Rizzoli? She's still alive because of you and she's still alive now for the same reason. Yes, they may have her but if she was dead w would have found her by now, they wouldn't have taken her, they would have killed her there and then. You're right, I don't agree with you walking away. You're a good cop, Rizzoli. A damn good cop, the best i've ever seen but you're so much more than that. The safest place for Maura is with you, you may not see or believe that right now but it's true. You love her just as much as I do, even more for that matter. I know you, I know you would give your life for her, and thats not just the cop side of you either. She would do the same for you, thats why she did what she did. It may have been the second stupidest thing she's ever done - the first being Cassie - but it's proof that, after all this is over and i'm in prison that you will be together, forever. Do I like the fact my daughter is head-over-heels in love with a cop? No. But you make her happy, truely happy. She has never been this happy, not since her mother died. You bring the old Maura out. I trust you, Jane. Maura trusts you. I can't get her back without you, not properly. And if you leave, if you walk out right now, you will always regret it"

Tears rolled down Jane's cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before walking out of the door.

"JANE?" Frankie shouted after her "Are you really going to be this selfish?" Frankie snapped

"Can it Frankie, youhave no idea what you're talking about!" Jane snapped back

"Why? Because i'm just some uniform who does everyone's scruff work? Because you know everything? Beacuse i'm your younger brother? No, Jane, I won't _can it! _I know exactally what i'm talking about. Putting aside you feelings, you made a deal. You made a deal to protect Maura and now you're just going to walk out of this? You're going to walk out on everyone who's putting their jobs and lives on the line for you? Korsak got shot for you. Frost has been suspended, Angie has well and truely lost her job for you. Sasha has to tell her every move to the director. They knew what they were getting into helping you, but they did it anyway and now fo what? You're going to walk away and throw it back in their faces? When you came out, I asked if you were still the same person you used to be...the old Jane would never, ever do what you're doing right now. She'd be ashamed of you." Frankie spat

"I'm the selfish one? The only reason you're doing this is cause you hope it will make you get to homocide faster-" Jane spat back

"-Really? Thats what you think? I'm here for you! Although, God knows why! But you now what, unlike you, i'm going to say. I'm going to get Maura back but not for you, not anymore. For Korsak and Frost and Sasha and Angie and everyother God damned person who has put their life on the line for you but most importantly i'm doing it for ma. She hasn't heard a word from you in months, she cried herself to sleep everynight for months because she thought you were dead. She made herself ill from worring about you. She only moved from your side once in that hospital and that was because the nurses forced her to go home! So you know what Jane, walk away. You're not worth it anymore"

"That's enough, Frankie" Doyle pulled Frankie back

Jane stormed off, trying to hold back her tears. She hotwired the first car she saw and drove out of the docks. Her foot pressing the gas peddal to the floor. Her hands gripping the wheel tightly, the rest of the world flying past her in a blur she spead through the streets of Boston until she passed a bar. Jane pulled the car up and headed into the bar. It was a small, dingey place, peanut shells on the floor, the smell of beer and urine in the air.

"What can I get you?" a blonde haired, blue eyed woman asked from behind the bar

"Tequila" Jane replied, not looking up

The woman poured Jane a shot and Jane trew it back, slamming the empty glass down on the table. The woman filled the glass up and Jane threw it back, her face clenching as he liquid burnt her throat.

"Wait...you're Jane Rizzoli, right?" The barmaid asked

"What's it to you?" Jane snapped, looking up

The woman was strangely familiar but she couldn't place her.

"Do I know you?" Jane asked before downing another shot of tequila

"No but I know you" The woman smiled, her finger tracing Jane's hand

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jane asked

"I'm Jessica" she smiled a dimpley smile

"Well, i'm sorry, I have no idea who you are" Jan put her arms behind her head, trying to place her

"You will by the end of the night" the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty winked

"Oh, I will, will I" Jane played along, she hadn't really noticed how strikingly beautiful the woman was, she only noticed that some of the facial expressions she pulled reminded her of Maura

Jessica carried on flirting throughout the night, Jane flirting back with the woman who reminded her of Maura.

"Your place or mine" Jessica winked

"Yours" Jane bit her lip before pushing the woman up against the wall outside the bar, holding her hands above her head pushing her hips into Jessica's

Jessica leaned in and closed thesmall distance between their lips. Jane closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was Maura who was pushed up against the wall and making out with her. She felt sick, the kiss felt bitter but the alcohol:blood ratio was off the charts. She could barely walk, let alone think straight. Jessica grabbed Jane by the hand and dragged her to her car. Jane sat in the passenger seat, lookig out of the window. She felt sick, guilty. Like she was cheating. Jane's eyes fell heavier and heavier in her head and she soon succomed to the sweet release of her dreams.

**Sorry for not updating it for ages, i've been busy with exams. Hope you liked it. What do you think of Jane walking away? Will she be able to stay away? Who is Jessica(other than the blatantly obvious actress she looks like;))? Will Jane sleep with her? Let me know what you think:D**


	32. Chapter 32

Jane woke up, a banging headache and feeling like she was going to vomit if she moved just an inch. She blinked her eyes and tried to rub away the sleep and her hangover. She looked around. She was wearing a baggy whe t-shirt and was in a room and bed that certainly wasn't hers. The banging and clanking from another rom made her jump out of the bed. The last thing she remembered was walking into the bar and downing tequila, she could still taste the tequilia in her mouth.

"Oh, you're up. Did I wake you?" the blonde woman smiled from behind the island in her kitchen

"No" Jane half smiled "Do you have any coffee?"

"Sure" the woman in a t-shirt and lacy pink knickers smiled

"Uuumm...did we, yanno?" Jane asked, scratcing her head and scrunching her face trying to remember

"Did we have sex? No. I mean I was up for it but you spent the night crying about someone called Maura, then you threw up on yourself and passed out"

"That would explain the t-shirt" Jane laughed as the woman handed her a cup of steaming hot coffee "Did I really cry?"

"Well, at first you kept calling me Maura and asking why i'd dyed my hair and changed my eyes and then you babbled on about her and started crying about how you'd fucked everything up. I offered to drive you there once you were sober but you slapped me, then puked all over yourself and passed out in the bath...Last time I give free tequila to hot chicks i'm trying to shag"

"Oh my God" Jane sunk in her chair "I'm soooooo sorry...erm?" Jane tried to remember the womans name

"Jessica" the woman smiled a dimpey smile

"Jessica, right" Jane laughed nervously "Look, I had best get going"

"Well you're clothes are in the dryer. Feel free to use my shower or whatever, it's the least I can do. Honestly"

"No, i'm okay. Thank you-"

"-Look Jane" Jessica cut her off "You said somethings last night, if you need to talk, i'm here"

"No offence, but I don't know you. Whatever I said last night, well, I was drunk and thats in the past"

"Well, i've been where you are. I know what you're going through"

"I'm sure you do" Jane scoffed under her breath into her cup of coffee

"Actually, I do. I know exactaly what you're going through...can I be honest, like brutally honest with you?"

"Why not, I mean, I told you more than enough last night by the sound of it" Jane replied sarcastically

"I knew who you were the first time I saw you in the club...months ago...in Bass"

"You know Maura?" Jane shot up in her seat

"Sort of"

"Wait..." Jane began to piece everything together, where she knew her face from. "Jessica Donagal, Dermot's daughter, Semus's sister?" Jane's eyes widened

"Yes-"

Jane shot up from her seat

"Jane, please, give me a minute to explain" Jessica stood up

"Why should I?" Jane snapped

"Because...I can help you find Maura. I know where she is...look, just sit down and let me explain" Jessica started

Jane sat back down in her seat.

"This better be fucking good" Jane growled

"Look, I've known Maura my whole life, well as much as someone can admire someone from afar, Hope, her mother and my father were highschool sweethearts...but well you know my father, ruthless, he beat her everyday until Paddy helped her escape him and ever since then he's been gunning for the Doyles for the past 32 years. Growing up, I was always jealous of Maura, parents that loved her, kept her out of trouble. I always wished I could be her friend, more than friends...she's the one that made me realize I was gay, I mean, I've been in love with her since I was like 11 but i've never been able to do anything about it and then you came along...and she was happy, I mean _really _happy. I've always tried to keep out of trouble, to not be associated with my family but when you have a father like Dermot Donagal it's hard and I finally got away when Seamus took over. I ran away and I changed my name and I got out. I tried to warn Maura...and then a few days ago I got a mesage off one of the men who I was close with, he's always known I love Maura" Jessica handed her phone to Jane, a picture of Maura beaten up tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth "He's trying to get her out of there but...he needs help. I wanted to come to you sooner but I was scared"

Jane's eyes filled with tears looking at the picture of Maura.

"Thats what I meant last night, when I offered to take you to her-"

"-You've waited how long? You didn't think to go to the police...to Doyle?" Jane snapped

"I was scared...and then you walked into the bar last night and I knew you'd do anything to get her back"

"Yeah well, I need to stay away from her if she was any chance of surviving" Jane closed her eyes and looked down at her lap

"Are you still drunk?" Jessica quipped "I mean, seriously? Or are you just stupid?"

"Excuse me?" Jane stood up, defending herself

"You're running...leaving the woman you love-"

"-Oh, i'm the one who's running...the one who's leaving the woman she loves. Right. It's not like you know exactaly where she is or anything...oh wait, you do!" Jane spat

"I can't do anything about it. You on the other hand...you have Doyle and not to mention about 100 feds and you're what, running? Call it what you will, throw whatever bullshit excuse you want behind it but what you're doing is running. Maura is dying, she needs your help and you're just going to walk away?" Jessica spat back

"I'm not running. I'm saving her life!" Jane shouted

"Doyle will get her, with or without you but without you there will be a helluva lot of lives lost. It will be a helluva lot harder. And then when Doyles got her, she's gonna wish he never. She will hate herself...she will beat herself up, blame herself for you not being there. I've seen her do that once before and I damn right will not do it again!"

"Yeah, well, at least she will have a life to live-"

"-Dammit Jane! What the hell is wrong with you? Yes they've got her while you were protecting her but you've got her back...She made it this far because of you. You're scared of losing her again? You're a cop, and a damn good cop. You need to bury those feelings and bury them deep. She can't be the 'love of your life Maura', she needs to be a job. You need to save her, you need to think of her the way you would think of any other random person in this situation...If it was you, would you want Maura to give up on you - even if she thinks it's the right thing to do?"

Jessica saw the look of determination flash across Jane's eyes, that she was maybe finally coming across to her. Making her see sense.

"You need to remember the person you were before her, the badass cop. You need to get her back-"

"-I'm still that person" Jane growled

"Well then prove it! Love makes you do crazy, irrational things and thats why you need to push your feelings down and go save her!"

(-)

Jane pulled up at the docks and parked in the empty warehouse.

"You didn't have to come" she turned to Jessica

"I did. For Maura" Jessica took a deep breath in before heading behind _enemy _lines

"You really love here, huh?" Jane asked

"I do...but don't worry, it's not like i'm going to try and snatch her from you. She's happy and in love, i'm happy" Jessica smiled

Jane smiled back at the blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty before they were stopped by two of Doyles men.

"Yo' Rizzoli, what are you doing here?...With her?" He snapped, pointing his gun at Jessica

"Put it down, Jimmy" Jane took the gun from the man "We need to see Doyle" Jane pushed past him, bursting into Doyle's office

"Janey?" Frankie asked

"Look, I was being a bad cop yesterday. Thats what I am, a cop...for now at least. I'm back. We had a deal and i'm not walking away from that deal, or from Maura. But for now, there is no me and Maura. I am a Detective and she is a job" Jane forced those words out, trying to push her feelings down. "You know Jessica Donagal right?" Jane moved from infront of the beauty.

"Before you say anything...I need to say my piece. I'm here for Maura and Maura only. I know where she is and I want to help get her-"

"-How do you know we can trust her?" Frankie asked

"Because she's in love with Maura too. She always has been" Doyle stared at the woman, who was now visibly uncomfortable "I trust her. She has that same look in her eye Rizzoli does"

"Wait, so let me get this straight: The two biggest mob bosses in Boston, both have gay daughters-" Frankie laughed

"-Not the thing to focus on right now, Frankie" Jane said through clenched teeth

"Right, sorry" Frankie at back in his seat, getting death glares from everyone in the room

"You know where she is?" Doyle asked, changing the subject

"I do...and she's not in any of the places you've been looking. She's in an abandoned warehouse, three blocks away"

"Three blocks away? Isn't that still 'your docks' ?" Jane asked

"Not anymore, the FBI took them last year-" Sasha replied, confused as to why Maura would be there

"-She was moved there yesterday, they knew you were coming and moved her, but they knew your every move" Jessica looked at Sasha

"There must be a leak-"

"-FRANKIE!" Jane snapped, interrpting her brother

"No Jane, think about it...they knew our every move...just like they did last time and now she's been moved to FBI property" Frankie stared at Sasha and Angie

"Hey, it's not us!" Angie snapped

"Frankie! If there is a leak it's not them!" Jane defended them

"Maybe you're the leak" Sasha gave Frankie the evil eye

"Me? Why would it be me?" Frankie spat

"You're the newest here-"

"-ENOUGH!" Paddy shouted "You're trained proffessionals and you're acting like 5 year olds!"

"Sorry" Sasha huffed

"Sorry" Frankie slumped back down in his chair

"Now we know where she is we need a new plan" Jane changed the subject

"Rizzoli is right" Paddy sat back down in his seat

"How? If theres a leak then they'll know we're coming" Sasha crossed her arms across her chest

"We keep it between the people in this room" Jane looked around the room

"Won't you guys need back up or something?" Jessica asked

"Not to mention, I have to report my every movement to the director" Sasha chipped in

"Well then, tell the director but nobody else. And as for back up, we're going to have to go in alone..." Jane looked Patrick in the eyes

"She's right" Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I'm not chancing a leak. We have my men and ourselves. That's it. It's not ideal, I know"

"But, they won't be expecting it. This time we have the upper hand, and if they've moved her, there will be less people watching her, they will be at the Donagals dock...where they think we think she is, keeping up appearences"

Jane looked over at Frankie who had a beaming smile from ear to ear on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Jane asked, scrunching her face trying to think what her brother had to be that happy about right now

"You're back...the old Jane" Frankie smiled

"Look, we need to do this quick if there is a leak. We'll hit them, tonight. Midnight" Paddy spoke again "There will be two teams; Mine and Special Agent Alexander's. I will take the back, Alexander will take the front"

"And me?" Jessica asked

"You will stay here, till it's over" Jane smiled "You'll stay where it's safe and once it's over you can go back"

"You sure it will be safe here?" Jessica asked

"No" Paddy looked at her "It's not safe now but I will protect you. I will have men watching you, and as for your family, they won't know you were here"

"Thank you" Jessica smiled, her dimples and blue eyes filling the room

**Okay, I know the last chapter got a few of you all riled up but hopefully this one has made it better! Do you think there is a leak? Who do you think it is? Will Jane be able to bury her feelings and go through with it? Let me know what you think!:D **


	33. Chapter 33

The car pulled up silently to the back of the warehouse. The midnight blackness made it near impossible to see.

"You got eyes on the front?" Paddy spoke through his radio

"Yup. Three men. Armed" Sasha's voice cracked through the static of the radio

Paddy kicked in the back door and Jane was first in, gun raised, bullet proof vest strapped to her chest.

"Clear" Jane whispered as Paddy and Frankie followed her into the room

"Jane" Paddy whispered pulling Jane's attention to him "You get Maura and get her out of here. No matter what"

"Okay" Jane didnt like the idea of leaving men behind but she wasn't going to argue with Patrick, she wasn't going to go rogue, not again.

"Clear" Frankie whispered from the next room

Patrick opened the next door and was greeted by a pitch black, stone staircase.

"Frankie, you go down there with Jane and you get Maura out. Don't think about the rest of us" Patrick made sure the staircase was clear before the siblings entered

"Good luck" Jane smiled

"You too" Patrick returned Jane's smile with a half smile

Jane and Frankie headed down the cold, pitch black staircase, Jane in front of Frankie. They were met with two huge men

"Wait" Jane whispered as she threw a silencer to Frankie

Once Frankie had assembled the silencer to his gun 4 shots were fired and the two men fell to the floor into a pool of their own blood.

"You hit?" Jane asked

"No. You?" Frankie replied

"No"

They were met with a long hallway, it was slightly better lit so at least the could see where they were going. There were 4 rooms, each one they cleared - empty.

"She's not here" Jane huffed

"Wait, Janey, we still haven't checked that room" Frankie pointed to the door which was in more a less complete darkness and was hard to spot

_Please be in this one. Please. _

The sound on frenzied gunshots from above them made the siblings snap to attention.

"C'mon Frankie, help me bust this door open" Jane pulled Frankie's attention back to her, she could see the fear in his eyes "Hey, I won't let anything happen to you. I've got your back" Jane held him by the top of the arms and looked into his eyes "Okay, now c'mon"

With one swift kick, Frankie bust the door open. The room was pitch black and the light from the hallway slightly lit the room up. Jane walked over to the very far corner and was nearly sick when she saw it.

"Janey?" Frankie asked, waking up to Jane

Frankie's eye's widened as he saw the blonde haired woman lying on the floor, beaten to a pulp. Not moving. Not breathing. Cold.

"Has she got a pulse?" Jane snapped, still facing in the opposite direction. Tears streaming down her face, her heart heaving in her chest

"I um...I don't know" Frankie stumbled on his words

"Check!" Jane shouted, she could feel the vomit rising up her chest.

Frankie grabbed Maura's wrist. She was stone cold. Her arms covered in bruises and burn marks, it was obvious she has been tourtured. He placed his two fingers on her wrist. Nothing. He tried to find her pulse point in her neck. Nothing. A wave of sickness and heartbreak washed over him.

"Janey" Frankie sighed, closing his eyes and exhaling

"NO!" Jane pushed Frankie out of the way, making him fall on the cold hard floor.

Jane grabbed Maura's arm. Maura's stone cold touch went right through Jane's body, the way her arm flopped made Jane nearly throw up. She took two fingers and lightly pressed them againt Maura's stone-cold, floppy bruised wrist. Nothing. Jane searched for the pulse point in Maura's neck, the one she had nipped and sucked on so many times, pushing Maura's soft blood stained hair out of the way she lightly pressed her two fingers to the point. Nothing. Jane put her ear to Maura's chest, hoping she'd hear the heartbeat she had heard many times before. Nothing.

"No baby, i'm so sorry" Jane cried "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Please wake up. Please. I can't live without you. Please, just open them beautiful brown eyes of yours, or wiggle your beautiful fingers or your beautiful toes or anything. Please, don't give up" Jane cried into Maura's chest

The constant gunfire from upstairs was the least of Jane's worries. She didn't care. The only thing she cared about was lying dead in her arms. The love of her life was stone cold, beaten to a pulp - for a second time. The woman who had changed her life, in every way possible, who had opened her eyes to so many things, who had opened her heart. Jane tried but she couldn't push her feelings down. She had imagined her future with Maura, it was perfect and now she couldn't imagine it without her. She didn't want to. Jane leaned down and pressed a kiss on Maura's busted lip, her whole face was swolen. Jane's tears dripped down onto Maura's swolen cheeks. Just as Jane was about to pull away Maura let out a sigh, it was barely there but it was enough to let Jane and Frankie she was alive.

"MAURA?" Jane's eyes widened "Frankie, did you hear that?" Jane asked

"That wasn't you?" Frankie asked

"No, it was Maura! We have to get her out of here now!"

"How, if we move her she might die?" Frankie asked

"Yeah, if we don't move her she _will_ die!" Jane spat back

"How are we gonna get her out of here?"

"Carry her. I'll do the shooting"

"Fine"

Jane helped to put Maura into Frankie's arms, her limbs all floppy, her body stone cold. Jane excited the room first, her gun raised, clearing the hallway.

"Clear" Jane shouted

Jane cleared the staircase they had gone down only 10 minutes before.

"Clear" Jane shouted again

Frankie stepped up the first step but nearly fell backwards. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Maura's morealess lifeless body was even heavier than normal now her body was all limp and floppy. He pictured how happy andeatiful Jane would look on their wedding day, how proud he would be, how adorable Maura would look pregnant - Jane would hardly want to carry the baby being a detective, how he would be 'Uncle Frankie' to their kids. Hoe happy Jane would be. Those were the images that drove him. His back felt like it was going to give way but he never gave up. He didn't let Jane see him in pain, struggling. He couldn't.

"Clear" Jane shouted from the next room

The gunfire had died down now, there were bodies all over the place, most of them Donagals men, there was the odd Doyle man. Jane got to the back of the warehouse when she came across Sasha lying on the foor, in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes glazing over.

"Sash?" Jane ran over

"Jaaanneee" Sasha smiled, using most of her remaning energy into smiling

Jane noticed the wound in Sasha's thigh. She ripped material from her t-shirt and tied Sasha's leg and helped her up.

"C'mon" Jane smiled, Sasha putting all of her remaning energy into walking to the car

"I can't, Jane. I can't make it" Sasha cried

"Look. I will carry you if I have to" Jane threw Sasha over her shoulder and headed to the car and plopped Sasha in the passengers seat and drove closer to the exit of the warehouse. She ran out of the car and sat in the back, Maura's head in her lap. Frankie got into the driver's seat. His foot pushing the peddal to the floor. Once Jane got off the phone with the hospital she placed her fingers on Maura's cheek and stroked it lovingly.

"It's okay baby, we're going to the hospital now. I've got you" Jane whispered

"Doyle got him" Sasha wheezed

"Got who?" Frankie asked

"Seamus. Two to the chest" Sasha coughed

"Sash, don't talk. Are we nearly there?" Jane asked

"Like 10 mins away"

"Wedon't have 10 minutes, Frankie. Floor it!" Jane snapped before turning her attention back to Maura

"I'm here baby, i'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'm here. Always and forever" the tears rolled down Jane's cheek again

The next 5 minutes felt like hours. Frankie swerved into the ambulance bay where there was team of doctors waiting for them. Jane refused to leave Maura's side, the doctors didn't argue with her, they were scared of her to say the least.

"Look, if you're staying in here stand against the wall and don't move!" One of the doctors finally snapped

Jane stood with her back against the wall just watching as the team of doctors worked on Maura. She couldn't hear anything, she was in a haze. She heard the odd medical term but paid no attention to it. She slid down the wall, pulling her knee's into her chest and buring her head in her arms as the doctors ran out of the room, pushing Maura's bed into the lift at the other end of the hallway. Jane wanted to move but she physically couldn't. Images of Maura flashed across her mind. Before she knew it, she was throwing up in the corner.

"Are you okay, miss?" A skittish looking intern asked

Jane didn't answer the doctor, she didn't even notice she was there. She just pictured Maura.

**Okay, i'm awful at writing all these actiony type of things but I hope you liked it. Is Maura okay? What do you think happened to her? Will Sasha be okay? What about Doyle? You know the drill:')**


	34. Chapter 34

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked, surprised to see Korsak

"They're saying you're refusing to go in" Korsak sat in the seat next to Jane

"So what? They sent you to what, arrest me?" Jane replied sarcastically

"No, they sent me to try and convince you to come in and speak to them"

"Well it's not going to work. I will go in when i'm ready...when I know Maura is okay" Jane looked down in her lap

"I know you're a good cop, but why is she so important to you?" Korsak asked

"Because I love her, Vince" Jane blurted "I do. And I know it seems crazy, I mean, I've loved men all my life and i'm a cop and she'sthe daughter of the biggest mob boss in Boston but I do, I love her. It doesn't make sense, nothing does anymore. This is my fault she is in surgery, I can't just leave her, Vince" tears rolled down Jane's cheeks

"I know" Vince smiled, taking Jane's hands in his "I've known since the time you came and asked me for help...The look in your eyes...but this isn't your fault. This is Seamus Donagals fault and right now, he is lying on a cold, hard morgue slab with two to the chest and one to the head"

"He is?" Jane looked up

"Yeah, apparently Paddy and Agent Alexander finished him off"

"That doesn't mean it's over" Jane huffed "It will never be over"

"Maybe, but she's got at least six of Boston's finest looking out for her; you, me Frankie, Harmon, Alexander and you know Frost will do anything for you" Korsak smiled

"That's even if she pulls through-"

"-Jane Rizzoli! Don't you dare think like that, she will pull through and you will go on to live a long and happy life!" Korsak interjected

"Um, Detective Rizzoli?" a doctor dressed in scrubs came up to them

"Is she okay? Is she awake?" Jane asked

"She's still in surgery, she has a ruptured spleen, internal bleeding, broken ribs, punctred lung and a minor brain bleed but she's stable. We also think she was injected with enough tranquiliser to knock out a horse, she will be in there for a while. It will be at least 8 hours before you can see her. I suggest you go home and get some sleep" the red haired doctor took Jane's hands

"Im not leaving!" Jane demanded

"Janey, you're just going to be sitting here. You may as well go down to the station, give your statement then go home, get some sleep and then head back up" Korsak tried to convince her

"No, i'm not leaving her. Not again" Jane spat

"We will phone you the second anything changes, Detective Rizzoli but we really do advise you go home" the red head smiled

"The second anything changes? Anything at all?" Jane asked

"Look if it makes you feel any better, I can keep you updated with hourly reports?" the doctor gave Jane a sympathetic smile

"Every hour?" Jane asked

"Every hour" the young red head re-assured Jane

(-)

Jane slammed her statement on the desk and slid it across to Dean, not making any eye contact with him.

"Can I go now?" Jane asked coldly

"No, there's still some questions we need to ask you" Dean replied

"And you didn't think to ask me them before?" Jane snipped

"Look, Jane-"

"-It's Detective Rizzoli!" Jane growled

"_Detective Rizzoli, _you made a deal with Patrick Doyle, the biggest mob boss in Boston that if you protected his daughter he would hand himself in. You couldn't protect his daughter and now we have lost him, do you have any idea where he is?"

"If I knew where Paddy Doyle was he would be in cuffs right now" Jane spat

"You see, I think you're lying...no I know you're lying. You know where Doyle is and you're protecting him" Dean slid a photograph across the table

"You have a picture of a woman with hair similar to mine going into a warehouse?" Jane spat, knowing full well it was a survalence photo of her going into Paddy's hideout

"DEAN!" the door flew open, slamming into the wall "C'mon, Jane" Sasha spat, giving Dean death stare

"It was just a friendly conversation" Dean smiled sarcastically

"Yeah well the director wants a _friendly conversation _with you right now!" Sasha returned a sarcastic smile

Dean brushed past Sasha as she exited the room and stormed down the halls.

"You made a quick recovery" Jane smiled

"Yeah well, I'm a federal Agent, i'm not one to sit around and mope" Sasha laughed as she limped down the hallway next to Jane

"Korsak told me you finished him off, Seamus"

"All part of the job" Sasha laughed "How's she doing anway?"

"She was still in surgery when I left. I was supposed to get hourly calls off some doctor but they took my phone off me" Jane huffed

"I thought as much thats why I sent Angie down there, she's been keeping me updated. Apparently it's been touch and go a few times but she's a fighter. The surgery finished quicker than the expected and she's in recovery"

(-)

Jane sat in the chair next to Maura's bed, not taking her eyes off the beaten up, tiny, frail shell of the woman she used to know. All the tubes and wires made her more a less sick to the stomach but she knew Maura was strong. That she was a fighter. That she wouldn't give up. Jane rested her head in hr arms which were resting on Maura's bed, one of Jane's hands holding Maura's, and closed her eyes.

**Sorry it's not the best chapter but I hope you guys liked it anyway. Keep the reviews coming:)**


	35. Chapter 35

It had been almost two days and Jane hadn't moved from Maura's side. Jane had fallen asleep on the chair next to Maura's bed with Maura's hand in hers. She dreamt of growing old with Maura, of settling down and having children with her.

"Jane?" a weak, groggy voice pulled her from her dreams

"Maura?" Jane's face lit up

"Jane" Maura's eyes opened

"Don't speak baby!" Jane smiled "You're awake...you're really awake" tears of joy rolled down Jane's cheeks

"I'm sorry" a tear rolled down Maura's swollen and bruised cheeks

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for baby!" Jane cried "Just, don't speak. I'm here for you, I'm here and i'm not going anywhere, ever. I promise. I love you so much and there's nothing anyone can do or say that will make me stop."

Several doctors rushed into Maura's room, running tests and making sure she was okay while Jane stood in the corner, keeping her promise, she wasn't going anywhere - no maytter what, a smile from ear to ear, her eyes fixated on Maura, who even being beaten to a pulp and having multiple tubes and wires sticking out of her, still looked stunning.

(-)

"Maura?" a deep voice emerged from behind the door

"Daddy?" Maura asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. Is she asleep?" Paddy looked at Jane who was asleep on the chair next to Maura's bed

"Yeah, she's refusing to leave me"

"She loves you" Paddy smiled "I'm sorry, Maura"

"Sorry for what?"

"For ruining your life. If i'd have given you to someone else you would be safe right now. You wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed, you wouldn't be beaten to a-"

"-STOP!" Maura interrupted her father "Just stop okay! You didn't ruin my life and even if you had given me up I still wouldn't be safe, so just stop. Yes, i'm lying in a hospital bed right now but that's my own doing...and besides, if you had given me up I wouldn't have met Jane" Maura's face lit up and she smiled underneath all the swolenness and bruises.

Paddy turned his head to Jane who was now snoring and had slobbered on the chair where her head rested. She looked so innocent. Gentle. The sight of her made Paddy half smile. He liked Jane, he knew she would do anything for his daughter, that she loved her more than anything. He knew Jane was 'the one', he knew they would be together forever. That they would be happy. Knowing that made what he was going to do easier.

"Promise me something?" Paddy spoke again

"Anything"

"Promise me that you will be happy and that when you get out of here you change your name. You change your past. That if you ever have kids, they will never know me or that you're my daughter-"

"-Daddy!"

"No, Maura. You have to. You know the Donagals aren't my only enemies and if you do have children, they can't go through what I have put you through. Promise me, promise me that you will live a long and happy life with Rizzoli!"

"I promise, but I never want to forget you"

"You have to and you have to forgive Jane for this" Paddy looked at the floor, hanging his head in shame

"For what? Her arresting you? I know. She's a cop and your a crime lord. It's all pretty logical really"

With a snort and a groan Jane woke from her sleep. The harsh flourescent hospital lighting blinded her still half asleep eyes. Jane rubbed her eyes and the first figure she saw was Doyle, it was still blurry but she knew it was him.

"Doyle?" Jane asked, half asleep

"We had a deal Rizzoli, so here I am. Granted, you didn't do the best job as she's lying in a hospital bed but she's alive, thanks to you. I don't go back on my deals"

This was the moment she had been dreading for weeks. The moment her heart would break. 4 months ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about throwing Paddy Doyle in jail but it was different now. She was madly in love with his daughter. Jane's heart fell heavy in her chest as she looked at Maura. Maura could sense the regret in Jane's eyes. She knew Jane didn't want to throw Paddy in jail, not if it would come between them.

"I can't leave her" Jane huffed

"Jane, i'll be fine. You have to do this. I won't hate you. I'll be here when you get back" Maura tried to re-assure her

"Maybe they will be lenient...I mean, you worked with them. You protected them"

"Rizzoli, none of that will matter. I'm wanted for at least 15 murders. It's my time. She has you now. She's safe. You're a cop and i'm Bostons biggest mob boss. Arresting me should be easy. And besides, you're gonna need something good on your side...You're kinda in a lot of trouble right now"

"He's right, Jane" a familiar voice pulled the three sets of eyes to the door

"Dean?" Jane snapped as she stood up and put herself in front of Doyle

"Good to see Maura is up, she's got a lot of questions to answer too. Well done Rizzoli, you brought down both Doyle's in one day" Dean snipped

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane growled

"Oh, you don't remember? You're little _girlfriend _there is wanted for murder and not to mention all the drug deals that happen in her little club"

"If you wanna speak to her, you'll have to get through me first!" Jane spat

"I look forward to it" Dean smiled before pushing Jane out of the way "Patrick Doyle, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state" Dean smirked as he tightened the cool silver tight into Doyle's wrists "I'll be back you question you later" Dean winked at Maura as he exited the room

"Maura, I''m going to do everything in my power to get them to drop these bullshit charges against you. Don't you worry!" Jane sat down again, taking Maura's hand in hers

Before anyone had the chance to speak, a doctor, the same red headed doctor from before cae running into the room.

"Detective Rizzoli!" she panted

Jane's eyes widened as she was the womans blood stained scrubs.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, not knowing what was going on

"I need you to come with me. It's your brother, Frankie. He's been stabbed"

Janes heart sunk in her chest. She felt sick. She looked over at Maura, her eye's filled with fear and tears.

"GO!" Maura pleaded

Jane raced through the halls following the red headed nurse. As she turned a corner, the sound of her mothers hysterical crying got louder and louder before she felt the tight grip around her body. Jane wrapped her arms around her heartbroken mother as she watched the doctors working on Frankie in the opposite them. She felt her knee's turn to jelly but she fought through it. She did her best to hold herself, and also her mother up.

"It's gonna be alright ma. It's Frankie" Jane stroked her mothers hair, trying to re-assure her and also her helf "It's gonna be alright, It has to be"

**Okay, I hope this chapter is better than the last one! Will Dean get to Maura? Why was Frankie stabbed? Will he pull through? Let me know what you think!:D**


	36. Chapter 36

The doctors burst out of the room running towards the elevator.

"Janey" Franie gasped, reaching out and grabbing Jane's arm bringing them to a stop "Janey, i'm sorry. It's was all my fault. I was..." Frankie eye's closed over and his monitors strted beeping like crazy as the doctors continued to rush him towards the elevator.

Jane stared into the empty space where her brother had coded just seconds before. She felt her mothers grip get tighter and tighter aroud her. Jane stroked her mothers tear soaked cheek trying to comfort her. It was then she noticed the blood covered, crumpled piece of paper on the floor. She bent down and picked it up and before she could read it she had to shoot back up to hold her mother upright. She placed the paper in her pocket and led her mother over to the seats. Jane sat comforting her mother for what seemed like hours until Angela's heartbroken cries eventually subsided and her grip loosened.

"Ma?" Jane looked down, not knowingwhat had just happened

Jane was greeted by the sound of her mothers heavy breathing. She took this as a sign she had fallen asleep. Her mother's head on her chest, one of her arms wrapped around her mother drawing soothing circles on her back, Jane reached into her pocket with her free hand and uncrumpled the paper.

_Janey, I'm sorry. I'm writing this just incase I can't tell you in person. It was me. It was al my fault. I was the leak. I bugged your phone, car, Harmon's house and Doyle's office - long before you asked me for help. I did it to save you, I know it doesn't seem like it but it's the truth. Not long after Christmas I got this call and photo's, surveillance photo's of you. He threatened to kill you Janey, if I didnt do it he threatened to kill you...to kill ma, pop and Tommy. He said there's more leaks, more than you or I know. I tried to stop, I really did but then he kidnapped Maura and blew you up. I know I let you down, I know i've dissappointed you and I'm sorry._

Tears rolled down Jane's face. Her stomach was in knots. Her brother, for all she knew could be dead right now. She didn't hate him. She wasn't dissappointed in him. She was mad. Upset. Betrayed. But not with Frankie, she could never hate him. She just pictured him, terrified, doing what he thought was the right thing, the only thing to save his family. She probably would have done the same thing in his shoes. Jane hugged her mother even tighter, this time to comfort herself. First the love of her life and now her brother. Both put in hospital by the same person.

"Jane?" a voice shouted from the hallway

Jane didn't respond to the voice, she didn't hear it. She kept picturing Maura and Frankie. She was in a medative state. She couldn't hear or see anything.

"Jane!" she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her hypnotic state

She stood up and fell into the arms of her collegue. Her tears soaking his yellow tie. She pushed herself off him before she let herself get too emotional.

"Who did this, Korsak?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes

"We don't know" Vince replied, looking at the heartbroken detective

Jane threw the blood soaked letter at him.

"He's dead, Vince so who stabbed Frankie?" Jane spat

Vince read the letter, his eyes widening at what he was reading.

"Jane, you don't know his stabbing had anything to do with this"

"Obvcourse it did, Vince! He wouldn't have had it with him otherwise!" Jane snapped, waking her mother up "I...I can't sit here and do nothing...I need to know who did this" Jane ran off back down the hallway leaving Korsak to comfort her mother. Jane ran down the hallway back to Maura's room. Maura had fallen back asleep so Jane collected her things silently and closed the door on the way out.

"Hey, you" Jane grabbed an intern by the arm

"Can I help you?" The terrified doctor muttered

"Yes. You see the woman in that room?" Jane pointed to Maura's room, the interns eye's followed her arm to the room "Nobody goes in there. You hear me? Nobody. Only doctors that you know are actually doctors. No police or family members!"

"I can't authorize that" the blonde haired interd stumbled on her words

"Yeah but this can" Jane whipped her badge in the doctors face "You treat her the way you would the president. I want two men on the door at all times" Jane snarled

"Okay" the intern ran away from Jane

Jane headed to the carpark looking for her mothers car, once she found it she whipped the keys she had lifted from her moters pocket while she slet and unlocked the door. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight her fingers went white. She pulled out and spead out of tecarpark and down the Boston streets. She knew where she was going, her foot pressed the gas peddal to the floor as she spead through the silent streets. 20 minutes later she pulled up to the bar she has been to once before. She slammed the car door shut and entered the bar, looking for the blonde haired, blue eyed woman she was looking for.

"Is Jessica working tonight?" Jane asked the man behind the bar who was staring at her boobs, not answering her "HEY! I am not in the mood and if you want to keep you dick where it is then you might want to think about answering me!" Jane growled

"She's in the back. What do you say I stick my dick somewhere that will put you in the mood" the man winked, obviously ignoring Jane's comment

"I don't do dick, or at least I don't do dicks" Jane smirked throwing a drink in his face before walking off to try and find Jessica.

"Jane?" The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty asked as Jane entered the store room

"Look, I need your help"

"Anything" Jessica smiled a dimple clad smile

"The leak...You remember them talking about a leak? Well, it turns out it was Frankie. He said Seamus was blackmailing him and now he's been stabbed. And it couldn't have been Seamus, he's lying on a morgue slab. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"It could be anyone, Jane" Jessica sighed

"I know but...I'm hoping for a miracle. Who was Seamus's right hand man? Anything" Jane pleaded

"Seamus didnt have one...he worked alone. Liked to do everything himself, the way he had always been...Im sorry I can't help you, it could be anyone, any one of his men, a bent cop...I really don't know"

"Well, if you think of something, can you give me a call. Please?" Jane huffed

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more... Can I ask you something?" Jessica changed the subject

"Sure"

"Maura...how is she?"

"She's fine...Look, you've both got away from being a _mobstars daughter_, if you want to be friends with her, go for it. There's nothing stopping you now" Jane half smiled

"You wouldn't mind if I was friends with her?" Jessica asked

"No, I mean I love her and she loves me. Nothing and nobody can change that...And you being friends with her, that won't either and I know you want her to be happy - which she is with me so no, I don't mind" Jane smiled

(-)

When Jane got back to the hospital Frankie was out of surgery and was stable. She took the opportunity to go and visit Maura, knowing her mother and brother were asleep with armed officers guarding his room. She had to flash her badge and get the intern to let her into Maura's room. _At least they're doing their jobs right!_ Jane huffed at her inner monologue.

"Hey babe, you're looking better" Jane smiled, seeing Maura sitting up in her bed

"They're fixing my face" Maura's tone told Jane she wa smiling underneath her broken face

"Yeah well, even like this you're still the most beautiful person ever" Jane smiled, puing the chair closer to Maura's bed

"Now I know you're lying" Maura scoffed

"I don't lie" Jane smirked holding Maura's hand

"I beg to differ"

"HEY! That was cop Jane, right now i'm just Jane and just Jane doesn't lie" Jane smiled

"You're not _just Jane_" Maura's thum stroked Jane's knuckles

"I'm not?" Jane raised her eyebrow

"No. You're girlfrined Jane. My Jane" Maura cracked a smile, despite her cheek bones being broken

"Your Jane, huh?" Jane smiled

"Always and forever"

"Listen to you, getting all soppy" Jane teased

"I'd punch you in the arm right now if I could move" Maura laughed

"Well, you've got years to do all that" Jane smiled

"Who's the soppy one now?" Maura laughed "So...how is Frankie?" Maura asked

"Stable...I haven't seen him. He was sleeping so I came to see you...There was a leak, thats how they found us that time in New York...that's why they were always one step ahead of us...It was Frankie and when he tried to stop, thats when they took you and blew me up" A tear rolled down Jane's cheek

Maura patted the empty space in the bed next to her and Jane climbed on, careful not to hurt her. She nestled her head in the crook of Maura's shoulder and placed her arm across Maura's stomach, careful of her broken ribs and wounds from surgery. Maura wrapped her arm around Jane, intertwining locks of her long black curls with her fingers.

"It's going to be okay babe, promise" Maura whispered as she felt Jane's silent tears drip on her arm

"I love you so much" Jane sniffled

"I love you too" Maura pulled Jane in closer, fighting through the pain.

**Hope you guys liked it. Keep the rewiews coming! Who do you think stabbed Frankie? Will Jane figure it out before it's too late? **


	37. Chapter 37

Jane stayed with Maura until she was wheeled away into the operating room. After getting emotional she headed dow to Frankie's room where her mother was asleep in the chair next to Frankie's bed.

"Janey?" Frankie smiled as Jane walked into his room

"How you holding up little brother?" Jane smiled

"They think i'll be out in a few days" Frankie smiled as Jane pulled up another chair and sat next to her sleeping mother

"So I erm...got your letter" Jane sighed, seeing Frankie's face drop

"You did?" Frankie looked down at his lap, embarrased. Ashamed.

"Hey" Jane brought Frankie's attention back to her "You did the wrong thing for the right reasons. I don't hate you Frankie. I'm not ashamed of you. You didn't let me down, what you did, it was kinda...brave. You did all that to try and save the rest of us...I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. You didn't do it out of spite, you did it out of love and that's all that matters!" a tear rolled down Jane's cheek

"Geez, you've turned soppy all of a sudden!" Frankie laughed

"The Maura effect" Jane laughed back, wiping her tears away

"How is she by the way?" Frankie asked

"She's fine, she's in surgery getting her face reconstructed...She's back to normal" Jane smiled a soppy smile, thinking about the love of her life

"Good...I'm sorry about everything-"

"-STOP! Just don't say you're sorry, okay? I just want to forget about everything!"

"Sorry...sorry. Does she know yet?" Frankie tilted his head towards Angela who was still asleep in the chair next to his bed

"No, not yet. I will tell them once it's all over...Once i've plucked up enough courage and figured out what to say... I don't think 'Oh hey, I know you're super catholic but i'm in love with a woman now. I hope you're okay with it' will sit too well with them Frankie" Jane replied in a sarcastic tone

"Just tell tem what you told me. They love you Janey and as long as you're happy, they won't care. I mean, yes ma will miss Dean but she'll love Maura. I mean if you do, then she has to be special. We all will" Frankie smiled

Before Jane could reply her mother let out a snore and smaked her mouth, the way she always did when she woke up. This brought Jane and Frankie's conversation to a stop.

"Look, Frankie. Who did this to you?" Jane asked changing the subject

"I...I don't know" Frankie stumbled on his words

"Don't lie to me, I know you inside and out. I know when you're lying!" Jane raised her eyebrow

"Janey"

"NO Frankie!" Jane spat, getting sleepy 'what the hell?' eyes off her mother "Look, I need to know who did this to you and I know you know who it was. I'l find out anyway so you may as well tell me!"

"Jane"

"Frankie, keeping this isn't going to keep me or ma or anyone else safe. Once you tell me and I can put the fucker behind bars, then we can be safe and this will finally be over" Jane raised her voice

"Just forget about it, Jane-"

"-FORGET ABOUT IT? Frankie, i'm not going to forget about the person who stabed my little brother. You know me. I protect the people I love. I will move heaven and earth to get this fucker! You know I will!" Jane shouted, her eyes filled with tears, her voice full of anger.

"Look, I don't know who it was. They had their hood up but the fact Seamus is dead, that changes nothing. There's a new boss taking over...apparently he's a bent cop or something and they're trying to get rid of the loose ends"

"Rizzoli, you're up!" A voice bellowed from the doorway "We need to ask you a few questions"

"Sure" Frankie smiled "Janey, take ma to get some coffee"

Jane woke her mother up and took her to the hospital cafeteria.

"Speak to me" Angela huffed as Jane sat down, handing her mother her coffee

"Speak to you?" Jane quizzed

"Janey, I haven't barely seen you in months, let alone had a proper conversation with you. I don't know what's going on in your life"

"What do you want to know?" Jane sat back in her seat, sipping her coffee

"Where is Dean?"

"We broke up ma"

"WHY?" Angela spat

"He wasn't the guy I thought he was and I met somone else-"

"-YOU MET SOMEONE ELSE?" Angela interrupted her daughter

"Yeah" Jane smiled the same soppy smile she smiled everytime she thought of Maura "I finally know what love feels like. The head over heels, heart skips a beat, butterflies in your stomach kind of love. I'm happy. Truly happy, for the first time in my life and that's all that matters. I know I am going to be with them for the rest of my life. I know I am going to marry them and have kids and grandkids with them" Jane smiled, taking another sip of her coffee

"Marriage and kids?" Angela smiled "So, when do I get to meet him?"

"Erm...once Frankie is better" Jane tried to avoid the question

"You really are happy, aren't you" Angela smiled, noticing the change in her daughter, the huge soppy smile on her face

"I really am, in spite of everything that's happened, I really am. They've been my rock through out everything. I couldn't have done it without them...I've missed you, ma" Jane held her mothers hand

"Now I really need to meet this mystery man, turning you all soppy" Angela laughed

"I have not gone soppy!" Jane demanded, bringing a laugh to both herself and her mother "When are pop and Tommy due back anyway?" Jane asked, changing the subject

"They left yesterday so they should be here by dinner"

"How did they take it?" Jane asked

"I don't know, Vince called them but Tommy sounded happy and relieved when Itold him Frankie was okay" Angela smiled

Normally Jane wold make a sarcastic comment at her mothers stupid, blatantly obvious comment but she decided to leave it this time. She had been through more than enough this past month alone, 2/3 of her children ending up in hospital. Instead she flashed her a huge smile. The least she could do was be there for her mother. They headed back up to Frankie's room and the officers pulled Jane aside just outside the room.

"Rizzoli, you can't work this case-"

"-WHAT? WHY?" Jane spat

"Cavanaugh doesn't want you near it. Neither does Frankie"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Jane growled

"Look, Rizzoli he's got to do this one by the book. He's under inspection because of you and the whole 'going rogue and working with Doyle' and he doesn't want you near it. And as for Frankie, he's only going to give us information if you stay well away from it. If you don't Cavanaugh will take you badge and gun - for good this time! Just do as you're told, for once" the officer spat back

"Fine" Jane huffed before entering her brothers room, giving him her death stare

"Promise me you will stay out of it?" Frankie stared back at his big sister as she walked in the room

"I promise" Jane huffed slumping in the chair next to her mothers

For the first time she actually meant what she said. She was going to stay away from the case, as much as she didn't want to. As much as all of natural instincts told her to case this fucker down and kill him with her bare hands. Her medling had caused too much trouble in the past and she wasn't going to risk it again. As much as she wanted to fight, to move haven and earth to get this guy she was going to fight her natural instincts, to try and ignore what she thought was best. To ignore what she had done so many times in the past. She was going to let Frost and Korsak catch him - she knew they would keep her in the loop no matter what but she wasn't going to be doing any chasing bad guys anytime soon. She loved her job and thats why she stayed out of it, she was already suspended and under inspection, she was lucky Cavanaugh let her keep her badge and she was going to do everything by the book. At least this once. And besides, she promised Maura she wouldn't leave her and is she was out chasing the newest mob moss then she wouldn't be there to help her recover...to help Frankie recover. She knew she was going to hate staying out of it, letting other people handle it but she knew she had to. If not for her, for Frankie. For Maura. For everyone that's ever loved and cared about her.

**Hope you guys liked it. Is it a good idea Jane staying away from things? Will she be able to stay away? How will Angela, Frank Sr and Tommy react to finding out she's gay?**


	38. Chapter 38

Jane sat in the chair next to Maura's bed, chewing on one of her thumb nails whilst anxiously tapping her foot against the metal frame of Maura's bed. The stress of the whole 'keeping out of it' situation felt like she had the world on her shoulders and adding to the weight on her shoulders was the weight on her chest of it being two days since her surgery and Maura still hadn't woken up. She knew it was a major surgery but she should be awake by now, right? Despite the fact that Maura's face was covered in bandages, that was the only thing that was keeping her sane right now. The image of the woman she loves. Her soft brown eyes that she had got lost in so many times, the portholes to her beautiful soul, her soft, silky honey blonde hair that smelt like coconuts, the smell that had invaded her nostrils and made her heart melt so many times, her smile, framed by her luscious pink lips, the ones that she had kissed so many times, the ones beautiful moans of pleasure had escaped from. The image of them growing old together, Frankie baby sitting their children on date night. She was the only thing keeping her away from the case. Jane glanced at the clock on the wall and bit her lip as she fought with herself over leaving Maura's side to go and see Frankie. As much as it broke her heart whenever she left Maura she had to go see Frankie.

"I'll be back soon babe, I promise" Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's hand.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of Maura invaded her senses, bringing back all their happy memories. The way she would bite her lip when she was seducing her, the way she looked in her BPD sweatshirts and tshirts, the way she snored. Jane kissed her hand again before placing it down softly aginst Maura's side. She tooke another deep breath before exiting he room, two of the burliest security guards watching the door...both of which we're terrified of the scrawny, black haired woman who threatened to feed them their own balls if they let anyone but her and doctors into Maura's room. Jane walked through the hallways, racked with guilt for leaving Maura incase she woke up when she wasn't there...or something worse that she was pushing to the very back of her mind. As she rounded the corner to Frankie's room the sound of laughter hit her like a train on a track. She hadn't heard her mother laugh in months. The sound of her mothers hearty laughing made things slightly easier to deal with. She took yet another deep breath before entering her brothers room.

"Where have you been?" her youngest brother asked.

"I could say the same to you" Jane lauged, punching Tommy in the arm avoiding answering his question. "How you holding up?" Jane smiled, pulling up a chair next to her father.

"Fine. It hurts whenever I cough or laugh or breathe but I cant complain" Frankie laughed, then whinced in pain.

"I know how you feel" Jane laughed, looking down at her torso to where she had a scar that held the memories of being undercover as a hooker in the drug unit.

"Matching scars, hey" Frankie laughed again follwing by wincing in pain.

"Nothing like a good knife in your guts to help you get promoted to detective quicker" Jane laughed.

"LALALALALALALALA" Angela shouted, her eyes squeezed shut tight and her fingers in her ears.

"MA?" Jane shouted, pulling her mothers arms down from her ears.

"I'm sorry if I don't want to listen to my two children talking about being stabbed and their scars. I worry enough about the pair of you, day in and day out. Not knowing what's going to happen to you-" Angela started ranting, the same rant they had heard time and time again.

"-Okay ma, i'm sorry!" Jane cut her mother off, she knew the rant word for word by now.

"I mean, you just dissapear of te face of the earth for two months and then I get a phone call saying you've been caught up in some bomb blast and you're in the hospital and Frankie wants to be just like you" Angela continued her ranting, this part they had not heard before.

"Ma!" Frankie growled, not wanting to hear his mother rant any longer and not wanting Jane to hear it any longer as her face had already dropped knowing she'd always feel guilty for anything that happened to him as he just wanted to be like her.

"What?" Angela snapped.

"Angie, not now" Frank Snr interjected.

The ringing of Jane's mobile phone made everyone in the room silent.

"I've got to take this" Jane excused herself seeing that it was Frost phoning her. "Rizzoli" Jane answered.

**"They got him" **

"What?" Jane spat

**"They got him! The guy that stabbed Frankie. He's in interrorgation right now"**

"Who was it?" Jane asked, trying to stay as far away from the case as she could.

**"Some jumped up meth head that got paid to do it...you'll never believe who by!"**

Jane was silent for a second. She wanted to know who paid him to do it but she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep heself out of the case. She would go after them all guns blazing.

"I don't want to know, Frost" Jane huffed, already regretting it.

**"What?"** Frost scoffed, compleatley shocked by his partners response.

"I don't want to know, I promised Frankie i'd stay out of it. You know me, you tell me who it is and i'll go after them"

**"You want to know who this is. Trust me"**

"No, I don-"

**"It's Jessica Donagal"**

Jane's chest felt like it had collapsed in on it's self. Her mouth went dryer than the Sahara desert in summer. Her blood boiled as rage and betrayal surged through her veins. She clenched her fist so hard her nails dug into her skin. She didn't feel the pain or the blood, she just felt the rage and betrayal.

"Are you sure?"

**"Well, all we have is the word of a methed up junkie but his story makes sense Jane"**

"Meet me outside the hospital"

**"I'm already here"**

Jane hung up her phone and raced to the exit where Frost was waiting for her. Jane got inthe passenger seat of the car as Frost spead off.

"You know where she is?" Frost asked.

"I have a pretty good idea" Jane spat.

(-)

Before Frost's car came to a stop outside the bar where Jessica worked Jane was already bursting into the bar. With it being only 4pm there weren't many peoplein the bar, only the occasional drunks. Jane bolted up to the bar where the barman who had hit on her a week before was working.

"Hey sexy, finally came to your senses?" The man winked.

"In your dreams. Jessica, where is she?" Jane spat.

"She hasn't been in today, she said she's visiting her sick Aunt in hospital. That means you and me have got the place to oursleves" he continued to flirt.

"You realise thats a detective you're harrassing?" Frost spat as he caught up to Jane.

"What do you mean she is _visiting a sick aunt_?" Jane spat

"I mean what I said I mean, hot stuff" the man winked, causing Frost to stand up and put himself inbetween the man and Jane.

Jane racked her brain for 30 seconds until it clicked. By sick aunt she meant Maura. If she hired someone to kill Frankie, then she would do the same for Maura.

"Frost, we need to go back to the hospital, NOW!" Jane spat, running out of the bar and towards Frosts car.

Jane jumped in the drivers seat, and pressed the gas peddal to the floor. She spead through the busy streets of Boston, swirving in and out of the many cars. Getting lots of angry honks, middle fingers and getting called all the names under the sun. Frost flicked on the lights which people were happy to move out of the way for once they realised it was a cop car that was speeding through the traffic. Jane's hands gripped the wheel so tight she eventually started to feel the pain from where her nails penetrated her skin, but somehow that made her grip the wheel even tighter. The pain drove her. Fueled her. Made her feel alive and and if she was in the hospital then Frankie and Maura's lives were at stake. Frost got off the phone with hospital security just as Jane skidded around the corner, blasting through the security gate. Jane pulled up into a parking spot closest to the hospital and hopped out of the car, followed by Frost.

"Jane, take this!" Frost threw his back up at Jane.

"Thanks" Jane shouted, hiding the gun under her jacket so not to alarm the thousands of other people in the hospital.

**Hope you guys like the new chapter. Will Jane be able to get to Jessica in time? Is it a good thing Jane going after her? Let me know what you think, keep the awesome reviews coming!:D**


	39. Chapter 39

Jane made her way to Frankie's ward, her gun hidden from the thousands of other people in the hospital. Frost had just radioed in for backup when Jane saw the blonde haired woman heading towards Frankie's room. Before she had the time to do something a shot rang out and a doctor fell to the floor. The hundreds of oher people in the ward screaming and crying as they took cover on the floor, Jessica now pointing her gun at another doctor.

"Frankie Rizzoli! Tell me where his room is!" she spat.

"Jessica, put the gun down. You don't have to do this" Jane shouted, getting the blondes attention.

"Right on schedule, I want you to watch the life leave your brothers eyes just like it did my brothers"

"So you're what, going to kill an innocent man as revenge for Seamus?"

"A eye for an eye"

"What about all those people Seamus killed, how about an eye for an eye when it comes to them? Or that doctor you just shot!" Jane spat.

"Okay, maybe it's not about Seamus. If you want something doing right, do it yourself" Jessica fired a shot towards Jane and Frost before running into Frankie's room.

"You hit?" Frankie asked.

"No, you?" Jane replied running after her.

"No" Frost replied. "Evacuate this ward and lock it down and then phone the police" Frost told one of the nurses crouched behind the desk before following Jane to Frankie's room.

"Janey!" Angela cried as Jane approached the door.

"Shut it or both of your children will die!" Jessica growled, her gun still pointed at Angela.

"You won't make it out of here alive!" Fankie spat.

"I guess that makes two of us" Jessica spat, her gun still pointed at Angela.

"He's right!" Jane spat.

"Probably, I mean, you could shoot me right now but my fingers already on the trigger so do you really want me to risk blowing mummykins head off?"

"Let her go! You want me, you can have me. My mother has got nothing to do with this" Frankie spat.

"Wow you really are like your brother...even worse" Jane provoked her.

"I am nothing like him. You hear me? Nothing!" Jessica spat, turning to point her gun at Jane.

"Really? I mean, he was a sick and twisted bastard who killed innocent people which is what you're doing right now"

"I am NOT like Seamus, you hear me! I am nothing like him or my father!"

"So, whats this all about then?"

"You take something I love, I take something you love"

"Maura? This is about Maura?" Jane spat.

"What else? I mean, yes Frankie has had it coming since he went back on being a leak because he loved his sister so much, this was the perfect opportunity"

"Shoot me then!" Jane spat.

"Jane!" Frankie growled.

"No, i'm the one who you really want. Not Frankie. I mean, i'm the reason you can't be with her. I was the one who took her from you and with me out of the way, you might still have a chance" Jane lowered her gun. "This way, you get what you want. With me out of the way you finally get her"

Jane watched as her words clicked in Jessica's head. She closed her eyes and pictured Maura's face, all the time she had spent with her. Did she want to die? No, but if she did that meant Frankie and Maura would. If either one of them died, especially Maura, she wouldn't be able to live without them. She knew that as soon as Jessica pulled the trigger, so would Frost.

***BANG***

**Okay hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was so short! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Who was it that got shot? Jane? Jessica? Let me know what you think! I'm nearly finished with this story, if I were to write a sequal would anyone be interested in reading it? Lemme know what you think about the whole sequal idea and if you'd read it. Update coming very soon:-)**


	40. Chapter 40

***BANG***

Jane's head hit the floor as the bullet tore through her body, burning as it destroyed all the tissue in it's path. Her blood gushing out and pooling on the grey floor beneath her. The cries of her mother and brother were distorted. She felt her mother pulling her into her lap. Her mothers hands applying pressure on her abdomen, getting covered in the red liquid that was gushing out of her.

"Janey, don't you dare leave me. You hear me" Angela cried, cradling Jane in her arms.

"I'm sorry" a tear rolled down Jane's cheek. "Tell her i'm sorry and i'll always love her"

"You can tell her yourself" Angela's tears rolled down her cheeks and landing on Janes.

Jane's eyes felt heavy in her head, her body limp and lifeless. Before she knew it, she had succomed to the darkness. Her eyes closing and her body becoming completely limp.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI. DON'T YOU DARE. YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Angela cried as she pulled her lifeless daughter into her chest.

As Angela's cries became louder and more heartbroken and hysterical, Korsak and several other snipers stopped dead in their tracks. Frankie a shell of himself, staring at Jane on the floor, not moving, in a complete trance. Angela rocking back and forth with Jane in her arms, covered in Jane's blood. Jessica lying dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood, a bullet hole in her forehead.

"Get help, now!" Korsak spat at one of the snipers, his eye's fixated on Jane.

"Excuse me!" a doctor pushed Korsak out of the way, followed by several other doctors with a gurney.

Angela watched as the doctors pulled Jane from her grip and onto the gurney, falling into Korsak's arms.

"She's gonna be okay" Korsak whispered whist pulling Angela in to his chest. "She's strong. The strongest person I know. She's a fighter and she has something to fight for which makes her even stronger"

Korsak walked out of the room with Angela followed by Frankie as the ME and the forensics team went to collect Jessica's body and process the room.

"It's a bloodbath in here" one of the techs stared wide eyed at all the blood.

"Yeah, there's enough blood in here to paint the walls with. Poor sucker" the other tech replied, not knowing the story of what hapened in here.

"Poor sucker?" Frost snapped, slamming the man against the wall, his grip tightly around the techs collar. "You wanna know who the _poor sucker _is? She is my partner who just so hapens to be fighting for her life right now because she sacrificed hers to save her mother, brother and the woman she loves. That poor sucker got shot in front of her mother who was visiting her brother who had been stabbed a week ago by the same person. That poor sucker blead out in her mothers arms-"

"-Frost, leave it" Korsak pulled Frost off the terrified tech who was now regretting what he had said as the guilt was weighing him own like a ton of bricks. "You might want to keep your thoughts and comments to yourself because next time I will let him kill you" Korsak spat at the tech before walking Frost out of the room.

"I should have shot her" Fost spat punching the wall outside the room.

"You couldn't have. Jane was stood inbetween you and her. Don't blame this on yourself. If it's anyone's fault its mine. All of it is, I sent her in undercover"

"No, I had the chance to shoot her and I didn't"

"STOP! Just stop, okay!" Frankie snapped.

"How is Angela?" Korsak asked.

"My Dad took her home so she could shower and change her clothes. She's not taking it very well. I'm going to sit with Maura, Jane would want us to do that"

"I've got to go back to the station and give my statement but i'lbe back here as soon as I can be" Korsak huffednot wanting to leave.

"Me too" Frost growled.

(-)

Frankie sat in the chair next to Maura's bed, Maura had now woken up but hadn't been told about Jane yet.

"Where's Jane?" Maura asked.

"She's er...um...I er...how do you put this?" Frankie stumbled on his words not knowing how to break the news to Maura. "She's in surgery"

"Surgery?" Maura spat.

"Yeah, she got shot but the doctors are doing everything they can"

"Shot?" Maura's voice broke.

"Jessica Donagal came to finish me off but Jane made her shoot her instead" a tear rolled down Frankie's cheek.

"This is my fault...it's all my fault. If she had never met me she would have gotten blown up, or shot or any of it" Maura cried.

"She also wouldn't be happy"

"What do you mean?"

"She told me about you. How much she loves you. How you make her happy. I've never seen her so happy, when she speaks about you, her smile brightens up the room. She loves you, you're the reason she's gonna fight!" Frankie held Maura's hand.

"Not just me" Maura rubbed Frankie's knuckles. "I really make her that happy?"

"Well, happy isn't a strong enough word. I mean, she's so in love with you, like I have never seen before and I was so shocked whe she told me but knowing she was finally happy and the way she was talking about you and her, made me forget about the fact she had just told me she was gay because all she was really telling me was that she's happy and in love"

Frankie's comment made Maura smile underneath all of her bandages, despite all the pain it caused her.

"And besides, everyone knows that Maura Doyle is a hottie so to know my sister bagged her helped" Frankie joked.

"I know it's not exactaly ideal, I mean the whole cop dating a mobdaughter, the one who's father she arrested but I don't want to be known as a mobdaughter. I mean when my mum died I wanted it but she opened my eyes. I wanna make them both proud so i'm gonna go back to med school. If I ever get out of this hospital that is!"

"Wow, Jane really is lucky. Her girlfriend, the doctor" Frankie smiled.

"No, i'm the lucky one" Maura smiled again, ignoring all the pain.

"You want me to take you down to the waiting room?" Frankie asked.

"No...I mean, for one they won't let me out of this room incase my face wounds get infected, two Jane has made this room safer than the whitehouse and told the docotors and police officers - who are terrified of her not to let anyone in or let me out, three I dont think i'd be able to take it, i'm barely holding it together as it is and four explaining me might be a bit difficult to your parents, I mean you can hardly blurt out 'hey, this is Jane's girlfriend', thats something Jane needs to tell them"

"Good points, well i'll come and see you everyday and keep you informed if you want?" Frankie smiled.

"I'd like that, thank you"

Frankie's phone buzzing made them jump.

'_She's out of surgery now and is stable in recovey. She's gonna be okay' _

A smile from cheek to cheek stretched accross Frankie's face.

"She's in recovery. She's gonna be okay" Frankie smiled as a tear ran down his cheek.

Tears of joy and relief raced down Maura's cheeks and her smile matched Frankie's, she was so happy she couldn't feel the pain that was surging through her veins.

**Hope you guys liked it! Only a few more chapters left now! Yay, Jane isn't dead and Maura is awake! Let me know what you think!:)**


	41. Chapter 41

"Rise and shine" a doctor smiled, bursting into Maura's room and turning the light on.

"Should we wake them?" a nervous looking intern asked, looking at Jan and Maura cuddled up asleep in Maura's bed.

"We'll give them a minute, they've been through a lot lately" the doctor smiled looking at the couple on the bed, her group of interns staring at her in shock. The usually hard, heartless doctor was actually showing some human emotion. "What?" she snapped at her interns causing Jane and Maura to wake up.

"Miss Rizzoli-" one of the interns went to speak.

"-Detective Rizzoli" Jane corrected the intern.

"Detective Rizzoli, you can't be in here. You need to go back to your own room" the intern spluttered nervously, the majority of the hospital scared sensless by the lanky, raven haired setective.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going" Jane huffed, giving Maura a kiss and stroking her golden hair out of her face.

"Let me get you a wheelchair-"

"-I can walk myself. How do you think I get up here all the time" Jane snapped, still half asleep.

"JANE!" Maura scolded.

"Sorry babe" Jane looked at the intern. "Sorry"

"Every morning, Rizzoli. Will you ever learn?" one of the male nurses teased as Jane walked out of Maura's room.

"Shut up, Kevin" Jane punched his arm as he walked next to her.

"You get out today, right? That means you won't have to do your daily walk of shame" he teased again, this time recieving an elbow to the ribs. "You do know I can report you or assault?"

"You do know I can arrestyo for harrassing a police officer?" Jane smirked.

"Touché, my friend" Kevin laughed.

Once Jane returned to her room she waited in bed for the nurses to come and discharge her. As soon as she was discharged she raced up to Maura's room to find her and Frankie laughing and joking. She had had her bandages off for nearly a week now and was already starting to look like the woman she fell in love with, inside and out. Jane leant against the doorframe, a smile from ear to ear watching how close the pair were. Frankie had been to visit her everyday for the past 4 weeks, the first two keeping Maura informed on Jane's status and the other two because they had become best friends.

"Jane" Maura's face lit up when she saw Jane standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe" Jane smiled back. "How are you feeling?" Jane sat in the spare chair next to the bed.

"Good, Frankie here was just telling me stories of when you were younger" Maura laughed.

"What stories?" Jane asked, her eyes burning into Frankie's skin.

"Oh, jus the ones where you would wind up all the nuns, and the one where you locked Tommy out and pretended you didn't know who he was" Maura laughed.

"I locked Tommy out at thanksgiving and pretended I didn't know who he was. He's still pissed I did that!" Jane laughed.

"Well, I'll have to love you and leave you, duty calls" Frankie smiled before leaving the room and heading for work.

Jane took the opportunity to get closer to Maura as Maura tapped the empty space in the bed next to her. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and nuzzled her head into Maura's shoulder. Maura plaed a sweet kiss on the top of Janes head, her crazy black locks tickling her nose.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked.

"Talk about what?" Jane sighed, knowing full well what Maura wanted to talk about.

"Us. Everything. The future. I mean, I never wanted to get married or have kids but then I met you and now I want us to get married, have children and grow old together-"

"-Maur, you know I want that too and we will have kids and they will be as smart, and beautiful and funny as you"

"And what about you?"

"What do you mean _what about me?_"

"You know what I mean, Jane. You put on this big strong act in front of your friends and family, in front of me. But I know you, I know under the act you're hurting and you don't have to hide it from me. What you went through...nobody should ever go through that!"

A tear rolled down Jane's cheek as she felt Maura's hand stroke her scar.

"I know, it's just, I don't know how to talk about it. I mean, I got shot in the gut and now I can't have children. It's not something you bring up in general conversation"

"That rule doesn't apply when you're talking to me, Jane"

"Maur, I love you but I just don't want to talk about it. Or think about it. We will have kids. Some way or another. Sperm donor-"

"-No" Maura interrupted.

"Whats wrong with that?"

"The fact that i'd be having some random man's baby! No. If this baby can't have both our DNA then we will adopt"

"Maur, you are aware of how babies are made, right? It couldn't have both of our DNA anyway" Jane laughed

"Of course I know how babies are made" Maura smiled.

"Well then you should know two women can't make a child"

"Jane, you're trying to ignore the subject"

"I know. Can we not talk about this when the time comes. I mean, we have still got to get better first, and i've till got to tell my parents"

"Okay, fine" Maura sighed. "Have you decided how you're going to tell them?"

"Not yet, I mean, how do I tell my very catholic parents i'm gay and in love with a woman?"

"You will figure it out and I will be with you every step of the way" Maura squeezed Jane's hand, her thumbs tracing over the scars. "I've missed you"

Despite the fact Jane had snuck into Maura's room every night for the past two weeks and spent every minute of the day she could up there, it still wasn't enough.

"I'm here now, i'm not going anywhere" Jane turned her head to Maura.

"Promise?"

"I promise, with every fibre of my being. I will never leave you. Not again. Not ever" Jane kissed Maura as the tears rolled down Maura's cheeks.

"I cant loose you. Not again. Not like that"

"You won't Maura. I promise" Jane cupped Maura's face, trying not to hurt her still very sore and tender skin and bones.

Jane pulled Maura into her chest, comforting her as she cried softly. Her fingers stroking the sunshine blonde locks that fell infront of Maura's face.

"She just bled out in my arms" Maura cried.

"Who did?" Jane asked, not knowing what Maura was talking about.

"My mother. That bullet was meant for me and she pushed me out of the way. She saved my life and I didn't save hers. I just sat there frozen while she lay in my arms bleeding to death"

"There was nothing you could have done" Jane whispered, trying to console Maura.

"I could have done something, I was in med school for christ sake but I didn't. She took my bullet and died, you took my bullet and almost died.

"Technically, it was Frankie's bullet" Jane laughed.

"That's not funny, Jane!" Maura sniffled.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? We just need to lie in the moment. Not worry about the past or the future. The past is history and we write our own future, together. But right now, it's just you and me and none of the rest of it matters. We have echother. We are alive and we're happy. That's all that matters"

"When did you get so smart?" Maura laughed.

"I don't know, it must have been when I was being operated on" Jane smirked before cuddling back up with Maura as Maura turned the TV on.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli" Maura smiled.

"Jane Rizzoli loves you too" Jane smiled back before closing the tiny distance between them with a kiss.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I missed cute Rizzles so I thought it was time they had some cute time! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Update coming soon!:-)**


	42. Chapter 42

It had been six weeks since Maura had been released from hospital and she had now moved into Jane's apartment. Angela, Frank and Tommy had grown fond of Maura, Tommy especially taking a special interest in her, but they only knew her as Jane's roommate. Her friend. Tommy had tried time and time again to hit on Maura, despite the fact she herself had told him she wasn't into men. The way Tommy looked at her reminded her of Jane, Jane looked at her in the exact same way, soft dreamy eyes, a love sick smile. It did amaze her, the Rizzoli family. The way the'd all argue, especially Jane and Angela, but they'd always be there for eachother despite the petty little arguements that Jane usually started that above everything the love between them far outweighed anything else, especially how they took Maura in, how Angela treated her like her daughter. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have a mother until she met Angela, thats why both Jane and Maura were sick to the stomach at the thought of dinner tonight. Tonight was the night. Everytime Anela would ask her about the mysterious man Jane was dating she would simply reply 'I just know they love her very, very much' or 'Jane makes them very happy'. Maura downed the glass of wine she had in her and and went to pour herself another, only to find the bottle was empty. She felt a shaky yet firm hand wrap around her waist. Maura turned to face Jane who herself had a bottle of wine in the other hand.

"This is it" Jane huffed nervously.

"This is it" Maura replied shakily.

"You know, I never liked wine before I met you" Jane took a giant swig out of the bottle.

"Jesus, you two need to slow down" Frankie laughed as he took the bottle from Jane.

"You're not the one about to drop a life changing bomb on your parents" Jane spat.

"No but I will be there to witness it and it's not something I want to see you butcher because you have had one too many glasses of wine"

The familiar knocking on the door tore them from their conversation. Jane broke out in a cold sweat, her plams sweating and shaking. Maura took Jane by the hand as Frankie left to give them their privacy.

"You can do this...we can do this. Together. No matter what at the end of this we will still have eachother" Maura smiled, her words not only soothing Jane but also soothing herself.

"I love you, babe" Jane gave Maura a quick kiss before racing out to answer the door.

"Janeeeeyyy" Angela smiled as she threw her arms around Jane.

"Hey ma" Jane smiled uneasily

Angela and Frank entered Janes apartment, hugs and kisses for everyone.

"So, where is he?" Angela asked abruptly, looking around the apartment for the 'mystery man' Jane was dating.

"Ma, can you just sit down please?" Jane pointed towards the table.

"Fine, i'm sorry for taking an interest in you"

"There's taking an interest and then there's snooping"

"Ma, would you like some wine?" Frankie interjected.

"Sure" Angela smiled.

As dinner went on both Jane and Maura went through more wine than they did food andthey were both starting to feel it.

"Jane, i'm beginning to think this boyfriend of yours doesn't exist"

"Jeez ma, can we not go fie minutes without you going on and on about my lovelife. Frankie hasn't had a girlfriend in nearly a year but you don't badger him about it"

"Well, Frankie busy with work-"

"-Oh so I just lie on my couch day in and day out doing nothing then?" Jane snapped.

"Jane, i'm going to get he desserts, come help me" Maura gritted her teeth.

"Look, she's been through a lot and she's still going through a lot, just give her a break ma" Frankie said as Jane and Maura entered the kitchen.

"Tell me that you will always love mead be here, no matter what" Jane gabbed Maura's arms as soon as the kitchen door shut.

"Jane, you know I will" Maura looked at Jane all confused.

"I know, I know but I need to hear you say it right now"

"Jane, I love you more than I have ever loved before. I can't put how much love you into words because there aren't any words in the English lanugaue or any other other language that even come close and there is nothing and nobody that can change that, okay?" Maura smiled.

"Okay" Jane smiled back before heading back into the living room. "Ma, pa, I need to tell you something"

"Oh my God, he got you pregnant and left you didn't he?" Angela shrieked.

"No ma, please, just listen to me and remeber that above all i'm happy and in love"

"Jane, what is going on?" Angela's eyes widened.

"There is someone, someone I love very, very much, someone that I am going to spend the rest of my life with, that I am going to mary and raise a family with...I need you to be okay with this-"

"-Oh my God, they're married" Angela shrieked again.

"Ma! Please, this is hard for me. This person is different to anyone I have ever dated, in more ways than one. They are my whole life...Okay, remember I love you so much and that i'm happy? Okay? I know this is going to be hard for you to digest and I get that, I understand that...I have been through it myself, with Maura. She's more than my friend, more than my room mate. She's the love of my life"

"M-maura?" Frank asked, this time it was Angela who sat quiet and him who spoke. "As in...gay?"

"If you want to put a label on it"

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?"

"I mean I raised you right. I raised you to be a good person, one who will get into heaven. Not this"

Jane's blood began to boil and she felt sick from the pit of her stomach.

"I AM a good person! I'm still the person you raised me to be, even better and as for getting into heaven?-"

"-Don't you dare say that word!" Frank snapped.

Jane's eyes filled with tears as more and more escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Maura stood next to Jane and held her hand.

"Daddy" Janes voice broke.

"Don't call me that. You have made your bed. I want nothing to do with you anymore. This is your choice, this is your doing. You have ripped this family apart." Frank threw his napkin on the table before standing up and storming out of the room. "ANGELA!"

Jane looked at her mother, who was still in a state of shock. Tears rolling down Jane's face, Maura morealess holding her heartbroken girlfriend upright.

"Ma" Jane cried, despately wanting her to hug her and say it's okay, despite the fact she wasn't a hugs person.

The look on Jane's face, the heartbreak in Jane's voice tore Angela apart.

"ANGELA!" Frank shouted again.

"I'm sorry...I um...gotta go" Angela sighed before following her husband.

"Ma, please" Jane cried as she watched her mother's retreating figure.

As the door slammed shut Jane's chest felt as if it caved in.

"I really thought they would be okay with it" Jane cried as Maura wiped her tears away.

"Give them time, and if they're not you still have me" Maura pulled Jane in to her chest and comforted her.

She had never seen Jane like this, this weak and vunerable. If what had happened minues before didn't break her heart, the sight of Jane heartbroken certainly did.

"I love you, so much" Jane sniffled.

"I love you too babe" Maura kissed the top of Jane's head.

"So what if out kids grow up with no grandparents, so what if I have nobody to walk me down the isle...who needs parents anyway?" Jane broke down again.

"Seriously babe, just give them some time to work through it all. They love you and one day they'll see that you're happy and that's all that will matter for them" Maura kissed the top of Jane's head again.

"Okay...I think i'm gonna go to bed, I just need to sleep" Jane walked out to the living room. "I'm going to bed"

Frankie walked up and held out his hands wanting to hug his big sister.

"No...no, i'll start crying again" Jane waved her hands to stop Frankie hugging her before walking off and heading to her bedroom.

"Take good care of her" Frankie smiled garbing his coat as Maura came to see him out.

"I will" Maura smiled, giving him a hug. "Thanks for being here, I know she needed it and she really appreciates it. She just needs time. They all do"

"I'm just glad she's got someone like you to be there for her" Frankie smiled before walking out the door.

As Muara closed the door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out, unsure of what she was going to do next. She kicked off her heels, placing them neatly by the door next to Jane's manly, scuffed work boots before heading to the bedroom. Before entering she knocked on the door.

"Jane?" she asked.

"hmnf" Jane replied.

Maura slipped into te bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Do you want to be alone?" Maura asked noticing that Jane was curled up in a ball on their bed in her sweats.

"No...no, I just want you" Jane spoke, not turning around.

Maura climbed on the bed behind Jane, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in tightly. Jane interlocking her fingers with Maura's as their hands rested around Jane's stomach. Maura kissed Jane's shoulder before nuzzling her nose into the back of Jane's neck, the long raven hair invading Maura's senses. Maura felt Jan pulling her in closer and closer, he body was tense and she could tell she was trying he hardest not to cry.

"Maur?" Jane said in a quiet tone, turning around in Maura's arms to face her.

"Yeah babe?" Maura smiled.

"We're family. We're a family now, I mean we are all eachother has and I just want to make it official as soonas possible-"

"-Jane, you're only saying this because you're sad"

"No Maur, I mean what happened tonight really opened my eyes. You are the only family I have now, and I want to make that official as soon as possible. I want to start the rest of our lives as soon as possible, I mean, I don't want to spend another day not being married to you, so Maura Doyle, will you marry me?" Jane smiled, her smile was sincere and heartfelt.

"Of course I will" Maura smiled mirrored Jane's.

"We're getting married?" Jane's smile grew bigger ad bigger.

"We're getting married" Maura smiled back before kissing Jane, their hands getting lost in eachother's long, silky locks before roaming the soft, warm flesh that lay under their clothes.

**Hope you liked it! One more chapter left! And then i'll write a sequal and see how that goes:-) Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! So Jane finally told Angela and Frank, will they be able to come around to the idea? A rizzles wedding? Yay or nay? Anyway, you know the drill, let me know what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

Jane and Maura stood outside the city hall registry office. They didn't want a big ceremony, they didn't feel the need for one. Maura's grandmother had flown in from New York and Jane's, who took the news surprisingly well, sat in the front row next to Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maura asked, noticing Jane looking around.

"Maur, i'm more sure about this than I have been sure about anything in my life" Jane smiled. "You look so pretty, perfect" Jane smiled looking Muara up and down, a tear coming to her eye.

Maura looked down at her white flowing dress, the beading a stitching so beautiful and elegant just like her. Her sillky blonde hair hung in loose curls around her face with two bits pulled back in a thin braid, her eyelashes long and fluttery and her cheeks a cute shade of pink.

"You don't think it's too much?" Maura asked, swaying the material of her dress. "And anyway, its nice to look good for your breathtakingly stunning fiance once in a while" Maura smiled, biting her lip at how beautiful Jane looked in the dress she picked out for her.

Jane hated the idea of wearing a dress at first, she wanted to wear one of her work suits butte dress Maura picked out had grown on her, and when she put it on, it grew on her even more. It wasn't a fancy dress, it was a plain lacey one that she could wear her suit jacket over, which Maura had no say in the matter, she was wearing her suit jacket whether she liked it or not. And besides, Maura's 'but if you wear a dress, that's easier for me to rip off you on the night' arguement was all she really needed. Her black curly hair lay the way it usually did but much to her shock, and everone elses Jane wore makeup, minimal makeup, just a tiny bit of foundation, mascara and eyeliner but it made all the difference to her already gorgeous face.

"Exactally" Jane smiled. "Why do you think I wore this dress and makeup?" she smiled again.

"You ready" Maura took a deep breath and smiled.

Jane took one last look around the hallway for her parents, she had text them at least five times hoping they'd come.

"I was born ready" Jane turnd back to Maura and smiled.

They both entered the registry office, hand in hand. Since neither of them had anyone to walk them down the isle they decided to walk eachother down. Jane could have asked Frankie or even Korsak to walk her but she knew Maura had nobody, and everytime she brought up Frankie walking her down the isle she shot it down with 'he's your brother, if he should walk anyone down the isle it should be you' so Jane opted to walk down the isle with Maura. The few, but very much loved guests stood up and turned to the door. Their wasn't a dry eye in the house when they saw Jane and Maura. Maura's grandma could hardly contain herself as she saw her walk down the isle. A tear escaped down Frankie's cheek as Jane looked back at him, the biggest, most pure, heartfelt smile on her face, despite the fact she was sill heartbroken her parents weren't there. Once the got to the end of the isle, Jane took Maura's perfectly manicued hand in her's, she had even had her nails done for this occasion and looked deep into Maura's hazel eyes. Maura's thumbs stroking the scars on Jane's hands, the way they did every single time they held hands. It was in that moment, the moment where it was just them and the people clostest to them, the moment where they got to share their love, the moment where they got to make it official, where they would begin the rest of their lives, was when it hit them, especialy Jane, that nothing else mattered. It was just them and their love for eachother and they certainly didn't need acceptance off anyone. All the stress just floated away and their smiles radiated the room, their love was so strong and pure that nothing and no one could come between them. The judge began speaking, Maura and Jane repeating him when they needed to, neither of them taking theirees off ecahother. They had already seen eachother but standing up their, saing their vows, the feeling was like nothing else they had ever felt, neither one of them had ever looked more beautiful than the did when they were promising to spend the rest of their lives loving and protecting the other.

Before they knew it it was time for the 'I do's'.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, do you take Maura Doyle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked.

"I do" Jane smiled as she slipped the thin gold ring on Maura's finger before stroingthe band with her thub, the way Maura wuld stroke her scars.

With that, Frost let out a squeak causing everyone, including Maura and Jane to turn and look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy" he managed to get out, trying to suppres the tears that were threatening to explode any minute "Carry on"

Frost's sudden outburst brought a chuckle out of Jane, she had never seen him...or anyone else for that matter react like that. The jude cleared his throat but before he could start to speak again the double doors at the back of the room flew open. Angela stood breathless in a pink dress, Jane's eyes widened at the sight of her mother.

"Sorry" Angela wheezed, she had clearly ran there to try and get there on time.

Angela walked down the isle and took the empty seat next to Frankie. Angela looked at Jane and her eyes immediatley filled with tears. She had never seen her looks so beautiful or happy. They way she looked at Maura melted her heart. Jane was her only daughter, she wasn't going to miss her wedding for the world.

"Now, where were we?" The judge asked " Oh yes, Maura Doyle, do you take Jane Clementine Rizzoli to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Maura smiled, looking into Jane's chocolate brown eyes, sliding the thin gold ring onto Jane's manicured finger.

A tear rolled down Angela's cheek and she put her hand to her mouth. This was the proudest she had ever been, the happiest she had ever been.

"You may kiss the bride"

The smiles on Jane and Maura's faces seemed to grow even more as they leant in, closing the distance between them with a kiss, Jane's fingers finding themselves getting tangled inbetween locks of curley golden hair, Maura's getting lost in Jane's raven curls. Jane tok Maura's hand in hers as they turned and walked the short distance to everyone there. Angela threw her arms around her newly married daughter and her daughter-in-law.

"I'm sorry, Janey" Angela sniffled. "You look so beautiful, you both do. I'm, so proud of you" Angela squeezed them even tighter.

"I love you so much, ma" Jane cried, her arms tight around her mother's neck.

"Your father, he's not going to change and it's his loss. He's lost his daughter but i've gained one. An amazing one. You're my daughter Jane, I wil always love you, no matter what and i'm so sorry"

"It's okay, Ma. You came here. Thats all that matters" Jane sniffled.

"I knew you two would get married" Maura's grandmother hobbled over to them. "I sensed it from the second I met you. I'm just glad you make my Maura happy" a tear roled down the old womans wrinked cheek.

"Oh, grams!" Maura wrapped her arms around the tiny woman, she had never seen her cry before, not even at her mothers funeral. "Don't cry"

"I'm just so happy. You look so beautiful" the old woman choked.

The old woman wrapped her arms around Jane in a loving embrace which brought a shocked smile to Maura's face. She never hugged anyone but Maura, she barely even acknowledged Cassie when they were together. The group headed off to the Dirty Robber where they were having a small get together. As Jane and Maura entered, hand in hand, they were pleasantly surprised when they saw half the station and all of Maura's old friends waiting for them. The newley weds split and went to greet their guests, Maura seeing two familiar faces at the back of the crowd.

"Cassie?" Maura asked, making her way to her.

"I hope you don't mind me being here...I didn't come here to steal you or anything. Im happy, you're happy. I came to congraulate you" she smiled, hugging Maura. "You look gorgeous"

"Thank you" Maura smiled.

"Hey you" Maura smied, wrapping her arms around the black haired teenager.

"You look stunning" she smiled.

"Thanks, Kenzie" Maura smiled back.

Maura said hello to the rest of her guests when Angela made her way towards her, her arms wide open.

"The fact you're okay about us, you've made her happier than you could ever know" Maura smiled as Angela squeezed her tightly.

"I always was, I just feel awful and stupid for taking so long to let you know that"Angela sighed.

"Well, she know's now, and thats all that matters" Maura smiled.

Jane watched from across the room as her wife and her mother were hugging and laughing together. Thats all she had ever wanted, Angela seemed to love Maura more than she did Dean, and she loved Dean as if her were her own son. Jane walked over to her mother and Maura, wrapping her arm around her wifes waist kissing her neck when the clinking of a glass brought everyone's attention to the white haired, and slightly tipsy old lady wanting to make a speech.

"Who the hell gave grandma a mic?" Jane said through her teeth.

"I always knew my Janey was a queer, I knew before she did. She was always playing with the boys - not in the good way and she would never wear dresses or do anything girly-"

"Grandma" Frankie tried to tae the mic of the old woman, only to recieve a smack on the top of the head with it.

"Now, as I was saying, I always knew my Janey was queer but seeing her up there today, I have never seen the child so happy, or in a dress, but it's moments like that, when you see a child so happy and in love that you forget about everything else. You forget she's marrying another woman, you just see her marrying the person she loves and i've never been prouder"

Despite the shak start, Jane's grandma's speech brought a tear to her eye. She made her way over hand in hand with Maura, and wrapped her arms aroudthe tiny woman.

"Grandma, that was so sweet, thank you" Jane smiled.

"Well, I meant every word of it. I always knew Janey, and then when you became a detective and started wearing suits it just made it al the more obvious. But i'm happy you're happy, and that your wife is wha you kids call a _hottie_"

"Thank you" Maura laughed.

"I remember my first lesbian experience"

"GRANDMA!" Jane scoffed, eyes wide in shock.

"It was with Dottie Simpson after the graduation ball. We went down to the lake, and oh well, you'll understand what I mean Janey your Grandpa was good but there's nothing like the touch of a woman-"

"-GRANDMA" Jane laughed nervously.

"Well, you girls have fun tonight...FRANKIE, I NEED ANOTHER SHERRY" Jane's grandma shuffled off in search of Frankie.

"That is an image I did not wat in my head" Jane laughed, still in shock.

"Your Grandma is wild" Maura laughed back.

"You don't say"

First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack came on and Maura pulled Jane onto the danc floor.

"I love this song" she smiled as Jane rested her head against Maura's shoulder.

"Me too" Jane smiled.

As Jane and Maura dances, their arms wrapped around eachother's waists, Jane's head resting on Maura's shoulder, Maura's resting on Janes, everyone watched in awe of how beatuiful they looked and how in love they were. Jane moved her head and kissed Maura, getting a lous cheer off everyone else in the room, which made them smile. Maura rested her foreehad against Jane's, the tips of their noses touching. The flashing of people's cameras dotted around them resembled fireworks. Once the song had ended they were joined by oter people on the dance floor, Angela dancing with Korsak, Frankie dancing with Maura's Grandma, Jane's Grandma dancing with 'the young, tasty black man Jane worked with', Tommy dancing with one of Maura's friends, despite the fact he had had his eyes on Maura all night.

"I'm so happy" Maura smiled.

"Me too, i'm so happy I found you" Jane smiled back.

"I love you, so much. And I know I always say it, but I really do. I'm so proud to have such a beautiful, funny, brave, smart, amazing wife as you"

"I'm the lucky one" Jane smiled. "Wife...wife...My wife. This is my wife, Maura. Mrs Doyle, my wife-"

"Rizzoli" Maura intejected. "Mrs Maura Rizzoli" she smiled.

"You want to take my name?" Jane smiled excitedly.

"Of course, I want everyone to know that i'm married to the most kickass detective" Maura smiled.

"Maura Rizzoli? I like it"

"I'm going to use that name with pride"

"I'm going to be proud my wife is using it proudly" Jane laughed.

"I have dreamed of this day since I was a child, I always imagined my Dad giving me away, and my mum crying and being proud of me. She would have loved you"

"Your mum is here, she's watching over you and believe me, she IS proud of you!"

"I hope so" Maura half smiled before kissing Jane again.

"Are you kidding me? Your mum is probably looking down on you with the biggest smile on her face ever, especially now you're going back to med school. My wife, the doctor" Jane smiled.

"Detective and Doctor Rizzoli, I like it" Maura smiled.

**Hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for reading my story and sticking with it. Especially those that have been here from day one. This was my first proper fic and it means so much to me you guys like it so much! The reviews have been amazing! You dont understand how much I loved reading them and how much they mean to me! So Jane and Maura finally go their happily ever after - YAY! I don't know if it's legal in Boston or not, but well in my world it is;-) So a few of you guys have said you'd read the sequal so hopefully i'll have the first chapter of that up soon so keep your eyes peeled! I might write an epilogue to get more people into the idea of a sequal, good idea? Anyway, much love. Hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know what you guys think:D**


	44. Chapter 44

**4 years later. **

Maura darted up from bed trying not to wake her wife or son as she ran toward the bathroom, the morning sickness hitting her like a train on a track. She empited her stomach shorty followed by the feeling of soothing circles being rubbed into her back and her golden hair being pulled from her face.

"Why the baby make mama sick?" the toddler with thick black hair and chocolate brown eyes asked, his voice laced with fear and concern and he coped his mother rubbing soothing circles into Maura's back.

"It's just mommie's body getting used to the baby, thats all" Jane tried to re-assure her obviously terrified son, who stood in his Thomas the Tank Engine pyjama's rubbing othing circles into his mothers back.

"I don't like the baby making mama sick" the three year old image of Jane ran out of the bathroom to return with his teddy bear. "Here mama, Mr Bear will make you make you better"

"Thank you, sweetie" Maura smiled, taking the bear off her son and leaning against the wall.

"We gon see baby today?" he asked, putting his hand on Maura's stomach, which was now starting to show.

"We sure are, are you excited?" Jane smiled as Maura, exhaustedly leant on her.

"Yeah, but I gon tell baby to stop making mama sick" the little boy smiled.

Their son's comment brought a chuckle from both Jane and Maura.

"Well, hopefully i'll stop being sick soon" Maura tousled her son's thick black hair.

"Anyway, why don't you go put your cartoons on and we'll be out in a minute"Jane smiled, her son obeying her and running out.

Jane put her hand on Maura's stomach with Maura's shortly following. They sat in a comfortable silence until Maura had to throw up again.

"Mommy, I hungry!"

"I'll be out in a minute honey" Jane shouted back, making sure Maura was okay.

"Go check on Finn, i'll out in a second" Maura moaned, flushing the toilet.

Jane raced to the living room where Finn was sat on the couch, the TV remote making his tiny hands look even smaller.

"Wait, what are you watching?" Jane asked hearing a violent scream coming from the TV, taking the remote and changing the channel to spongebob. "You know you're not supposed to watch that, buddy" Jane laughed. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Ice cweam" Finn giggled.

"You can't have ice cream, what about porridge?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Finn scrunched his face and stuck his tounge out in disgust which made Jane laugh.

"My thought's exactally" she smiled. "C'mom, lets go see what else we have" Jane picked her son up and placed him on her hip and headed for the kitchen.

"Sweeties!" Finn exclaimed excitedly and Jane opened one of the cupboards.

"You can't have sweeties at 7 in the morning, baby. What about froot loops?"

With a smile of approval from her son, Jane poured him a bowl of froot loops and set him at the table to eat them. As Finn sat and noisly ate his breakfast, Jane started making the biggest breakfast ever, bacon, eggs, sausague, toast, beans when Maura joined her family in the kitchen.

"Um, Jane, are you planning on feeding all the homeless people in Boston?" Maura laughed.

"No, just two" Jane smiled, placing a giant plate in front of Maura.

"Jane, I couldn't eat this on a good day-" Maura said with wide eyes, staring down at al the food in front of her, the smell making her nauseous again.

"-Well you will eat it today. I wanna make this baby big and fat so I can see it" Jane smiled.

"Jane" Maura sighed, remebering how upset Jane got last time when she couldn't see the scan.

"No, Maur. It's my baby in there and I want to see it this time. Not after you and the nurse have spent 3 hours pointing it out to me"

"Jane, you will see it. You saw it last time...you just didn't know the 'blob' was the baby. You know what you're looking for this time" Maura smiled.

"Yeah well, that nurse musn't have thought I was a very good detective if I couldn't see my own child"

"Fine, if I eat as much of it as I can, will that make you happy?" Maura sighed.

"Very" Jane smiled, kissing her wife on the cheek.

The rest of the morning was spent Jane chasing a very hyper Finn around the house trying to get him dressed and ready for the day, Maura raising her eyebrows at Jane and saying 'You know you're not suposed to give Finn Froot Loops, the sugar makes him crazy' and Jane just rolling her eyes as she chased their half naked son aroud trying to get him to take a bath.

"Finn Baker Rizzoli, you get in that bath or no TV for a week!" Jane ended up shouting, Finn eventually giving in and getting a bath.

After a very stressful morning the family headed off for the hospital. Finn in a Dinosaur costume as it was the only thing he would wear, Jane in her usual suit paired with a light blue tshir he gun and badge holstered at her hip, Maura in a loose green shirt paired with black pants and her black Gucci heels. Maura had been the ME for BPD for little over a year now, and she was soon on her way to becoming the Cheif Medical Examiner, much to Dr Pike's dismay. The outfit she chose hid her bump perfectly, you would only know it was there if you knew ther was a bump to look at, although, the only people that knew she was pregnant were the three of them and Frankie, after all, it was his sperm they used. They had only told Finn the other week and were going to tell everyone else today after the scan.

"We gon see baby now?" Finn asked from the back seat of the car.

"We sure are buddy"Jane smiled.

By now, Finns sugar rush had died down, he was just hyper with excitement over seeing the baby.

"We listen to Zeppelin?" he smiled, causing Maura to narrow her eyes at Jane.

"What?" Jane scoffed. "I asked what he wanted to listen too and he put the CD in, I had nothing to do with his choice"

"Oh, i'm sure you didn't" Maura laughed.

"He's a Rizzoli, what can I say?" Jane laughed, turning on the radio only to have Maura turn it down.

"If me and the baby have to listen to this racket, then it will at least at a volume that won't burst the tiny eardrums of our children" Maura smiled "And one that won't distract you from driving"

"Is baby making mama mean too?" Finn asked, causing his mothers to once again laugh.

After a 20 minute drive they finally got to the hospital and made their way to the correct ward, Jane carrying Finn on her hip, him making dinosaur noises all the way their. A nurse showed them to the room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly" she smiled before walking out.

"What's this?" Jane asked, picking up a duck shaped object.

"It opens womens cervix's. Put it down" Maura scolded Jane as she climbed into the bed.

"Ewwwww" Jane threw the now totally gross object back down.

"What that?" Finn asked, pointing to a poster of the female reproductive system.

"They're...um...you'll find out when your older" Jane smiled nervously, taking a seat next to Maura and pulling Finn into her lap.

"Ah, you must be the Rizzoli's" a young black haired doctor smiled as she entered the room.

"We gon see the baby" Finn smiled.

The doctor pulled the sonogram equipment over, and pulled Maura's shirt up.

"My, you're big for 12 weeks" the doctor laughed.

"Is that bad? Is there something wrong?" Maura's doctor side kicked in all all sorts of horrid scenarios kept popping into her head.

"Oh no, I highly doubt it" the doctor smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Maur, its probably because I made you eat that giant breakfast this morning...Plus it's a Rizzoli in there. It's going to be big" Jane smiled proudly, taking Maura's hand.

The doctor squeezed the blue gel on Maura's stomach, Finn finding the farting sound it made the funniest thing ever. The doctor placed the wand on Maura's stomach and moved it around.

"There it is" the doctor smiled, pointing to the black and white screen.

Tears of joy flowed down Maura and Jane's cheeks. There is was. Their child. Jane could actually see it this time.

"I don't see baby" Finn huffed.

"It's there" Maura pointed at the screen. "The little peanut shaped thing, thats the baby" she smiled.

"That it?" Finn asked, slightly dissappointed in his finding.

"For now" Jane smiled.

"Why you cry?" he asked, noticing both his mothers wer crying. "Did baby make you cry too?"

"Yeah, but they're happy tears" Maura smiled

The doctor moved the wand over again and a fast pounding filled the room.

"Erm..." the doctor sad, noticing the heartbeat sounded funny.

"Did she jut say erm? Don't say erm! Why are you saying erm?" Jane spat, wide eyed, now completley worried.

"There's two heartbeats but only one baby"

"Yes, the baby's heartbeat and Maura's, right?" Jane asked.

"Not exactly" the doctor moved the wand again to get a better picture.

"What do you mean _not exactaly?_"

"Twins" the doctor smiled as the other baby came into view on screen.

"T-twins?" Maura spat, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. The other one seemed to be hiding behind the first one. That is proby the reason why you seem rather big for 12 weeks"

"Twins?" Maura repeated as if she had never heard what the doctor just told her.

Maura turned to Jane who had the biggest smile on her face, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Twins" Jane smiled. "We're having twins, babe" Jane leaned over and kissed Maura.

"We're having twins" Maura smiled, Jane's hands cupping her face.

(-)

Jane and Maura headed to the cafeteria, holding Finn by the hands and occasionly swinging him in the air.

"Hey ma" Jane smiled.

"Gee, you two are extra smiley today" Angela laughed as she placed three bunny rabbit shaped pancakes down on the table Jane, Maura and Finn we're sitting at.

"We saw the baby today, Gandma" Finn smiled with his mouth full of pancake.

"Baby? What baby?" Angela asked.

"Our baby" Maura smiled.

Angela nearly dropped the coffee pot she was holding. The biggest smile spread across her face.

"Well, babies" Maura added, her massive dimple clad smile grew.

"B-babies...as in twins?" Angela fumbled over her words.

"We're having twins, ma" Jane smiled before wrapping her arms around her mother.

"I'm going to be a grandma again!" Angela cried, wrapping her arms around Maura.

"Want to see the picture?" Jane asked as she whipped the picture out of her pocket.

"Oh my!" Angela cried, her eyes filled with tears.

"The baby make gandma cry too?" Finn asked.

"It's good tears, like when we cried before" Maura smiled.

"So...are you showing yet? You still look skin and bone!"

"I am, yes" Maura smiled, standing up and pulling the material of her top behind her to expose her bump.

"Oh my, you really are big" Angela smiled.

"There is two in there remember" Jane laughed.

Angela pulled the two of them into her arms and squeezed them tightly. She could barely think or speak she was that happy and shocked. Finn ran up and wrapped his tiny arms around one of Maura's legs, feeling left out, Maura placed her arm on his shoulder pulling him into the hug.

"Whats all this?" Korsak asked as he entered the cafeteria with Frost and Frankie.

"We're pregnant" Jane smiled before she was nearly knocked off her feet by Korsak hugging her. "Geez gramps" Jane laughed.

"With twins" Maura added.

"Wait, what...twins?" Frankie smiled.

"Twins" Jane smiled back at him before throwing her arms around her younger brother.

"You're gonna be a big brother twice, little buddy" Frost smiled.

"Big brother?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, like your mommy is Uncle Frankie and Uncle Tommy's big sister" Frost replied.

"I be like mommy?" Finn asked proudly.

"You sure will" Frost smiled, seeing how proud his nephew looked to be 'like his mommy'.

"Unc Fwankie, I gonna be just like mommy and be a big brother" Finn smiled as his favourite uncle scooped him up into his arms.

Jane stood, her arm wrapped tightly around Maura as more and more people congrugated and congratulated them. Jane's gaze moved to Korsak who had moved to the corner where it was quieter, his face had dropped and he looked as if he ws about to throw up.

"Jane, somebody found a body in the woods. We have to go" he said, his face white as a sheet.

"Korsak?" Jane asked.

"You too, Maura" Korsak didn't look at Jane.

"Ma, we've got to go"Jane kissed her mother on the cheek "Fost, Frankie, c'mon" she shouted.

(-)

Maura examined the body of the young woman. She couldn't have been more than 25, she had a silver wedding ring and her wrists and ankles looked as if they had been bound together with duck tape which had been recently removed and she had the same sticky substance accross her mouth.

"She's still warm to the touch. Can't be more than 25 and there's obvious signs of sexual activity" Maura pointed a gloved finger to the dried blood and semen on the inside of the womans thighs.

"What's she lying on?" Jane asked.

"A bed of lavendar, but it seems it was a ready made bed of lavendar as the plants are all loose and dead" Maura held a wilting plant up to show Jane.

"Why would he leave her in the open like this?" Jane asked, not knowing what to make as the woman was so obvious to find but laid out as if whoever it was wanted to come back and visit.

"They found the husband in a cottage down the road" Frost walked bc to Jane, Maura and Korsak putting his phone in his back pocket.

Maura, Jane, Frost and Korsak headed to where the husband was. He was sat bound to a chair, his neck slit.

"This looks like the work of a proffessional, the cut is very presise" Maura tilted the mans head so they could see.

"I don't like this" Jane said, her voice quivered. "A husband and wife, the husband bound to a chair, the wife sexually abused, the husbands neck slit from ear to ear-"

"-Jane"

"No Korsak, all thats missing is a tea cup" Jane stepped back, the scars on her hands starting to ache.

"Wait! Jane, stop" Maura shouted an pointed to Jane's foot.

Jane looked down to see a teacup and saucer on the floor, half hidden under the couch.

"Is he out?" Jane spat, he voice laced with fear and anger.

"He can't be" Korsak replied, the same tone to his voice. "It must be a copycat"

"How would a copy cat know about the teacup, we never released that information" Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her scarred hands over her face. "He's back, Korsak. It's him!" Jane's voice trembled. "That's what that lavendar was, it was a message to me!"

"He can't be, can he?" Maura asked

"I don't know" Korsak's voice was uneasy.

"It is him. He's come back to finish what he started...he's come to kill me!" Jane's voice broke.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Sequal coming shortly! Oh, and i'm not doctor just a 16 year old with too much time on her hands and I know nothing about pregnancy, nor have I ever been pregnant so if any of that stuff is wrong, I apologize. I did do some research but again, if it's wrong i'm sorry:-)**


End file.
